Backstage Bella
by galaxy69uk
Summary: Bella is broken and alone. Edward has the pop world at his feet. One snowy night Edward rides in like a knight in a battered Nova to turn her life around. B&E AH Fluff/Humour and a little bit of angst. Rated M for a reason! A must read if you've ever been a boyband fan!
1. Chapter 1

**1**

A gust of wind blew coldly through her thin jacket. She shivered and huddled closer into the doorway, clutching her bag to her chest tightly in a vain attempt to keep herself warm. She fell into a light doze, while listening to the radio on a walkman she had stolen from a market stall. The radio signal hissed periodically as the battery's power drained.

It was just after midnight, but the city was still pumping with the sounds of ordinary people enjoying their ordinary social lives. The biting January evening didn't stop them from having fun. After all, they had warm homes to go to afterwards. She tormented herself with thoughts of warm cosy beds, thick duvets and hot baths. Not that she could really remember what those things felt like, but then she couldn't remember much of anything.

She had woken in Battersea Park, central London, over five months ago, badly beaten, penniless and remembering only her first name. She had vague visions of a home life. A man she assumed was her father, shouting. A woman. Her mother? Crying. Other faces and hazy memories occasionally swam before her eyes, tantalising, just out of reach, always disappearing into the swirling darkness before she could grasp them.

When she had first woken in the park, she had desperately tried to get passers-by to help her, so badly beaten and weak, she could hardly talk, let alone walk. The passers-by - business men and women in suits, striding along with a rigid grip on their briefcases, mothers pushing prams and towing toddlers, elderly people with walking sticks - all rushed past, pretending not to see her or hear her, simply assuming she was homeless, or maybe a junkie.

Eventually a kind old lady with snow white hair and weathered skin, took pity on the bedraggled young girl, and gave her a pound coin, with a hand that was curled like a claw, obviously riddled with arthritis. Before the girl even managed to smile in thanks, the woman was gone.

The girl awkwardly limped to a nearby burger van, not more than a couple of hundred feet away, but to her it felt like miles. Finally there, she bought a cup of tea and added three sugars. The overweight, balding and rather greasy looking man behind the counter obviously wanted to get rid of the girl as quickly as possible. He didn't like these street kids, couldn't understand why they didn't just get jobs like normal people and pay the damned government taxes. Well he had to, didn't he? So he took her money, gave her the pitiful change, and then sat on a cracked vinyl covered stool, which just about held his overwhelming girth. He held a newspaper up in front of his face until he was sure the girl was gone.

She sat on a bench to drink her tea, holding it tightly between both hands, feeling the warmth spread through her, easing the numbness of shock. Once she had drained it, she gathered her wits enough to find a toilet at a local fast food restaurant.

A wave of dizziness washed over her as she gazed at her reflection in the rather murky mirror. Her boring brown hair was darkened with mud and debris. Her lips, usually embarrassingly full anyway, were twice their normal size and split. Dried blood caked her chin, not only from the split lips, but also from her nose. Her left eye was swollen shut and was already a myriad of colours, whilst the right eye seemed dull and unfocused. A large egg-shaped lump adorned the side of her head, which throbbed painfully. Her skin between the bruises was deathly pale. She took stock of her other injuries - a swollen, most likely sprained ankle and general cuts and bruises were the extent of it, but the pneumatic drill thumping inside her skull made up for the other injuries ten-fold.

She slumped on a plastic moulded chair to think, too shocked to cry. The wounds she had, aside from the memory loss, were mostly superficial. The few blurry memories she did have filled her with such a confusion of emotions, including fear, guilt, anger and sadness, that the thought of remembering anymore terrified her. Had her parents done this to her? Could her own father have beaten her unconscious and left her in the park? It didn't seem possible, but from what she could remember, it was the only plausible explanation.

She buried her face in her hands and groaned. What the hell was she going to do? She couldn't go to the police or even a hospital; they would definitely try to find her family. Without any memories, how could she go back there? If her father did do this to her, then what would happen if she went back? She knew rationally that no-one could actually force her to go home, but without a memory, how would anyone believe her story? She had no clue if she still lived at home even, but right now, she was so terrified, she just could not bear to take the risk.

She decided to try and find a homeless shelter for the night. She was sure that once she'd had a good sleep she'd be able to think more clearly and decide what to do.

She stumbled out of the restaurant and asked directions from at least a dozen people before she found someone who had any idea where a shelter was. She limped painfully along the darkening streets, and after several wrong turns, she made it to the shelter.

She knocked on the closed door several times before it was opened. The man before her was in his late thirties, as far as she could gage, with a shaved head, goatee beard, several facial piercings and a rather bored expression.

`I wish you people would learn' he sighed, barely even looking at her. `There are only so many beds, once they're gone - that's it - tough luck. You should all know by now to get here early'. And without so much as a farewell, he slammed the door shut, narrowly missing her toes.

The girl stood there for a full minute, shocked. Only so many beds? She'd thought she only had to make it here, then she'd be safe, she'd be able to get a drink, or even food, and then finally, _finally_ be able to sleep. The sweet oblivion of sleep. What could she do now? Where could she go? She'd seen plenty of homeless sleeping in doorways and the like on her way to the shelter. Surely there was somewhere better? So she walked, and walked, her ankle sending sharp shafts of pain shooting up her leg with every step, with an echoing stab in her pounding head. It was a warm night, but she shivered incessantly, her teeth chattering. It dimly registered in her mind that the shaking was probably shock, but she ignored the warning. Eventually as she reached a bench, she could walk no further, and she sank heavily onto it. She wept softly, in too much pain, and too scared to just lie down and sleep. She hugged herself tightly, rocking. She spent the night like that, jumping at every sound for what seemed like an eternity, until eventually dawn broke and the city sprang to life around her.

She stayed there until the staring of passers-by became too much to bear. Her stomach grumbled almost constantly and her throat virtually stuck together, it was so dry. She eventually found a public drinking fountain, and drank as much as she could possibly hold to calm her hunger pangs.

Her stomach temporarily placated, she sat down to think. A job was obviously to be her first priority, she thought, once she had one, she could get herself a place to live, not to mention food and clothes.

Huddled in her doorway, the freezing snow slowly melting in her hair, she snorted cynically. How naive she had been back then. She hadn't known the impossibility of getting a job without an address, national insurance number or bank account. Cash in hand jobs were few and far between and almost never given to the homeless. She'd survived so far by taking her cue from other street kids, sleeping in doorways and under bridges, in tube stations when she could get away with it, occasionally getting a bed in a shelter, but not often enough. She begged and stole when she had to, anything to survive. She hadn't made friends with the other street kids. She spoke with them on rare occasions only, trying to keep herself distant, fearful of falling into their habits of drugs, alcohol or prostitution. The loneliness was hard to bear, but the loss of her pride would be harder.

As the nights grew colder, she watched the street kids who'd turned to prostitution almost enviously. They had money, and warmth, if only for a short while. What would it be like? She wondered. Surely it couldn't be that bad. Sex is just sex; she tried to convince herself, just a physical function, nothing to it.

As it started to snow, she pulled her battered coat around her even more tightly, trying to cut out the icy wind and ignore her grumbling stomach. She knew if she turned a trick or two, she would have enough money to eat, maybe even get a room for a night or two. She would even be in the warm for however long it took - hopefully. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she thought, maybe I could do it just a few times to set myself up. The other street kids made it look so easy - even if they did spend their money more on drugs and alcohol rather than food. She sighed, dreaming of a warm bed, and her belly filled with hot food. She began to cry softly, she was cold, so cold. She knew that if she turned a trick she could be warm, just for a little while, but her damned pride just wouldn't let her do it.

She eventually dozed off into a fitful sleep, light enough to jump up running if she needed to, but deep enough to escape from the constant and nagging fright that dogged her at every minute, for at least a couple of hours.

**A/N: Just so you know, Edward makes his appearance next chapter! This story is actually complete so I'll be updating regularly – at least once a week – or more if reviews get demanding! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

`I'm telling you we're lost. I can't see any street signs through this snow, so the map's no good. We'll just have to stop and ask for directions'.

`Oh of course! And who are we going to ask? Frosty the snowman? This was your dumb idea to borrow a car to do the tourist thing by night, Edward. You know if we get out, we'll get mobbed'.

`Oh, shut up, Jasper' said Edward, exasperated `You needed to get out of that hotel just as much as I did, and if there's no-one around to ask, who's going to mob us?' He wiped the condensation off the inside of the windscreen. As he peered through the fogged windows and the snow, the headlights of the little car they'd borrowed flashed over a small figure huddled in a doorway. `Look, there! He looks pretty harmless'. He pulled the car over to the kerb and switched off the engine.

`What are you nuts? He could be the next Jack the Ripper for all you know!' said Jasper, annoyed at Edward's naiveté.

`Will you stop whining? It's just a kid!'

Edward climbed out of the car, snow immediately coating his scruffy bronze hair and long overcoat.

Jasper sighed and climbed out to join his younger brother, pulling a woollen hat down over his thick blonde hair. They stood over the child-like figure in the doorway.

`It's a girl!' exclaimed Jasper, as the light from their headlights fell on her face.

Huffing out a misty breath, Edward bent over and shook the girl. She awoke with a start, and as her gaze focused on the two big men in overcoats leaning over her, she began to scream.

Edward reared back, startled, and fell on his backside in the snow, putting his arms up to protect himself from the girl, who'd lifted a hefty looking bag as if to hit him. She stopped, quite suddenly, just before the bag connected with him, and stared at his face, a mixture of fright, fury and curiosity on her face.

`I know you! Who are you?' she demanded in a somewhat croaky voice.

`I'm Edward, and this is my brother, Jasper. Please, we didn't mean to scare you, we just needed some directions'.

The girl frowned as she stared at them, her mind piecing together fragments of memory until she came up with the answer. Her eyes widened in shock. `You are kidding, aren't you? You're not part of that American pop group, Eclipsed, are you?'

`Yeah' sighed Edward in relief `we are'.

`Boy, I've never been so glad to be famous' groaned Jasper.

The girl dropped her bag in the snow, and put her hands on her hips. The brothers, getting a good look at her face now, saw that not only was she older than she had a first appeared, but that under the mess, she was really quite pretty, and quite furious.

`Just who the hell do you think you are?' she exploded `Just because you're famous, does not give you the right to go around scaring the life out of people! I thought I was about to get beaten up or raped! Don't you have any consideration in those little pea-brained, pop-singing heads of yours?' Surprisingly, as quick as she flared, she ran out of steam and deflated like a balloon with a pin prick in it. She looked at them with weary eyes `Just go away, okay?' She began to cough, great dry hoarse coughs, which seemed to wrack her entire body. `Just go!' she gasped, holding her aching ribs.

`Hey, look, are you okay?' Edward asked, concerned `Do you need a doctor or something?' He touched her arm gently, but she threw off his touch, angry with herself for being so weak, and chilled at the thought of seeing a doctor. She stood up to her full, pretty formidable height, her blood boiling.

`Leave me alone!' she screamed. She seemed to waver before their very eyes, and before they could take a step towards her, she passed out at their feet.

When she finally came to, she found herself seated in the back of a car. Edward had an arm around her, and was trying to get her to drink some coffee out of a thermos. She sipped it gratefully, feeling its warmth spread through her body, and a strange, yet comforting tingle ran through her at his closeness. She sighed as she began to feel the warmth of the heater on her icy hands and face. She was actually beginning to relax, when with shock, she realised that she was in the back of a car with a complete stranger.

`Shh, it's okay' said Edward quickly as he felt her tense up with rising panic. `We won't hurt you, I promise. Look, just think about it. You know who we are, you'd go to the papers in a flash if we did anything to you, it would ruin our careers'.

She felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. Although she knew it'd be just her word against theirs, and money silenced a lot of mouths, any scandal would at the very least damage their good-guy reputations. `Look, all we want from you is directions' continued Edward `we're lost and need to get back to our hotel. If you help us out, you can have a bath, a warm bed for the night and all the room service you can handle'.

Her temper flared again `I am NOT a prostitute!' she began, her voice quivering with anger `so you can just...'

`Woah! Steady!' exclaimed Jasper from the driver's seat `We never thought you were! You're not exactly dressed for the part!' She flushed, fully aware of how terrible she looked, with her battered jeans - the holes in which showed her greyed leggings underneath - her jumper and coat were in even worse condition. Her hair was greasy and stringy, hanging in rather unattractive clumps around her face. Still, he could've had the manners not to point it out! `Look, you're obviously not well' he continued `all we're offering is a place to stay tonight, in the warm, with no strings attached'.

`Why?' she asked bluntly.

That was the question, Edward thought, why were they so determined to get her back to the hotel? Was it just pity? He didn't know, so he said `Because we feel guilty for scaring you, and you look like you could really use a break right now. Beside, we do need your help to get back to the hotel, we are lost!'

She stared at Edward, wondering if he had somehow sensed that she was nearing that breaking point. Although still wary of them, her instincts told her that she would see only truth in his face. She had learned to read people pretty well over the last few months, so she asked `No tricks?'

`No tricks' he agreed, nodding.

She sighed, believing him and relaxed back into the seat slightly. She felt so weak, her head muzzy with flu, and almost all the fight drained out of her. She was warm, for the first time in what seemed to be forever, and at this point she just didn't care where they were going, or what they wanted with her, she would worry about that when they got there. `Okay, where to?' she asked.

`The Dorchester' Jasper replied, and she began to direct them through the snowy streets.

Edward watched her as she stared out the side window. If you looked through the grime, she was really quite stunning. He wondered how she had ended up this way. _Drugs? Family? A boyfriend? What happened to her?_ hethought. Suddenly he was staring into a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes. He scrambled for something to say, to cover his awkwardness at being caught staring.

`So what's your name?' he laughed a little falsely, `I mean, what are we supposed to call you, hey you?' A corner of her mouth twitched. `Wow!' he smiled `That was almost a smile there. Careful, we might think you're actually friendly!' Her smile widened, lighting her face in a way that seemed to steal his breath.

`I'm Bella' she said.

`Don't give much away, do you?' he asked flippantly, arching an eyebrow.

Her smile vanished instantly and she said nothing for a moment. After all, what could she say? She couldn't tell them she knew nothing else about herself, they'd think she was nuts! Edward spoke then, bringing her out of her reverie,

`You can trust us you know'.

Bella silently contemplated that. In her recent experiences, she had learned not to give her trust to anyone. So why did she feel she could trust these two complete strangers? Despite their clean-living pop images, they really could be just as perverted as anyone. She just didn't know. She saw Edward was waiting for her to say something, but was mesmerised for a moment by his rich chocolate brown eyes.

`Short for Isabella' she said eventually `also known by some as `hey you''. She mumbled this, feeling tired, so tired. She relaxed further into her seat, she felt as though she could sleep forever. Edward shrugged out of his coat and laid it cautiously over her, feeling as though they'd just won a major battle, also feeling as though it wouldn't be the last.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, apart from the odd direction from Bella. As they neared the hotel, the warmth finally had its way with her, and she dozed off. When they pulled up in front of the hotel, Edward gently shook Bella awake. She woke again with a start, at which Jasper said quickly,

`Don't scream! Don't scream!'

She smiled a little at his panicked expression, feeling cosier than she had in a long time. `Don't panic, I've got pretty good reflexes!'

As they got out of the car and handed the keys, and a hefty tip to the doorman, whom they'd borrowed the car from, Edward thought how sad life was. What had she gone through to need reflexes like that? He couldn't imagine anyone having to live their life like that. Coming from Chicago, he was of course used to seeing the homeless, and while he felt every good citizen's guilt at seeing them, it wasn't something that kept him lying awake at night. For some reason though Bella was particularly bothering him.

As they walked into the huge hotel lobby, Bella immediately felt uneasy again. It was as if every eye in the place was on her, not that there were many at that time of night, but she still felt uncomfortable, as if someone would point out at any second that she just didn't belong. She sighed with relief as the doors of the lift closed behind them, and the three of them rode up to the suite, standing necessarily close to each other in the small space. She should be wary, but she felt somehow more protected than claustrophobic with these two big men looming over her own generous 5 feet 10.

After two burly bodyguards had looked her up and down, they eventually entered their suite, and a crowd of people descended on them, all talking at once. Bella hung back, suddenly very shy among this large group of people. She felt so dazed with the flu that she just couldn't concentrate on what anyone was saying. All she wanted to do was sleep; she was so tired she could almost fell asleep where she stood.

When the noise died down a bit, a handsome older man with platinum blonde hair and wearing a rather crumpled business suit demanded `Just where the hell have you been? You've been gone for hours, we were worried sick!'

`Chill, Harry' said Jasper, placating `We got a bit lost, but we're back and we've brought back a stray'

`And who's this?' exclaimed Harry `Come here and introduce yourself'.

Bella felt rooted to the spot with shyness, and dazed confusion shone in her eyes as her tired and flu'ed brain tried to understand what was being said, but then Edward gently urged her forward.

`This is Isabella' he said `we gave her a bit of a scare earlier, and she's not very well, so we said she could stay here for the night'. He gave Harry a pointed look.

`Of course, of course' said Harry, instantly realising she was homeless. This was not the first time one of the boys had played good Samaritan. `Thank you, Isabella for seeing the boys back safe. I bet you could use a hot bath, a good meal and a long night's sleep, am I right?'

Bella nodded, struck dumb with shyness, and Harry laughed `No need to be shy with us, we don't bite! Forgive me, let me introduce everyone. You've already met Jasper and Edward, this is the rest of the band'. He went on to introduce two young men, whom Bella had already recognised as part of Eclipsed, as Jacob and Emmett.

Then came the two bodyguards, both huge men - even bigger than the brothers - who would be terrifying in a dark alley, but Bella guessed that both Quil and Embry were softies at heart. He finished with `...and I'm Harry Clearwater, Eclipsed manager. Emmett, go run this poor girl a bath, she looks ready to drop. Edward, get her something to sleep in. Jacob, get the room service menu...'

He barked orders left and right until ten minutes later, Bella found herself lying back in a hot bath, filled to the rim with lightly perfumed bubbles, in what she was sure had to be the biggest, most plush bathroom she had ever seen. She finally felt warm all the way through for the first time in her existing memory.

Although she would have liked to stay in there for hours, she knew she would have to go out soon and face the crowd. And Edward. She sighed, she couldn't believe the instant attraction she had felt for him. It was totally unreasonable. She didn't have these feelings for Jasper, and they looked so much alike - both tall, broad shouldered and stunningly hot and despite the colour difference, the hair with that hint of a curl that fell over both their foreheads? Ungh! Her fingers had itched to smooth back the lock that fell in Edward's stunning green eyes as he'd looked at her. She didn't know Edward. Most likely wouldn't get the chance to know him, yet his slightest touch made her want, well, more?

_It's just a bad case of lust_; she thought to herself, _it means nothing! Aside from that, I'm only here for one night, and he's famous, and what the hell would he see in me anyway?_ Still the way he'd looked at her in the car...

She tried not to think of Edward as she towelled herself dry, but as she slipped the large tee-shirt he had given her, the scent of him invaded her senses, making her head swim, but at the same time, making her feel secure, as she had in the car with his arm around her.

She dried her hair roughly with the towel, and used the brush that was lying on the counter. She looked in the mirror and aside from the sore red nose and painful chest from her coughing fits, she felt almost human again.

She took a deep breath and went back out into the spacious living area, feeling inexplicably shy at facing them all wearing nothing but a tee-shirt. All talk stopped as she entered the room and Edward felt his breath catch in his throat at the bolt of arousal that shot through him. She wasn't merely pretty; in fact, he didn't think he had ever seen anything so beautiful. Her long dark brown hair, now clean, floated past her shoulders, falling into her face, until she tucked it behind her ear in a nervous gesture. Her deep brown eyes shone brightly from her freshly scrubbed face. Her tongue darted out, moistening her full, soft lips. His gaze dragged down her body, noting the way his tee-shirt skimmed her curves, ending mid-shapely thigh. He cleared his throat, `Er, your food's here'. He took her by the hand, unable to resist touching her, and led her to the table.

`Thanks' she said `but I'm really not very hungry'.

`Look, I'll bet you haven't had a decent meal for a while, and you're obviously not well. You really should eat something'.

`Okay, I'll try' she conceded, sighing, and reluctantly let go of Edward's hand. She just about managed to force down a slice of toast and some scrambled egg.

`Come on, drink up' said Jasper, nudging the orange juice closer to her `it's good for you'.

Bella rolled her eyes at the big brother attitude, and drank some of the juice.

`Okay boys, you've really got to get to bed. It's 3am now and you've got a photo shoot at nine' said Harry. They groaned good-naturedly and left for their rooms. Edward took Bella by the hand again.

`Come on' he said, somewhat huskily `I'll show you where you're sleeping'.

Bella gulped, her stomach fluttering at the images that popped into her mind, and dismissed them, knowing Edward wasn't planning to take advantage of her, yet she couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed at the notion. Edward led her into a bedroom that had masculine belongings literally strewn everywhere and Bella realised with a start that this was his room.

`I can't take your room!' she protested `You've done enough! I'll take the sofa'.

`Don't be a hero, Bella' sighed Edward `you're not well, and I'm just returning your favour - I promised you a warm bed, not a sofa. Come on'. He led her to the bed and pulled back the covers. `Get in' he ordered gently. Bella felt far too weak to offer more than a token protest and climbed into the bed. Edward tucked the quilt around her. She sighed contentedly as she snuggled under the thick duvet. Edward brushed her hair back from her forehead and exclaimed `You're burning up! How do you feel? Honestly?' he pressed, knowing she wouldn't tell him the truth.

`Like crap' she sniffed, smiling ruefully.

`I'll be back in a minute' he said and left the room. He returned shortly with a mug of something yellow and extremely pungent.

`What's that smell?' she asked wrinkling her nose.

`It's an old family hot lemon recipe'.

`What's in it? It looks gross!'

`I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you' he replied in his best Nazi impression. `No seriously, it's just hot water, soluble paracetomol, a couple of teaspoons of honey, a touch of lemon juice and that delightful smell is a couple of drops of peppermint concentrate. I drink it without the paracetomol sometimes before I go on stage; it's good for the voice. Now come on' he urged `drink up!'

Bella took a sip and almost spat it out again `That's disgusting!' she complained, grimacing.

Edward grinned, `That must mean it's good for you. At least, that's what my mom tries to tell me!'

Bella reluctantly drank the foul-smelling liquid, under the watchful eye of Edward, who then took the mug from her, pulled the quilt up round her again, and with an impulse that surprised them both, kissed her fiery forehead. He left the room as she drifted off to sleep with the imprint of his soft lips on her forehead, and on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

When Bella woke, she stretched languorously, feeling totally refreshed. She got out of the bed and brushed her hair, noticing only then that Edward was asleep in a chair on the other side of the bed. She frowned, what was he doing there? She went to wake him, but hesitated, feeling shy at the thought of touching him, besides he really did look worn out. She quietly left the room instead, hoping to find a cup of tea and something to eat, for she felt ravenous. As she left the room, Jasper looked up from the sofa where he sat watching television and exclaimed,

`Bella! You shouldn't be out of bed!'

She was puzzled `Why not? I feel much better after a decent night's sleep'.

`Don't you know what day it is?' he asked.

`Of course I do, it's Saturday!'

`Wrong, it's Tuesday! You've been out of it with a fever for days!'

`You're kidding aren't you' exclaimed Bella, but even as she said it, visions of endless wet flannels on her forehead, and Edward and Jasper making her drink lots more hot lemon appeared in her mind. She sat down heavily on the sofa `No you're not joking! Lord, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put you to so much trouble. And poor Edward! Has he been sleeping on the sofa all this time?'

`It was no trouble' said Edward, appearing from the bedroom, running a hand through his hair and looking rather bleary-eyed. `You couldn't exactly help it!'

`We were worried about you' said Emmett `you were completely delirious, saying all sorts of weird things'.

Bella looked at Emmett, wide-eyed `What did I say?' she asked.

Edward must have caught the note of panic in her voice, for he shot a warning look at the others and said soothingly `Oh, nothing we could really make out, it was hard to understand you. Are you hungry?'

She frowned at Edward for a moment, realising from his swift change of subject that she must have said quite a bit, and all of it understandable, but decided if he didn't want to talk about it, she certainly didn't either! `Yeah, I am pretty hungry' she replied.

When room service delivered her breakfast, she sat down with the others to eat. The conversation turned to their plans for the next few days. Her eyes widened as she listened to plans for concerts, interviews and photo-shoots. Somehow she'd forgotten, that here she was, eating breakfast with an internationally renowned band! Only a few days before, she'd been begging for money and food in the park just down the street. She put her knife and fork down and stared at them all in wonder.

`What's wrong?' Jacob asked her.

Bella shook herself `Nothing, I'd just better get going'.

They all started talking to her at the same time.

`You can't go!'

`You can't go back on the streets!'

`The doctor said you should rest for at least a week after the fever breaks anyway'.

Bella's ears picked that up in particular, and she looked sharply at Jacob `You let a doctor see me?'

`Of course we did' he said, puzzled `you were very ill, you needed medicine!'

`You needed help' added Emmett `You still do'.

`What are you talking about?' she asked sharply.

Edward sighed and put down his knife and fork. `Look Bella, we know about the amnesia, it was one of the things you talked about when you were delirious'.

`Oh, you mean one of the things you couldn't understand, right?' she said sarcastically. Her volatile temper flared, making her movements jerky, so that when she stood up, she knocked her chair over. `Well no-one is going to send me home! Not you lot and not some stupid doctor. No-one, do you hear me?' She spun around to storm off, but as she did, she became dizzy again, and would have fallen, had Edward not caught her and lifted her high in his arms. She struggled and argued as he carried her into the bedroom and deposited her on the bed none too gently.

`Look at me, Bella' he said sternly. She did so, sullenly, hating herself for being so weak. `Why wont you just let us help you?' he asked `You're obviously still sick. If you went back out there, and we won't let you!' he stressed `You'd have a relapse. Do you really think you could cope with that fever on your own, out there? Just think what could happen to you!' Edward sighed `Look, if you want to repay us, just stay. We won't send you home, I promise. It sounds as though you had a really rough time there'.

Bella sighed, her temper cooling as quickly as it had flared `I'm not sure really' she said quietly `I've just had, visions I suppose you'd call them. Just faces and lots of emotion. All I know for sure is that I was so upset I had to get away. I just don't know why' she added softly.

Edward's annoyance with her melted at the sadness and confusion on her face. He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his. `Have you thought about trying to find your family? Find out what really happened?'

`No' she said firmly, her voice wobbling just a little with emotion.

`Okay' he sighed `I won't push you. But, you must stay with us. Look, we like you; maybe we'd just feel too guilty at letting you go back out there. We could give you a job if you want one. We do need someone backstage in wardrobe'.

She looked at him tearfully `Why are you being so nice to me? All I've done is give you grief'.

Edward grinned `We're obviously suckers for punishment. So how about it?'

`You'd give me a job?' she asked hopefully.

He nodded `Yep. We honestly do need help in wardrobe'.

Bella thought briefly. Did she dare trust these men? She'd spent so many months being wary of everyone who crossed her path. Trust did not come easily to her, but here were these men. They'd taken her in and looked after her while she was ill, no questions asked. They were international celebrities, they should be more wary than anyone, but not once had she been made to feel unwelcome. They were offering her a place to live and a job, exactly what she'd been trying to accomplish for five, long, miserable months. She really had no option but to trust them, so she took a deep breath and said `Okay, you've got a deal'.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

For the next week, while the band were out and about doing their usual interviews, photo shoots and concerts, Bella lay around in their spare clothes and got thoroughly bored doing nothing.

She pottered around, keeping the suite tidy; even though they said she would put the housekeeper out of work and aught to be resting anyway. The band didn't spend much time at the hotel, only appearing briefly for a change of clothes or a quick bite to eat with her before they had to go out again. When they were in the suite however, they all spent time with her, chatting and joking around. She wouldn't have believed they were really famous; they were so down to earth, except that she saw them everywhere in papers and on the television.

Bella was getting on with all of them really well, and found them a lot of fun, if annoyingly insistent on her resting. Edward and Jasper persistently treated her like a kid sister, which considering her developing crush on Edward, was rather infuriating, however sweet his intentions.

On the last day of her enforced rest, the doctor came back to check on her and pronounced her fit and well, but not to overdo things. He discussed the amnesia with her, saying that there really wasn't anything that could be done to force her memories to return, and in fact there was no guarantee that her memory ever would return. He offered her counselling to help her adjust to the situation, which she refused rather emphatically.

`Why didn't you take the therapy, Bella?' asked Jasper.

`Don't start on that big brother trip with me Jasper. I just don't want to okay? I'm fine'.

`Alright! Chill out! Boy you've got a temper!' he teased.

Bella shot him a quick grin `I don't know where you guys got the idea that I've got a quick temper, it's just not true!'

The band snorted in disbelief, and Bella relaxed as no mention of therapy was made again. The last thing she wanted was for her memory to return and to actually remember her father beating her, or an abusive childhood. At least not knowing for sure in that respect was a comfort.

So, a little later when all the band came and sat around her as she slumped in front of the television, she thought, _uh-oh, I'm off!_ She was about to make good her escape, when Jacob said,

`Don't run off! We're not ganging up on you!'

She looked at him a little surprised that he'd read her mind.

Jacob shrugged and said `Saw that wild little look in your eyes for a moment!' He grinned at her `and anyway, this is a nice surprise!'

Edward was startled by an emotion that felt alarmingly like jealousy over their camaraderie. He shook himself. Behave, he though, she's had enough problems without you adding to them. Besides those looks between them don't mean a thing. Do they?

`So what is it?' asked Bella, all manner of possibilities flitting through her mind.

`Well we've got the day off tomorrow' continued Jacob `and since you can't remember when you're birthday is, we're making it tomorrow and we are going to treat and pamper you all day long. You've had a rough time of it, and we're going to spoil you rotten'.

Bella grinned in relief `Wouldn't dream of it' she said `I've been arguing with the four of you all week and haven't won once!'

There was a stunned silence, then Emmett said `I don't believe it; we thought we'd have to drag you out by the hair!'

`She's obviously learned who's the boss around here' joked Jasper.

Bella shot him a dirty look before saying `So how old am I going to be tomorrow then?'

`Hadn't thought of that!' laughed Edward.

`Twenty's a nice round age for a nice round girl!' joked Jacob.

Bella playfully punched Jacob's arm before saying `Twenty it is then!'

`Okay, teenager, time for bed!' teased Jasper. Bella shot another dirty look at Jasper, but since she was actually tired, she got up to go to bed, but left with a parting shot of,

`Fine, but Jacob, you're younger than me, little boys should be in bed too!' and flounced into her, or rather, Edward's room.

Jacob looked so comically stunned for a moment that the others practically fell over laughing. It had been a long time since anyone had dared call Jacob a little boy, for he was approximately six foot four, and fourteen stone of solid muscle. He wasn't twenty however until that July.

Once he'd got over his laughing fit, Edward got up to go to Bella's room to tuck her in, as had become their custom. Every night since she'd been there, he would wait until she was settled under the covers before going in to sit at the end of her bed. They would chat for a time before they said good night, then Edward would stroke the hair away from her face and kiss her forehead softly before leaving. He supposed he was treating her like a child, but he couldn't seem to help himself. It was pure sweet torture to see her all snuggled up under the quilt, with her defences relaxed, and the sight provided him every night with deliciously teasing dreams.

When he went into her room this particular night, she was not at all relaxed yet, and she jumped as he walked in the door as if she were nervous.

`Edward, when can I start working? Please? I'm dying of boredom being stuck in this hotel room every day!'

Edward smiled `Yeah, and you've sure let us know about it!' She had the grace to smile sheepishly. `I suppose its okay for you to start now, but you will still take it easy for a while, wont you?'

Bella sighed. Even though she was far from immature, Edward insisted on treating her like a child. _I should have asked for a higher age_, she thought rolling her eyes. _I'll just have to prove that I'm a capable adult when I start working._ `I guess so' she said in response to his question.

`Good. So you can start day after tomorrow for our next concert - okay?'

`Okay' Bella smiled ``night Edward'.

She snuggled under the quilt, and Edward leaned over, his breath ruffling her hair before he kissed her forehead.

``Night Bella' he whispered before leaving her room.

Bella drifted off into an almost peaceful sleep, feeling the soft touch of his lips on her forehead long after he'd left.

The next day was quite mild for late January, and it had only just turned light when Bella was rudely woken to shouts of,

`Wakey, wakey!' and `Happy Birthday, Bella!' Then there was a rousing chorus of `Happy Birthday', to which Bella just groaned and tried to snuggle deeper into the thick, cosy quilt.

`Oh, no you don't!' laughed Jacob and he yanked the quilt off her, whistling appreciatively at what he'd revealed.

That instant emblazoned itself on Edward's brain. Her t-shirt had ridden up, revealing not only her thighs, but also her rather tatty, once-white, cotton underwear, an expanse of firm, satiny stomach along with a few prominent ribs.

He was suddenly, painfully aware of two things. One was that this girl, no matter what she was doing, or what she was wearing, could bring forth an arousal so strong that she stole his breath away. The other was that she was still desperately thin. His heart lurched, seeing just how skinny she'd gotten. She very rarely managed to eat an entire meal, but said that it was probably because she was used to only eating about once a day. Seeing her ribs stick out the way they were made him realise that it was probably more like once or twice a week. It pained him terribly to think of her alone on the streets, freezing and starving. She brought the strongest protective urge out of him, making him even more determined to get her back to full health.

Her squealing brought Edward out of his reverie. She'd retaliated on Jacob by launching herself onto his back, punching and kicking him playfully. Jacob spun around, trying to dislodge her from his back, whilst the others tried to help him.

Edward grinned at the sight, and threw himself into the confusion. Finally, he managed to get a firm hold on her. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her down to the bed, where they all pounced on her, tickling her mercilessly, enjoying the sight and sound of her laughter.

Eventually after a fair amount of playing around, they left her alone to shower and get dressed. When she was ready, they left for a shopping centre, the band wearing old clothes and hats as an attempt at a disguise.

They helped her shop, mostly for casual clothes, and she argued with almost everything, saying it was way too much, too expensive, and when they tried to buy her dressy clothes, she argued with,

`When the hell am I going to need a ball-gown for heavens sake?'

No matter how she argued, no matter how unnecessary she thought the clothes to be, they wore her down until just about everything went into the pile. They badgered her into trying everything on and model for them, mainly to annoy her, but also to keep themselves amused. All the clothes changing made her hot and flustered, and not a little grumpy.

About three hours later, Bella looked at the multitude of clothes being loaded into the car and said sarcastically, `Well, I think that should just about do for clothes for the next five years!'

`What about underwear?' said Edward, unthinkingly `I noticed earlier that you need some new stuff'

Bella's mouth dropped open in surprise, while the others laughed uproariously. Edward turned beetroot red as he realised what he'd revealed.

`Edward, you sly dog!' laughed Jacob.

`Er, I mean, well, oh hell; everyone needs new underwear now and then. And all I noticed was the underwear hanging in the bathroom'. His ears began to burn along with his face, but Bella grinned, squeezed his hand and said gratefully,

`Thanks Edward, I wasn't sure how to bring it up'.

`I'm surprised at you Edward' grinned Emmett `I would have thought it'd be Jacob talking about her panties!'

`Oh I was getting to it' laughed Jacob, then rubbed his hands together, a wicked gleam in his eye, `Next stop, women's lingerie! My area of expertise!'

When they arrived at the lingerie shop however, Jasper took pity on Bella and persuaded the others to leave her to it for half an hour.

`Thanks Jasper' said Bella gratefully, her face burning with embarrassment.

`Spoil sports' groaned Jacob as they dragged him away.

When they returned almost an hour later, they looked far too pleased with themselves for Bella's peace of mind.

`What have you been up to?' she asked suspiciously as Jasper went to pay for her purchases, `You look decidedly shifty!'

`I told you we were too late' said Jacob, nudging Emmett; he turned to Bella `We were hoping to catch you trying on some sexy black lace stuff!' He wiggled his eyebrows at her, leering suggestively.

Bella batted him away, already being too used to his teasing advances. `No, that's not it' she replied `you've definitely been up to something'.

`That's for us to know and you to find out' said Jasper, a mischievous grin on his face.

`Next stop, beauty parlour!' announced Jacob, quickly.

`Don't think I can't tell when you're changing the subject Jacob! And we're not going to the `beauty parlour', you've given me more than enough already'.

`Uh-oh, temper alert!' teased Emmett `Do we have to tickle you into compliance right here and now?'

Bella gave him a dirty look, `Don't even try it' she warned

`You think we won't? Don't forget, we know where you're ticklish now!' He stepped toward her, extending his fingers menacingly `There's this little spot between your fourth and fifth ribs...'

`Okay! Okay!' laughed Bella, backing away as soon as he made contact `I give in! Pamper me to your hearts content!'

`I keep trying!' whined Jacob `but you wont let me get past a friendly pamper!'

Edward's green eyed monster began to rise again, before he quashed it, annoyed. There's absolutely nothing to be jealous of, he told himself, and Bella didn't like Jacob in that way, any more than she liked him!

Meanwhile the others had just groaned and Jacob's comment and walked off.

They went to the `beauty parlour' - as Jacob put it - where the stereotypically camp male hairdresser proclaimed that it would be a crime to cut all of her waist length, naturally red highlighted hair off, and just trimmed it to a lighter length. He styled it into loose curls that tumbled down her back and framed her flushed face. She also had a facial, a manicure and some expert make-up advice, plus all the cosmetics to do it herself, and all the while the band hung around, chatting and making her laugh and groan with their clowning.

On the way back to the hotel in the car, Edward wasn't the only one who couldn't keep his eyes off Bella's transformation. She was fairly glowing with the excitement of her day. She had a radiance that attracted them, like moths to a flame. Bella, totally oblivious to the picture she made, stretched out and put her hands behind her head. `Ahh!' she sighed `I could get used to this!'

The others laughed uproariously. `Yeah right!' said Emmett `You think we're doing this again after the hassle you've given us today?'

`Well, okay' Bella conceded, with a smile, sitting up properly `maybe I'll never get used to it, but I enjoyed today, really I did. Thanks guys, this was the best birthday present ever'.

`It's not over yet honey' said Jasper `This is just a pit stop to get changed for tonight. Your birthday isn't over for a few more hours yet!'

`What?' exclaimed Bella `You can't be serious?'

`Yes we are! What's a birthday if you don't go out and celebrate?'

Of course, she argued with them all the way back to the hotel, but it was obvious that she was actually enjoying the attention they were lavishing on her, and eventually `persuaded' her.

An hour or so after they got back to the suite, the band were hanging around the living room, still waiting for Bella.

`Come on Bella!' yelled Jasper `Freakin' women, always keeping you waiting' he teased.

`Watch it, Jasper' Bella called back through the closed door `remember I got my nails sharpened today!' Hearing their laughter, but knowing they were getting impatient, she took one last look in the mirror.

Her dress was a deep blue halter-neck, which left her back almost completely bare. The satin material emphasised her curves and fell to just above her knee, a side split showing glimpses of thigh as she walked. Although most of the underwear she'd bought today had been serviceable day to day wear, she had felt the need to buy something sexy too. She couldn't remember ever feeling as desirable as she did wearing what she was. Her breasts were too full to go without a bra, but she had found a halter-neck one which did up round the waist in a sheer black lace material. The matching thong leaving her buttocks bare felt absolutely delicious against the satin of her dress. On her feet she wore midnight blue strappy high-heeled sandals, which she was sure would end up killing her by the end of the night but the guys had insisted flats did not go with dressy outfits and she'd caved like every other time today.

She'd styled her hair to leave only a few curly tendrils of hair to frame her face, leaving her back completely bare. All in all it was a stunning outfit, but as she stared at the stranger in the mirror she found herself whispering nervously `This isn't me! What if they don't think I look good?'

She fiddled with her hair again, when Jasper yelled again `Come on Bella! We've got reservations'.

She took a deep breath for confidence and stepped out into the living room. Once again, all noise stopped as the band stared at her.

`I tell ya, Bella' laughed Jacob `if you weren't an older woman, I'd probably propose right now!' That broke the spell and the others joined in telling her how gorgeous she looked.

Only Edward didn't actually get up to look her over. He was feeling too light-headed as the blood in his head rushed to other parts of his anatomy. Once again, she stole his breath away. She was absolutely stunning, and also rather embarrassed, he noticed and smiled widely.

`Er, thanks guys' Bella mumbled, her face now a lovely shade of red, `shall we go?'

`Not yet' said Edward `what's a birthday if you don't get to open presents? Come here and sit down'. He patted the sofa next to him.

`Oh no! Come on!' exclaimed Bella `You've given me more than enough already!'

`Ah, shut up Bella' said Emmett `you know you love it! Just sit back and enjoy. These are personal gifts from us'.

Bella gave up. She had been fighting them all day, and hadn't won one argument, so she sighed and went to sit on the sofa between Edward and Jasper.

Jacob gave her his gift first. She started off carefully opening the wrapping paper without actually tearing it, and then with a look at the others, she grinned and ripped it off instead. She held the tee-shirt up in front of her. On the front was a picture of an angry cartoon cow and the words `moody cow' written across it. Bella refused to rise to the bait, much to Jacob's disappointment, but he cheered up when she laughed, thanked him and gave him a hug.

Emmett gave her his gift next, and she opened a bottle of perfume. `Thanks Emmett, it's lovely' she said as she sprayed some on her pulse points before giving him a hug too.

`Don't thank me' laughed Emmett `just wear it! I love that scent, but I'd start some crazy rumours if I wore it!'

Edward almost groaned aloud when he caught the delicious freesia scent. _Great_, he thought sarcastically, _just what I needed to cool me off_.

Jasper's present was next, and Bella opened a jewellery box to find a beautiful platinum pendant necklace. He helped her to put it on, and she turned to hug him and whisper her thanks.

Edward then gave her another jewellery box, this time she opened it to find a gorgeous platinum charm bracelet. On it were five charms, each one to represent one member of the band, such as a guitar for himself and a clown for Emmett. The fifth charm though was just a box and she looked at him puzzled.

`A box?' she asked.

`To put your new memories in' he replied.

Bella was so moved by the gift that she had to swallow the lump in her throat and furiously blink back tears as she hugged him hard. She could only whisper her thanks. The ease in which they'd enveloped her into their little family made her heart just swell with love.

`Happy birthday, honey' he said.

`Okay, let's go' interrupted Jacob `This old bag's not getting any younger you know, and we do have reservations'

They went to a Chinese restaurant first, just off Covent Garden. To avoid press and fan issues, they had actually reserved the entire restaurant to enjoy their meal.

The food was absolutely delicious, and in between lots of talking and joking around, they gorged themselves with food. After they'd eaten, they felt the need to burn off some serious calories and decided to go on to a small club to dance.

All of the band made Bella feel so special. They could easily have spent their time dancing with all the girls so obviously vying for their attention, but they kept their focus on Bella and her night. They talked and laughed and pulled her up to dance one after the other, so she barely had time to take a quick gulp of her drinks between dances.

After Jacob had monopolised Bella for a particularly saucy Lambada style dance, grinding his hips into her and holding her far closer than was necessary, Edward was absolutely seething with an emotion he told himself was NOT jealousy, and he determinedly dragged Bella back onto the dance floor for a slow dance.

It was torture, pure sweet torture to feel every soft curve of her body, gently press against him as they danced. Her face nuzzled into his neck, her breath whispering again his ear. He ran his fingers up and down her exposed spine in a feather-light touch. The feel, the smell, everything about her was driving him crazy with longing. But still he held himself back. She had been through so much, he was sure she couldn't be ready for any kind of relationship. Besides, she treated him exactly the same as the others, so she obviously wasn't even interested in him that way. He sighed deeply, desperately wanting to kiss her, but he couldn't.

What he didn't realise was that Bella was as intrigued by him as he was her. She savoured the feel of him holding her close, his strong arms enveloping her, the muscles in his shoulders tensed then relaxed under her fingers. Her heart was pounding so hard, that she was sure he would feel it. Her mind swam as his slight stubble lightly grazed her cheek. The scent of him and the feel of his body close against hers, made her breathing erratic. A little shiver of arousal ran through her as his hands smoothed over her hips, and up and down her spine. His leg occasionally slipped between hers as they danced, making her want to gasp with desire. A reaction she certainly hadn't had with Jacob.

They swayed together, fitting together so perfectly, it was almost as if they were making love. When they reluctantly drew apart at the end of the song, he kissed her cheek, thanking her for the dance, and they made their way back to the bar for a strong drink.

They were all pretty much worse for wear with drink by the time they finally returned to the hotel, so when Edward went in to say good night to Bella, she was already asleep.

He gazed at her for some time. She looked so peaceful in sleep, and so beautiful, her face scrubbed free of make up. She had on a brief slip of a night dress, the quilt pulled up to just beneath her breasts, which were clearly outlined in the pale blue satin. Her mahogany hair spread like a fan over the pillow.

He bent down to her, but instead of kissing her on the forehead, as he'd intended, he moved lower, and placed a soft, warm kiss on her lips. Bella stirred in her sleep and mumbled.

`Mmm, Edward'.

A smile touched his lips. Maybe, just maybe, she did like him a little. He reached out to touch her, but balled his hand into a fist before he made contact, remember the promise he'd made to himself, she just wasn't ready. He sighed. She was so damn tempting.

Knowing his lack of control when he'd had a few drinks too many, he turned and fairly ran out of the room. He banged his shin on the coffee table, and swore vehemently. It made him feel a little better, but not much.

He slept poorly on the sofa that night, even though he'd had enough alcohol to sink a battleship. He couldn't get rid of the vision of Bella, in his bed, just a few feet away, and the soft feel of her lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Bella was up before anyone else the next day, moving quietly, so as not to wake Edward who was still asleep on the sofa, looking almost edible. The quilt scarcely covered the important body parts, revealing his hard, muscular chest to her gaze. Her fingers itched to touch him, to smooth his hair, to stroke his cheek, to feel the hair that started at his navel spreading downwards across his flat belly to disappear beneath the quilt.

Bella smiled looking at him, remembering their dance the night before, and the way he'd kissed her when he'd thought she was asleep. If she hadn't been so surprised at his actions, she would've sunk her hands into his bronze locks like she'd been dying to do and held him to her while she kissed the life out of him. She sighed dreamily, then went off to make a cup of tea and sit down with the morning papers.

As she looked through them, she quickly became more and more upset. They were all the same. All filled with lies about herself and Eclipsed, ranging from the speculative `Eclipsed buys girl new wardrobe, are they buying her too?' to the downright insulting `Eclipsed hires whore'. They were all, of course, accompanied with distant and grainy, but recognisable pictures of them all out together the day before.

Bella began to cry, sinking her head into her arms. The best day in her existing memory, possibly her life, turned into something dirty and sordid. Oh, what trouble had she caused them and their reputation?

`Bella?' mumbled Edward, his voice husky with sleep. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes `Bella, what's wrong?' He got up, alarmed when she didn't answer, and crouched beside her, his hand smoothed down her back. `Bella, what's wrong honey?'

Bella couldn't talk through her tears, so she nudged the papers towards him. He stood, scanned quickly through the papers and swore. He pulled Bella up into his arms, her face against his neck, hot tears falling onto his shoulder. He stroked her hair and comforted her. `Shh, honey, it's okay. It's crap, we know that. That's what matters. Come on babe'. He kept talking to her soothingly until her sobs died to the occasional hiccup.

Before long, the others were also up and raving about the stories. This wasn't harmless tabloid gossip, these were real accusations.

`I'll leave' mumbled Bella `I can't stay now, think of your reputations'.

`No!' exploded Edward. He quickly reigned in his temper. The thought of Bella leaving had felt like a blow to the stomach. He tried to continue in a calmer voice `The damage has already been done, there's no point in you going anywhere'.

`Edward's right' said Jasper `We'll have a press conference and demand a retraction. I'm sure this is classed as libel, we can sue if we need to'.

`I figured you'd want to do that' said Harry, entering the hotel suite `I've arranged it for lunch time'.

The conference was held in one of the hotel's boardrooms, where Jasper, as the usual spokesperson for the group, got up and gave the statement.

`We have called this conference to set a few things straight' he began `The woman pictured in the newspapers this morning is both an employee of Eclipsed and a good friend of ours. She hasn't been well recently, and as it was birthday yesterday, we decided to treat her to a day out. We want to make it known that if a full retraction and apology isn't printed in every paper responsible, then we shall sue every one for libel and defamation of character. We feel it was extremely irresponsible of these papers to print this rubbish without even trying to ascertain any real facts. The woman in question is understandably very upset by the accusations, as we are as a group. Any questions?'

Jasper glared into the room full of reporters as if challenging them to ask a question.

`You said she's an employee' called one reporter `What does she do?'

`She works in our wardrobe department'.

`What's her name?'

`Isabella'.

`That's all?'

`Isabella Hale' said Jasper, improvising quickly. `No more questions, if you'll excuse us, we have a concert to prepare for'.

When they arrived back at the suite, they found Bella sitting on the sofa, watching television, looking clean and fresh in a pair of jeans and a white fitted sweater. She looked up as they came in with a smile. The others greeted her, then went to get ready for the concert, but Edward sat next to Bella.

`How did it go?' she asked.

`Good' said Edward `You okay?'

`I'm fine' she replied

`Are you sure?' asked Edward, unconvinced.

`Yes, really, I'm fine!'

`Come on Bella!' said Edward, exasperated `Why can't you talk to me?'

`What do you want me to say, Edward?' asked Bella, barely holding her temper.

`How about the truth? You cried earlier as if you couldn't stop, and all of a sudden you're absolutely fine? I don't think so!'

`You can't just leave it alone, can you?' snapped Bella. She got up from the sofa and began to pace, agitatedly. `Okay, no I'm not fine. You want to know why those stories upset me so much?' she demanded. Edward nodded, but Bella didn't need confirmation, her temper had the better of her and nothing could stop the explosion. `Because they were very nearly true not so long ago, that's why! Do you have any idea what it's like to be sleeping rough, in the freezing snow, and thinking about turning to prostitution just so I could be in the warm for fifteen minutes and earn enough money to eat? Do you have any idea how close I came?' Bella was yelling by now, tears streaming down her face. She swiped at them angrily. `I've got a good thing going on here with you all, I know that. I just don't want to ruin it by acting crazy'. As was always her way, her temper vanished as quickly as it arose, and she sighed running her hands through her hair.

Sensing it was now safe to do so; Edward stood and pulled her into his arms, his heart breaking with her pain. `Bella, it's okay. I can't pretend to know what it was like for you out there, but you're okay now. We're not going to let anything happen to you anymore. We're going to look after you'.

Bella pulled back a little and looked up at him, a pained expression on her face `I'm not a kid, Edward. I can look after myself'.

`I know that' he said soothingly `but you don't have to. It's not just you any more, honey. You can lean on us you know. How often in the past week have you listened to us moan? You don't think that's support? Why don't you let us give you the same?

`I just don't want to burden anyone. I've looked after myself for the past five months on the streets. It's hard to let go'.

`Just try, honey. That's all I ask'.

She sniffed a little and released him, giving him a small smile `You got a deal'.

He smiled back `See? That wasn't so hard, was it?' he joked, then became serious again. `Do you think you're up to starting work tonight?'

`Yeah. And Edward, I don't want to be treated any differently to the others at work, okay?'

`Fair enough' he nodded.

`One more thing' she said. `Just what is it I'm meant to be doing? All anyone's told me is `wardrobe'! Do I stand there with clothes hanging off me or something?'

He laughed `Pretty much! Wardrobe means just that, we have two other women who are actually partners of a couple of our stage crew, and they look after our stage clothes - you know, keep `em in one piece, send them for washing, make sure they don't get lost and they also help us get changed'.

`Didn't your mothers teach you how to dress?' she asked, confused.

`I mean that we have to get changed really quickly between songs, sometimes in like, thirty seconds. So, you'll have to have our clothes ready for us when we come backstage, then you'll have to help us change'. Bella tried to keep in her grin, if Edward got any more embarrassed, he'd probably explode. `Well, as I said there's a couple of other women there, and what they do is basically...'

`Come on Edward, spit it out!' she said, thoroughly enjoying his discomfort.

`You have to rip our clothes off' he said finally.

`Oh, okay' she said, as nonchalantly as she could. `I'll go get ready now'. She walked off to her room, grinning in anticipation.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

That night, backstage at the stadium, the noise was deafening. They had been there a couple of hours to set up, warm up and show Bella the wardrobe. They took her through all of it, and as there were going to be three `changers', including herself, she would only need to help one of the guys at a time. She figured she could handle it, no problem - well it wasn't exactly rocket science, but in fact she was looking forward to it, to feel useful again, if nothing else!

The show was due to start soon, and whilst the guys were getting alternatively nervous and excited, the crowd was going wild. Eighty thousand fans could make a hell of a lot of noise, screaming and stamping their feet. Bella couldn't resist giving them all a quick kiss and hug for luck.

`Break a leg!' she called as they left to take their places. As they launched into the first song, Brenda, a motherly looking woman, who Bella was working with, said,

`Come on then, let's get the gear ready. You can take Edward tonight, I can see you're dying to get your hands on him'. Bella gaped at the woman, who laughed at her. `Don't worry; I'm sure he doesn't know. Anyway, let's get to work. That outfit is first, just remember, as soon as they come in, dive for Edward and get his trousers off'.

Bella didn't know what to think. As much as she wanted to rip Edward's clothes off, she couldn't believe Brenda was serious. `You are joking, aren't you?' she asked.

`Not at all, just be as quick as you can' said Brenda. `Here they come'.

The band burst in and immediately started stripping off, and true to her word, Brenda was struggling with both Emmett and Jasper's trousers. Bella gulped. Edward noticed and grinned.

`It's okay, get my shoes and pants off, while I change shirts and dry off a bit, come on, quick!'

Bella took a deep breath, bent down and untied Edward's shoe laces, then slipped them off as he hopped about. Then she reached for his zipper and undid that gingerly. She grabbed the trousers by the seams and pulled them down his legs and off. She couldn't help but notice how beautifully muscular his legs were in the process.

She grabbed the next pair of trousers and when she looked up, she noticed that where she'd pulled his trousers down, his boxer shorts now rode dangerously low. Forget it and get moving! She told herself, and helped him into the new trousers. As she pulled them up, she hiked up his shorts too, hoping her flush of embarrassment would be mistaken for overheating in the small room. She sighed with relief when she'd got the trousers done up and reached for his trainers. She helped him put them on then stood up, needing to get away from the whole trouser area before she embarrassed herself any more.

`Damn it' groaned Edward. He hadn't been concentrating as Bella was doing up his trousers, and he'd buttoned his shirt up crooked. _Why the hell did I think this was a good idea?_ He thought, _how on earth am I going to stop myself from getting aroused?_ `Bella, help!' he cried. She saw what he'd done and grinned, then helped him to redo the buttons.

As she stood closer, Edward had to stifle another groan. During her exertions with his trousers and trainers, her shirt had slipped a couple of buttons and she was showing a fairly generous expanse of cleavage. Bella noticed him staring and flushed even darker, mesmerised by the look on his face. She snapped back to the present when the rest of the band started to leave. Edward was still looking at her cleavage, a look of such savage desire in his now darkened eyes, that it almost scared her, yet made her breathless at the same time. _Oh, help!_ She thought. She had to break the tension.

`I thought you said your Mum taught you how to dress!'

His eyes snapped to her face, guiltily, but when he saw she was grinning, he laughed, gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, said `Thanks, Bella' and was gone.

Bella stood looking dazed for a moment, until she heard Brenda and Angela, the other changer, laughing at her.

`Don't worry, you'll get used to it' said Angela. `Let's get to it, we've got ten minutes to tidy up these bits and get the next lot out'.

They had barely done it when the guys returned to the cluttered room. This time Bella dove straight in. Edward looked down at her in surprise. The others noticed too.

`Looks like Bella's enjoying herself' said Jacob sarcastically.

`Yeah, looks like she's got her hands full' agreed Emmett, taking his shirt off. Bella was, at that precise moment, doing Edward's jeans up, but was having trouble with the zipper.

`You all right down there?' asked Edward, wiping perspiration from his face, neck and oh so gorgeous chest, with a towel.

`It's a bit stiff' she replied then laughed, embarrassed at her double entendre. Luckily, everyone laughed with her, including Edward, who fixed the zipper himself.

Again, Edward gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, said `Thanks, babe' and was gone again.

`They do their solos next, so you can relax for a bit once we've cleared this stuff. First Emmett, then Jacob, Edward and Jasper. I'll help Emmett, and the others have time to change themselves' said Brenda, getting Emmett's costume ready.

When the band came backstage again, they were arguing about a dance move they all had to do later in the show.

`No' said Edward `It should be like this!' and demonstrated. `Look, step, step, drop, sweep the leg anti-clockwise and onto your front, do the push ups and go on from there'.

`No, no! Like this!' said Jasper, and demonstrated. They argued for a couple of minutes, before Jacob asked,

`Bella, which way do you think looks better?'

`Actually, I think that if you do a sort of smooth running man, then go into the drop, anti-clockwise swipe with the leg and into the push up, but make it look really sexy, then go on from there'.

They looked confused. `Show us' said Jacob.

A very embarrassed Bella showed them what she meant, and when she'd finished, they whistled at her.

`Cool!' exclaimed Emmett `Show us again'. So she repeated it, and then the others joined in.

`I'll bet you can do the whole thing' said Jacob `watch'. He danced a mini-routine, and Bella copied it. She then did it again, adding her own touches.

`Wow, you can really move' said Jacob, admiration shining from his eyes.

No-one noticed the look on Edward's face as he watched Bella and Jacob doing the routine together, moving in such perfect synchronisation, it was almost sexual. Edward felt such heinous jealousy coursing through him that he actually wanted to punch Jacob, one of his best friends.

He was on the verge of storming out of the little changing room, when Bella turned and gave him the biggest, brightest smile he'd ever seen from her. His heart pounded in his chest. Never had a simple smile affected him so intensely.

`What do you think, guys, shall we use Bella's routine instead?' he asked. They all agreed. `And I think you've got another job if you want it, Bella, helping us shake up our routines'.

`Oh, no' she said shaking her head `it's just a couple of steps'.

`Don't put yourself down, Bella' said Jasper reassuringly `you really can move'. She still looked doubtful. `I tell you what. If things aren't working out after a month, then we pull you off the job, no hard feelings, okay?' She agreed reluctantly.

Jacob was getting changed then, and said,

`Hey! Bella help me! My zippers' stuck!' he grinned at her hopefully.

Edward clenched his jaw hard to keep himself from exploding with a jealous outburst, but relaxed and even laughed when Bella replied, `Well I'm sure you know what lubricant is Jake' and smiled devilishly.

The others laughed as Jacob groaned dramatically in disappointment.

The evening was long and hard work, but Bella really enjoyed herself, if she was a touch harried at the end of it.

It passed with only one more incident between Edward and herself. She was helping him out of a pair of trousers, when her hand accidentally brushed him, instantly causing him to partially harden. Edward groaned and said huskily, `I'll do that, Bella'. He cleared his throat `Can you undo my shirt, I can't get these damn buttons undone again'. She immediately stood up, flushed, and began undoing his shirt.

It was so sensual, undressing him like this, the crowd around them melting away. In her minds eye they were alone in a bedroom, undressing each other, until they were naked, bared to each other's gaze and touch. She looked up into his eyes. They were filled with such desire, that she flushed even more, if that were possible, and her breathing became ragged. She quickly averted her eyes back to the task at hand, but not before she realised that he'd noticed her desire too.

It was only a moment, but seeing and accepting each other's desire changed everything between them.

A/N: So, things are heating up between Edward and Bella – who else would kill for that job? LOL! Leave me a review?


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

That night was their last in London, they moved on to Edinburgh next. Bella loved it. It was a huge convoy with so many coaches to carry them, their stage crew and all of the stage equipment. They had one tour bus for the five of them, plus Quil and Embry, who was driving. They drove along, talking about other places in Europe they were going to visit, when Jacob said `Oh shit!' The others looked at him in surprise.

`What's wrong?' asked Edward.

`I just thought, here we are talking about our plans in Europe, when Bella doesn't even have a passport!'

Everyone looked shocked. `I never even thought of it!' exclaimed Bella `What am I going to do? I can't very well work for you if I'm stuck in England!'

`Let me talk to Harry' said Jasper, and got out his mobile. He spoke to Harry for a few minutes, everyone sitting around, anxiously waiting for him to finish.

`Well? Come on, what did he say?' said Edward when he'd hung up.

`Chill out, Edward. You've been a real grouch lately. Anyway, he's not really sure, but he reckons that if he speaks to his friend at the British Embassy that sorted our work permits, and gave her a sob story, they might be able to work something out. Bella, you're going to have to think of a surname, though'.

`Might as well use Hale, like Jasper said at the press conference' suggested Emmett.

`Sure' Bella shrugged, `but where did Hale come from?'

`It's our mom's maiden name' said Jasper `I was kind of on the spot when the reporter asked for your name - it was the first to come to mind!'

Bella smiled, touched `Well thanks, Hale it is'.

By the second day in Edinburgh, Harry had managed to get a temporary passport and visa for Bella. She had it on the grounds that she would be working in the countries she visited, not just be on holiday.

`Which is okay' explained Harry `as no matter where you go, if you're with the boys, you're working!'

`Yeah, they are hard work aren't they?' she laughed.

`Hey!' protested the others, laughing.

Edward gave a huge mental sigh of relief. She was coming with them. He didn't have to leave her behind.

They left for Amsterdam a couple of days later. When they arrived, the band had to leave straight away for a photo shoot on a canal boat. Bella couldn't go with them this time as there wouldn't be enough room on the boat.

Left to her own devices in the hotel room, she watched television for a bit, but got bored and decided to go for a walk. The city was beautiful, with that mix of both modern and traditional architecture that was common in large cities. Canals threaded their way through the city, lined with homes, offices, shops and café's. Bella decided to sit at one of the café's to have a coffee and watch the world go by. As she sat there she began to doodle distractedly on a napkin, and the doodles slowly became words. Before she knew it, she'd written a poem. She stared at it, surprised, liking what she'd written. So she wrote another, and another, becoming so engrossed that she lost all track of time.

It wasn't until a waiter interrupted her, asking if she wanted another coffee, that she realised it was already past six o'clock. The guys would have been back at the hotel for over an hour already, and would be almost ready to leave for that night's concert. It was a twenty minute walk back, she'd have to hurry. She quickly stuffed the poems into her pockets, paid the bill and walked briskly back to the hotel.

The band were ready to leave when she entered the suite. Before she could even open her mouth to apologise, Edward pounced on her.

`Where the hell were you?' he demanded, frowning at her.

Bella felt her jaw drop in surprise, and for a second she was too shocked at his tone to answer.

`Well?' he asked impatiently.

`Excuse me?' exclaimed Bella, her temper flaring at his attitude, `Just who the hell do you think you are?'

`Who am I?' he exploded `Oh, I'm only the guy who's been taking care of you and worrying about you these past few weeks. Nobody to you apparently!'

`Oh pardon me!' snarled Bella sarcastically `I thought for a second you might be my father! I wouldn't know, my memory's not what it was'.

`If I were your father, I would have taught you some consideration for others'.

`Consideration! Huh! This from the guy who jumps down my throat as soon as I walk in the door, no questions asked?'

`Woah, guys!' exclaimed Jasper. He'd been watching the argument like a tennis match, shocked at his brother's anger over something so trivial. He stepped between them `Calm down! We haven't got time for this! Sort it out later, we have to go'.

Edward and Bella glared at each other for a second before Bella said pointedly to everyone but Edward `Sorry I was late, guys, I lost track of time, but I'm ready so lets just go, shall we?'

They drove to the concert, as usual in one large limousine, and the tension was palpable. Edward stared out of the window, lost in thought.

_Where the hell had that come from?_ He thought to himself. Yes he'd been worried when Bella hadn't been at the hotel when they'd got back, but why had he attacked her like that? That had been totally unreasonable! He shot a quick look at her. She was sitting, frowning at the window, much as he'd been doing just a second before. A small smile quirked his lips, all residual anger melting away. He knew there were sparks between them, but no-one had made him lose his temper like that since he was sixteen!

They pulled up at the stadium just then and they all piled out. They were led through a maze of corridors to reach their dressing room, Bella virtually running before Edward, as if she were trying to get away from him.

`Bella! Hold on!' he called, catching her by the arm. He felt her arm tense as she stopped to look at him, sparks shooting from her eyes. `We'll catch you up' he called to the others. There still seemed to be about a million people hanging about just waiting to watch him eat humble pie, so he opened the nearest door, urged Bella through it before him, and closed it behind them. He stared at her for a second, unsure of how to start.

Bella sighed `Did you want to talk to me, or did you just want to tour a broom closet?' she asked sarcastically.

Edward smiled a little, feeling ridiculous. How did this girl get him so tongue-tied? His smile abruptly disappeared as he noticed her frown deepen.

`I'm sorry Bella' he blurted, then stopped, searching for the right words.

Bella raised an eyebrow `Is that it? We'd better catch up with the others'. She turned to leave, so he caught her again, this time dragging her into his embrace. She made as if to pull away, then relaxed against him.

He sighed into her hair. Damned if he didn't want to push her up against the wall and kiss her senseless, even in the midst of a sulk. He pulled himself together. `I'm sorry, honey' he sighed `I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. I was worried about you, that's all. It's no excuse, I know, but I am sorry'

Bella smiled against his shoulder `It's okay. I should have left you a note, I just didn't think'.

Edward pulled back a little to look down at her `So we're okay?' he asked.

She smiled `Sure'.

That should have been it. They should let go now and join the others, but they didn't, they couldn't. Awareness shot through them both at the closeness of their bodies. Their lips were no more than two inches apart, their breath mingling, their eyes locked. What had started as a friendly hug was suddenly much more. His eyes darted to her mouth as she wet her lips. God! He wanted - needed! - to kiss her.

`Edward?' Jasper's voice made them jump apart almost guiltily.

Edward cleared his throat `Here Jasper, we're coming' he called. He opened the door of the closet and gestured for Bella to go first. `After you, Madame' he grinned.

Bella preceded him out of the door with a mental sigh. The moment had obviously passed for him, and it was back to business as usual.

Jasper watched them emerge from the closet and lifted an eyebrow at them questioningly `Everything okay now?' he inquired. They assured him that it was and followed him to the dressing room.

That night after another successful concert, Edward went into Bella's room to say goodnight. She sat at the dressing table, wearing a pair of pale blue satin pyjamas and brushing her hair. She noticed him in the mirror behind her and smiled `Hi'.

`Hi' he returned, then perched on the edge of her bed. Bella watched him in the mirror as she finished brushing her hair. He fidgeted with the duvet cover, not looking at her.

`Spit it out, Edward' she said.

He looked up at her, startled `What?'

She smiled at him in the mirror `You've obviously got something to say, so spit it out!'

He sighed, stood up and pulled something white out of his pocket, and then handed it to her. `You dropped this at the stadium'.

Bella took it from him and flushed. It was one of her poems. She cleared her throat `Oh! Er, thanks'.

`I didn't know you wrote poetry' he said, settling back on the bed.

She gave him a little half smile and shrugged `Neither did I until today'. She put the brush down and shifted to sit facing him. `It was so weird' she said `I went for a walk and sat down at one of the café's on the canal front. I was doodling on a napkin and before I knew it, I'd written about 10 poems and I was late for the concert! It was like I was possessed or something! I don't even remember thinking about what to write, I just did!'

Edward looked at her in surprise `You have more? Can I read them?' he asked. Bella hesitated, feeling shy. `Please?' he persisted.

She shrugged and sighed `I guess'. She gave him the napkins and spent the few brief minutes it took him to read them thoroughly, fidgeting nervously.

Edward shook his head wonderingly, and looked up at her `Bella, these are amazing!'

Her face lit up `Do you really think so?'

He grinned `I really do! I'm astounded you managed all these in one afternoon!'

`Well I was a bit surprised myself' she grinned.

`Bella, do you think…? I mean, could we try and put some music to these poems? I think they would make some brilliant songs'.

Bella frowned, thinking `You think that would work?' she asked.

`I don't see why not, maybe not all of them, but when we have some spare time, we'll sit down and work out the best way of putting them to music without ruining the tone, okay?'

She smiled `Okay, that sounds good'.

`Can I keep these a while? I'll work on them a bit'.

`Sure, no problem' she said as she slipped into bed.

`Thanks'. He moved over to kiss her forehead lightly ``Night babe'.

**A/N: Hee hee, gotta love a bit of tension eh? Hope you enjoyed the surprise update. Please review if you want another chapter sooner!**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

The tour continued over the next few months throughout Europe.

Bella saw the majority of the countries on her own, whilst the others were working, seeing the sights. She loved to sit in a cafe and watch the world go by, sometimes chatting with people, with more gestures and play acting than actual conversing in their language, but most of all, she loved to sit and write about the sights she saw. She filled reams of paper with song words and poems, even short stories, occasionally sketching something or someone that caught her eye. Although she did find herself feeling lonely at odd moments, and kind of guilty that she could enjoy the country while the band was working, for the majority of the time, she was really happy.

When the band weren't actually working, which wasn't too often, she learned to play the keyboard with Edward, working on both his and her songs with him, and generally hung out with the guys, either just chatting and joking, or practising dance routines with them. They were, of course, all terrific dancers, but every now and then she managed to put forward a new move they hadn't yet thought of.

She became really close to all of them, they were really by now more like family than friends. She had also discovered that although they worked hard, they also played hard, and as often as they could, they would go out dancing or to a bar, anything to relieve the stress of the constant hard work. Some nights, they didn't mind going to places where they would be recognised, and took the opportunity to play the `international pop star' thing to the hilt. Most of the time though, they preferred to find little back street bars and secluded clubs so they could just relax and be themselves. They weren't above wearing disguises to achieve this.

The majority of the time though, the guys were simply too exhausted to go out, and to Bella, those nights were even better. They hung around the hotel suite, chatting or playing cards or video games. Bella couldn't have been happier than when they were all together, and although there were arguments now and then within the group, they were always resolved quickly.

The time Bella was happiest though, was the time spent alone with Edward. She savoured every moment, every look and every touch. The memories of the day's interaction between them replayed themselves over and over in her mind when she went to bed.

She knew she was falling hopelessly in love with him, and longed to shout it to the world, but he still treated her like a kid sister. She certainly didn't feel like a child when she was stripping his clothes off between songs at the concerts, or when he paraded around a hotel suite wearing nothing but a towel.

He was totally oblivious to the way he hypnotised her with the sight of his bare, defined chest, glistening with water from his shower. She couldn't take her eyes off the way his muscles played beneath his skin as he moved, stretching and straining. She usually hid in her room until he was dressed, for she was sure that if she stayed in the same room as him, dressed or rather, undressed as he was, she felt she'd probably rugby tackle him and finally see what he kept hidden under the towel.

_This is ridiculous_, she thought to herself one night while trying to sleep, _I'm so desperate for him to touch me, to love me - I'm so damn horny, I can't even sleep! I'm going to have to be more obvious, show him I'm not a child, but a woman, a woman with needs._ She smiled to herself as she drifted off, a plan forming in her mind.

The next day was their last day in Spain, and it was unseasonably hot for April, the sunshine burning through the windows early in the morning.

Bella showered and as the first part of her plan, went to eat her breakfast wearing only a short bathrobe. She sat opposite Edward at the breakfast bar, and took every opportunity to lean forward and show him a generous expanse of cleavage. Every time she looked up at him, he quickly averted his eyes and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She almost giggled at him, but reminded herself she was supposed to be an adult. She wouldn't look like much of a seductress if she was giggling like a schoolgirl. She already knew that there was physical chemistry between them, that was undeniable, but could she get him to act on it?

She was going with them that day to the open air stadium while they practised for that night's show, to go through their dance routines with them. She dressed carefully in frayed blue denim shorts that barely covered her backside, teamed with a black, halter-neck bikini top. When she went out to face the band, they obviously noticed how little she was wearing.

`Going to do a little sunbathing, Bella?' asked Jacob, leering at her.

`Yeah, well, it's so hot today, I thought I may as well get a tan while you're all working hard' she teased with a cheeky smile.

`Don't forget the suntan lotion, Bella' said Jasper, ever the big brother.

`Sure' she said and went to get it. As she left she heard Jacob groan,

`What I wouldn't give to rub that lotion on her back'.

`Sod the back' muttered Edward, the words slipping out, `what about the front?'

The others laughed and Jasper said `Down, boy! You're looking a bit hot under the, er, collar there!' At which they fell about laughing at Edward's embarrassment.

They had just climbed into the limo, Bella of course seated next to Edward, when Embry stuck his head in the window. They were surprised to see him, as it was his day off.

`Hey, guys, can I ride with you? I'm going to see Nance' he said, naming his girlfriend.

`Sure' said Emmett `squash in'.

They groaned as Embry squeezed his sixteen stone, six foot four frame in between Emmett and Bella - he certainly wouldn't have fit between Jacob, Jasper and Quil!

`Oh this is silly!' exclaimed Bella. She turned to Edward `Do you mind?' she asked. Before Edward could even ask what? Bella stood and slipped into his lap. `See? Much better' She wasn't sure Edward agreed with her however as she felt every muscle in his body tense. He seemed to be having great difficulty in finding what to do with his hands, they fluttered from her waist, to her hips and thighs, finally settling in a loose loop around her, hands clasped firmly together.

Every bump in the road made Edward suck in his breath sharply as she jostled against him. _Oh Christ!_ He thought; _think of something else, anything else!_ Her bottom, wrapped in those delectable little hot pants was nestled firmly against his groin. He must not get aroused - he must not! He spent the entire ride trying to replay a Mets game in his head.

When they finally reached the stadium, Bella staked out a spot on the grass, put down her towel, put on her sunglasses and began to smooth the suntan lotion on. She didn't just slap it on however, she made her hands run sensuously over her legs and arms and linger when she put it on her cleavage. She smothered a smile when she saw Edward sneaking glances at her.

A little later, when Edward was within hearing distance, talking to a couple of the stage crew, Bella sat up, facing them and lifted her arms high to tie her hair into a topknot and called to Edward. As he walked toward her, she lay on her stomach and undid her bikini top.

`Can you put some lotion on my back for me?' she asked sweetly.

He groaned quietly, touching flesh was always a bad move with her. `Aren't you getting a bit hot out here?' he asked hopefully, and somewhat desperately.

`I'll only stay out a bit longer' she replied `I just want to get some colour on my back'.

`Fifteen minutes, okay? I don't want you to get burnt'.

`Sure'.

He sighed, resigned, knelt beside her and picked up the lotion bottle. As he rubbed it onto her back, he noted that although she was still thin, he could no longer see every rib. He smiled ruefully to himself thinking about the ridiculous position he'd got himself in to. Even though he wanted her desperately, they had got into a rut. He was more like a brother to her now, and he just didn't know how he could get past that. He really wasn't sure if she'd be ready for a relationship yet. She seemed to be getting better every day, physically and emotionally, but he still caught her occasionally staring into space, a faraway look in her eyes.

Her eyes weren't exactly what he was thinking about at that moment though. His breathing became ragged as he realised that he would only have to move his hand a half inch, and he would touch the side of her breast. He finished the job quickly, trying not to notice the smooth creamy texture of her skin, and stood up.

`There you go, fifteen minutes, okay?'

She cleared her throat, not exactly unaffected by his touch herself, `Right. Thanks Edward'.

`No problem' he said and walked away as fast as he could without it being obvious that he was escaping before he did something stupid.

When he got back to where the rest of the band were practising their solos. They teased him about not putting lotion on her front too. He just said `yeah, yeah' and put his hands in his pockets so they wouldn't notice his arousal. Jasper recognised the gesture however, and shot his brother a sly grin.

`Is she going to be out there much longer?' he asked `She said she'd work on the dance routines with us today'.

Edward groaned inwardly thinking of Bella dancing in that outfit, with all that oil on, would her top stay on? He couldn't help watching very closely in case it didn't!

On the way back to the hotel, thankfully for Edward's sanity, without Embry in the car, Bella had to struggle to keep up her end of the conversation. She was sitting opposite Edward this time. She'd thought the back rub would drive her crazy, but seeing the hot looks that Edward kept giving her was making her feel rather flushed and breathless. Would it work? Would he finally get the message? Oh, she knew he wanted her, that was obvious, but would he do anything about it? She certainly hoped so, because if she got any hotter, she'd explode.

`Can you turn the air conditioning up, Jasper? It's getting a bit hot in here' she said, fanning her face with her hand. Edward couldn't help but smirk at her.

`You didn't get burned, did you?' Jasper asked.

`Nah, she had too much lotion on for that' said Jacob, and they laughed as if sharing a private joke.

When they got back to their suite, Bella said `I'm going to have a nice cool shower before dinner, wash this lotion off'.

`Me next' said Edward, and from the steamy look he gave her, Bella suspected it would be a cold one.

**A/N: Phew! Bella's a proper tease hey? How long do you think Edward can resist? Me thinks not much longer! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

The concert that night was due to start at seven-thirty, and as it was the last night in Spain, everyone was pumped with adrenaline with wanting to make it a good show. Bella's adrenaline was racing for another reason - it was the final step in her plan to show Edward she was a woman. She dressed in a fitted black, button down top, with the top few buttons left undone and denim pedal pushers which hugged her curvy figure.

When the band came in for the first change, Bella, as usual headed straight for Edward. He kicked off his shoes and she went straight for his trousers, but instead of pulling them down gingerly, without actually touching skin as she normally would do, she smoothed them down, running her hands down his legs as she went, her touch almost a caress. When she'd done that, she noticed he couldn't co-ordinate his fingers enough to undo his buttons, so she stood up and said,

`Trouble with your buttons again?' When he nodded, unable to find his tongue, she stood far closer than was necessary, giving him a very clear view of her cleavage and undid them herself, touching his bare skin as often as possible.

`You know, you guys should really consider using Velcro in your wardrobe' she teased huskily.

He breathed heavily as she smoothed her hands into the open shirt, over his shoulders, down his arms and off. She handed him his tee-shirt, making sure she touched his hand, their eyes locked briefly, before she moved on to his trousers, pulling them up the same way she'd taken them off. He sucked in his breath sharply when she did his zipper up, her fingers just barely touching him, his blood coursed through him, his mind hazy with desire.

When she looked up at him, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were shut. Then Jasper said,

`Come on Edward, what's wrong with you tonight?'

Edward opened his eyes, shot a smoky look at Bella and said `Nothing, let's go'.

Bella carried on the delicious torture through every change that night, until Edward thought he'd explode. There was no way he could hold back his arousal, or hide it when she was changing his trousers in this manner. All he could do was keep his back to the others. He was embarrassed, but at the same time dying for her to notice and touch his hardness. His imagination worked overtime as she crouched before him. How he managed to dance at all, he didn't know, and his singing was definitely huskier than normal with desire. The audience seemed to love the sensuality of it, almost as if they knew he was feeling incredibly aroused.

During the ride in the limo on the way back to the hotel, Edward was quiet, deep in thought. _What the hell's got into her today?_ He wondered. First her robe at breakfast, then that ridiculously tiny outfit, the torturous ride in the limo with her on his lap, the lotion and now, tonight, her hands everywhere while she was helping him change. His self-control was in shreds. If she carried on like this, he'd take her, right there on the floor, consequences be damned!

_Was she doing it on purpose?_ That was the question. Or was he just over-reacting to everyday situations. It certainly wouldn't be the first time she'd inadvertently aroused him. He looked over at her. She was staring at him, her eyes scorched briefly down his body and up again, their eyes met and she smiled slightly, then looked away to answer a question from Jacob. _Oh, yeah,_ he thought, _she had to be doing it on purpose._ Even she couldn't arouse him this much without trying to, could she?

Back at the hotel, Jacob said `Me and Emmett are going to check out that club Quil told us about, who's coming?'

Jasper said yes, but Bella said `Nah, I'm not really up for clubbing tonight, I'm just gonna watch Letterman on cable, but first, I'm going to have a long hot bubble bath'. She walked into the bathroom as Edward walked out, wearing his customary minuscule towel. She wet her lips unconsciously at the sight of his bare skin, sending another spark of lust shooting through Edward, before she disappeared into the steam filled room.

`Hey, Edward' called Jasper `you coming clubbing with us?'

`Are you kidding? I'm beat! I'll just watch the fight and go to bed, thanks!'

`Party pooper' grinned Jacob `you must be getting old'.

Edward went into his room and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, then went out and settled in front of the television. The others had already left for the club leaving him in peace and quiet for a change.

Bella came back out into the lounge area and felt a little thrill of excitement as she realised that she and Edward must be alone in the suite.

Edward looked up as Bella appeared from nowhere, and swallowed hard as he came to the same realisation. She looked clean and fresh in only a vest and shorts. When she saw what Edward was watching on the television, however she cried,

`Hey, I was going to watch Letterman!'

Edward grinned at her `Tough', he said.

In a lightening fast move, Bella grabbed the remote control from his lap, ran around the back of the sofa and changed the channel.

`Hey!' yelled Edward, leaping off the sofa. He chased her back round to the front of the sofa, where she backed away from him, laughing, the remote control behind her back. Edward had both arms around her, trying to snatch the remote when she tripped on a stray size 11 trainer. They both lost their balance and fell to the floor, Edward on top of her.

`Oof!' she grimaced, with a small laugh, the wind knocked out of her.

`Did I hurt you?' he asked, still laughing. She shook her head slowly, suddenly serious, as she became aware of their position. Edward too, stopped laughing as he realised just how many delicious points of contact there were between their bodies, and every point they touched began to burn.

Edward breathed heavily, his eyes locked to hers, trying to gain control over his straining body, but after the day he'd had, he had very little control left. He could hold back no more. _Just one taste,_ he thought. He leaned down slowly; to give her time to object should she want to, the question in his eyes. She answered with a smile and reached up to urge him down to her, sinking her hands into his hair. He smiled back and leaned the rest of the way, placing a feather-light kiss on her soft, full lips, then another and another. The tip of his tongue stroked her, requesting entrance, and her mouth immediately opened in invitation.

He groaned and kissed her fully, sliding his tongue in along hers, slowly, deeply, over and over, each time with a little more urgency until the passion literally scorched between them, spreading like a brush fire and setting them both alight, until they were kissing hungrily, savagely, their lips biting against each other.

His arms went around her, crushing her to him, and his leg slid between hers. He sighed into her mouth and bent his knee to push against the part of her that needed him the most. She groaned deep in her throat, pushing her hips back against him, her head spinning.

They just couldn't get enough of each other. She slid her hands down and pulled his t-shirt up to his shoulders to expose his flesh. After all these months of teasing glances of skin, the need to touch him was almost overpowering. She ran her hands over his chest and down to his stomach, which contracted tightly as she caressed him. He groaned again and rolled over so that she was on top of him and her legs straddled his.

He ran a hand up the back of her thigh, over her deliciously rounded bottom and to the small of her back. He played for a moment with the waistband of her shorts, his fingers just slipping beneath the waistband in feather light strokes as they desperately tasted each other. Then it rose again and moved round to her front. He made a small sound of thankful surprise to feel her soft skin was free from any material confinement, and as he began to stroke her, she whimpered. His thumb rubbed over the hard rosy centre of her breast, making her breathing escalate, but when he gently pinched her nipple, she gasped, breaking free of his mouth and arching her back, her hands either side of his head, her eyes tightly closed. Sparks seemed to be shooting from her nipple to the very centre of her, causing her hips to thrust against his.

He moaned harshly at the exquisite sensations this produced, and arched upwards desperate to fill her. She cried out, feeling him hard against her core, and brought her mouth back to his. She leaned on one elbow while she slid her other hand back to his stomach. As she pulled at the button on his jeans, he suddenly realised where this was leading, and if she touched him there, he'd be lost. He gathered all his willpower and turned his head sideways to break the kiss, at which she nibbled on his neck, which brought on even more interesting sensations.

`Bella!' he moaned `Baby, stop! Before we go too far. Please honey!'

`Edward' she sighed `I don't want to stop. I've wanted this for so long, I ache with wanting you inside me'.

He groaned, his imagination working overtime, and being more than competent in supplying him with images of just that. `No, not now. Baby, stop!'

She'd managed to get his jeans undone and was about to explore, when he grabbed both her hands and rolled over again so he was on top. He held her hands over her head so she couldn't touch him, but the rest of their bodies were still making delicious contact.

Edward groaned `Oh, God!' and with his eyes closed, he pressed his hardness against her, making her gasp, savouring the feel of the tight pelvis to pelvis contact. Then he opened his eyes, bent down, kissed her lightly on the lips and stood up suddenly, pulling her with him. He sat on the sofa, settling her sideways on his lap. They hugged tightly, shaking, until the fires banked enough to be able to think coherently. She sighed.

`Why did you stop?' she asked.

`Believe me baby, I want you so badly, I'm about to explode, but I really want to take this a bit slower. I have a feeling it's not going to be too easy though' he commented with a small laugh. His hand smoothed over her thigh and he tenderly kissed the top of her head `Do you understand? I know you're doing so well and are stronger every day, but I know you still have bad days too. I just don't want to rush you into anything. I'd rather wait until we're completely ready, okay?'

`Okay' she sighed, half of her mentally damning him for leaving her in this inflamed state, but her more rational half knowing he was being far more sensible than her about it and very considerate really. After a minute she sighed again and said `I guess my seduction didn't work, then'.

`I knew you were up to something! You've been driving me crazy all day'. She giggled. `Do have any idea how much trouble I have keeping control on normal days' he continued `but today along you come in your little robe and your itsy-bitsy bikini asking me to rub lotion on you. And this evening, you little witch; your hands were everywhere when you were helping me change. Do you know how difficult it is for me to dance in that condition? I could barely walk!'

`No, that's a problem I don't have' she said with a smile `but what about you? Parading around with only a pair of boxer shorts on, or the smallest towel you could possibly find. Do you know what seeing you like that makes me feel like doing?' she asked.

`No' he said huskily, turned on once again at the thought she'd been watching him and fantasising about him too `tell me'.

She whispered in his ear in graphic detail exactly what she'd wanted to do to him, while nibbling a little on his ear. He groaned at the steamy images she provided, and arched his hips upward. She gasped feeling his hardness pressing into her and ran kisses up his neck toward his lips.

`Damn it!' he exclaimed, holding her away from him before she could reach his mouth `I'm going to have a long cold shower. You stay right here and watch Letterman'. He got up, dumping her on the sofa, laughing.

`Remember this, Edward, I'll do anything to watch what I want on TV!'

He raised an eyebrow, then bent down to her, lifting her chin and kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth just as another part of his body was desperate to do. He pulled back before she could drag him down to her, and stood up.

`I should tickle you mercilessly for that' he said, `but if I did, we'd soon be making love in front of Letterman, instead of watching him'. And with that, he walked unsteadily off to the bathroom, leaving her wide eyed and flushed - with a huge smile of happiness on her face.

**A/N: FINALLY! LOL! Was it all you hoped for? Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Over the next few weeks while they toured northern Europe, they continued their budding romance in secret. The newness of their relationship was just too special to share - even with their closest friends, no matter how difficult it was to hide their feelings. They stole furtive kisses, and touched briefly, tenderly, while no-one was watching, and each time they were alone together it became harder and harder to stop.

When Edward did his usual ritual of tucking her in for the night - although by now this was just an excuse to steal a few minutes alone - they could barely hold themselves back from going all the way, but they had decided to wait until they could be alone for hours, without anyone around to disturb them.

It happened every night in some form or other. Edward would go in to say goodnight, and while he was pulling the quilt up, he would `accidentally' brush her breast, making her breath quicken, then as he bent to give her a soft kiss, she would pull him down to deepen it. It always ended with them both sprawled across the bed, half naked and half mad with passion, before one or the other would come to their senses and pull back.

They didn't want to rub their relationship in the others faces. The others rarely brought girls back to the hotel, mainly out of respect for Bella, so it would be cruel to flaunt their own sexual activity in front of them. Bella saw a doctor to be put on the contraceptive pill. She knew the fire between them was so great, that when it came to them finally being together, they wouldn't be able to stop for protection.

With blissful ignorance to the growing feelings between them, the world carried on regardless, with concerts and practice and friendships.

One morning, Bella got up and went out into the communal area of the suite to discover the band all sitting around talking with Harry.

`Morning' she yawned. They replied in kind.

`Bella' called Edward `Come here a minute' he patted the seat next to him. She looked puzzled, but did as he bid.

`What's up?' she asked.

`We've been talking about your song `Cruel Love' and we were wondering if, with a few modifications, gender-wise, we could put it on the new album?' asked Harry.

`You're kidding' she laughed `you want one of my amateurish songs on your album?'

`Stop putting yourself down, Bella' said Jacob annoyed `Your songs have come a long way, and if we want them, they must be good! Now don't argue with me' he warned, seeing the familiar spark in her eyes `just tell us whether we can use it or not. We'll need your help to produce it, of course, and your name would go on the album too'.

`Of course you can use my song, if you really want it!' she laughed `I'm not completely stupid!'

`See!' said Edward, hugging her `I told you she'd love it!'

By the time Edward and Bella managed to grab a few minutes alone again, it was late evening, and they were in the kitchen making coffee. Bella voiced the fears that she'd been bottling up all day.

`Edward, do you really think my songs are good? I mean you're not just saying that because of what's going on between us are you?'

Edward sighed, knowing all day that this had been coming `Yes Bella, I really mean it. I wish you'd have more faith in yourself. If you had half as much faith in yourself, as you do in us, you'd have an ego the size of Russia!' He gathered her into his arms and rested his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes. `I wouldn't honestly spend so much time on them with you if they weren't good, baby'.

She smiled slightly `I guess I have a bit of a self confidence problem'.

He laughed `You can say that again!'. He rubbed his nose against hers, bringing their lips within millimetres of each other `Now, what can I do to make you feel better?'

`Well I don't know' she said slyly, already putting her arms around his neck, `What do you think?'

`I think I'm in dire need of a kiss' he said gruffly, feeling her press her curves against him and kissed her so thoroughly, that he had to support her as her legs gave way, pinning her against the counter top. Neither of them noticed Jasper watching them from the doorway, a concerned smile on his face.

They spent what time they could over the next couple of weeks in the recording studio, recording Bella's song. Bella loved the recording studio, the feeling of something she created coming together so beautifully with the guys combined talents. It was a real buzz for her hearing the ideas bantered back and forth between them, yet always asking her final opinion before they went ahead with anything. The band were also thrilled with how the song turned out, in fact they were so pleased with the result that they decided to release it straight away.

A few weeks later, they began the American part of their tour, starting in Florida. They spent what time off they had on the beach, and Bella was frankly driving Edward crazy with longing, as she ran around in little bikinis, barely more than three triangles on a bit of string. Her curvy figure, vastly exposed, oiled and laid out before him was turning slowly golden in the hot sun, tempting him almost beyond reason. He had to spend way too much time in the cold ocean to prevent him from embarrassing himself.

Bella wasn't entirely unaffected herself as she watched Edward coming out of the water in brief swimming shorts that were plastered to him like a second skin anyway. The sun was setting behind him, and as he reached up to squeeze salty water from his hair, Bella's eyes couldn't help but follow the little rivulets of water as they travelled down his sun browned body, his muscles flexing with the movement. He stole her breath away, and she completely forgot what she was saying to Jasper as she stared, mesmerised at the sight of the man she loved.

_It's no good_, she thought, _we can't go on like this. I'm completely losing it. Just the sight of him, even the thought of him, is enough to make me feel hot. Something is going to have to happen soon, guys or no guys._ It was getting just too hard to resist each other, especially when bare flesh was flaunted like it was that day. They were definitely ready for the next step of their relationship, but never seemed to be able to get any time alone.

Even in the non physical side of their relationship, it was so hard not to let their feelings slip to the others. They could get away with the occasional hug, but any more than that was being kept behind closed doors and it was killing them to do it.

That evening at the concert, undressing Edward, Bella tried to keep her hands to herself as much as possible, as tempting as it was to smooth her hands over his sun kissed body. The sight of his taut bare skin, stretched over his muscles, and glistening with the exertion of dancing, plus the scent of the beach, mingling with his own male cologne, made her almost frantic with desire, and squirm with frustration.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, her breasts were clearly outlined in the vest top she wore, and he longed to lean down and take her nipples in his mouth, kiss and lick his way up her neck to her mouth and kiss her so deeply it would never stop. Just the heat that shone from her eyes was enough to make him hard with readiness. The air around them practically crackled with electricity, and they barely held back from just grabbing each other and making wild hot love then and there.

After the concert, Bella took her shower, and as she stood under the steady stream she almost cried with frustration. She ached to feel Edward's body against hers, and in hers, his hands touching her all over and her touching every inch of him. She tried to calm herself, to think of neutral things, but her traitorous body was still trembling. She turned the tap until the water was almost icy.

Eventually, slightly calmer, she came out of the bathroom in a short white terry cloth robe with just a brief white silk night-dress underneath, she couldn't stand to feel too much material rubbing against her skin tonight. The only thing she wanted against her was Edward's body. She noticed the steamy look Edward gave her as his eyes skimmed her outfit, obviously enjoying the sight far more than he should be. She sighed, it hadn't been her intention to turn him on, but knowing that was the result anyway made her feel incredibly sexy. Trying to preoccupy her thoughts away from sex, or more specifically sex and Edward, she asked `Who's up for a video game?'

Everyone wanted to play, so they played in pairs against Emmett, who was by far the best at video games amongst them. Bella squeezed on the sofa between Jasper and Edward, so that she could be paired with Edward. He put the controller in her hands and put his hands over hers, caressing her, a wicked gleam in his eyes. She flushed and shot him a `behave yourself' look, at which he grinned mischievously.

They played for about an hour, but it was more like a free-for-all with four of them squashed on the sofa, than serious playing. When Edward and Bella finally won a game, they cheered, and Edward put a hand on either side of Bella's face and gave her a quick hard kiss. She grinned as the others whistled and cheered at them.

A little later, Edward slung a leg over one of hers, and she threw her other leg over his. Legs interlocking, she couldn't sit up straight, so she leaned on Jasper.

`Oh, make yourself comfortable' laughed Jasper, sarcastically.

`Oh, okay then' she replied cheekily, then got up and laid on their laps, her feet on Jacob's lap, her head on Edward. They groaned playfully about her weight, but Edward groaned for another reason. He was getting extremely aroused, as Bella could feel quite well with her head in his lap.

She knew she was playing with fire, but couldn't seem to help herself. She teased him by moving her head softly against his crotch, and smoothing down the back of her hair so that her hand brushed his hardness.

Finally, after several minutes of this torture, while everyone talked and joked, his threadbare patience snapped. He leaned down, growled, `Tease!' and took her mouth in a hungry kiss.

There was a shocked silence among the others as her arms went around his neck, holding him to her tightly. Edward took hold of her and dragged her up so she sat on his lap, facing him. They were getting wilder by the second, practically devouring each other, the sighs and moans they both made were getting more and more desperate.

Their hands caressed each other; hers rubbed his chest and shoulders, and pulled at his hair. His felt her heavy breasts, teasing her nipples through her nightdress, until they ached painfully, then he grabbed her hips and pulled her tight against his need. All the while the others looked on in wide eyed amazement.

`Well I see she hasn't forgotten how to kiss' snickered Jacob, breaking the tension in the room.

Jacob's joke slowly penetrated Bella's fog of desire, making her realise where they were, and she started to giggle, breaking off the kiss. She sighed, resting her head on Edward's shoulder for a minute, as they both fought to get their emotions under control.

Eventually Bella stood up still rather flushed `I need a drink' she said, `who wants one?' Edward wiggled his eyebrows at her. `A drink I mean!' she stressed, slapping his arm playfully. The others asked for bottles of beer.

Edward looked at the others briefly, all of them with a million questions on their lips. _Eek!_ He thought, _not yet!_ `I'll help' he said quickly, before getting to his feet rather unsteadily.

Edward walked into the tiny kitchen and found Bella bending down into the fridge, grabbing bottles of beer. Edward smiled at the sight of her bottom wiggling at him for a moment then came up silently behind her, grabbing her by the waist. She squeaked in surprise and turned round to face him.

`Don't you want a drink?' she asked a little too innocently. He smiled wickedly and pulled her against him by the hips so she could feel his arousal, making her face flush. `I guess not' she sighed, as he growled and bent to kiss her.

They kissed for a couple of minutes, straining to get closer, closer. He pushed her up against the counter top and opened her robe. He slid his hands up and down her silk night-dress, causing electricity that was more than just static. She slid a hand between his legs to caress the hardness she found there, and he shuddered.

He moaned her name and bent to suckle her nipple through the night-dress, making it wet and transparent. She groaned, holding his head to her with one hand and undoing his zipper with the other. Before she could explore, the phone rang shrilly, making them jump apart guiltily.

`I'll get it' shouted Emmett entering the kitchen. He answered the phone, watching the frustrated couple wide eyed as they hastily re-arranged their clothes, breathing rather heavily.

`What?' said Emmett suddenly `What did you say?' he paused listening, then whooped rather loudly and hung up. `Hey guys, guess what? Bella's song has gone to number one in England!'

There was a lot of hugging and kissing and back patting, while everyone congratulated each other.

Edward felt as though he would scream with frustration, he had to make love to Bella, and it had to be tonight, he just couldn't wait any longer. So when Jacob said,

`Let's go out for a drink to celebrate', Edward shouted,

`No! Christ, Bella! Come here!' He pulled her to him roughly, and kissed her so forcefully that she cried out into his mouth, then nearly passed out with the intensity of her pleasure.

`Er, well, we'll go out and celebrate for you, okay?' said Jasper.

Edward let go of Bella with one hand just long enough to wave in a shooing motion, while Bella just moaned `Mmm' into Edward's mouth. He released her after they'd gone to take in a deep breath and gasp,

`I thought you were going to go then!'

`Who says we're not celebrating?' she grinned `We're just doing it our own way'.

He laughed, swooped her up in his arms, and carried her to his bedroom.

**A/N: Horrible cliffy I know… and I'm gonna need at least 10 reviews if you want the good stuff! Yep, I'm holding the next chapter hostage til I get them! LOL!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So sorry it's been a while all! My kids are on summer hols and I've been shattered! They're back to school next week so hopefully I can get back to our regular routine! Anyway, on with the show!

.

**11**

.

When they entered his room, he stood her on her feet, feeling the sudden need to savour every moment. They stripped each other slowly, delighting over every inch of skin as it was exposed, her soft curviness and his muscular strength.

When they were naked, he took her by the hand and led her to the bed, where she laid down. He took a minute just looking at her from head to toe, delighting in her nakedness then as she held her arms out, he lay down beside her.

The contact of skin on skin was like an electric shock, spurring the need to touch and taste each other. Edward rained kisses over her from head to toe, beginning at her mouth, thrusting his tongue deep into the silky softness; their lips bruised each other, as her tongue duelled with his.

He travelled down her neck with rough caresses of his mouth to her smooth creamy shoulders, then her firm, well-rounded breasts. His suckling at her dusky nipples had the same response as before, where each pull of his mouth made her hips rise in accordance, almost making him lose control with the timeless rhythm, so he slung a leg over hers in a useless attempt to stop her movements. He moved down to her firm stomach, licking, kissing and nuzzling all the way, making her writhe in ecstasy, and carried on south. He gently eased her legs open and leaned down to her soft downy curls.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realised what he was about to do. As his tongue touched her, she gasped at the sensation. Then as he nibbled on the most sensitive part of her, she cried out joyously.

`Oh, Edward!'

Her hips thrust against his mouth, her breathing getting steadily harsher and she began to pull at his hair roughly.

`Edward, please! I want you now!'

Edward couldn't wait any longer. They had waited too long already. He rose up her body in one swift movement, and kissed her as he entered her slowly, her hips lifting instinctively to meet his. He paused when he met with resistance. He looked at her in surprise. How could a woman as sexy as Bella still be a virgin?

`Bella?'

`Oh, Edward please!' she cried feverishly.

`Are you sure?' he panted, the feel of her warmth around the very tip of him was driving him insane with longing, `It may hurt'.

`Please, Edward. I need you so badly' she whimpered.

He wasn't sure that he could have stopped if she'd wanted to anyhow, so he pushed on, gently breaking the flimsy barrier. She tensed slightly, biting her lip, then relaxed, feeling only slight pain. Her desire was overwhelming everything else. He used what was left of his control; holding himself still until her body adjusted to him, at the same time savouring her tight wet softness surrounding him.

`Are you okay?' he asked.

`Oh, yeah' she breathed, smiling up at him `I'm fine'.

He kissed her gently then moved until he was almost out of her, then thrust again slowly, and then again, and again, deeper and deeper, moving faster with every thrust. Heat suffused her face as the pressure built up inside her, the friction of his movements causing such acute pleasure that it was almost unbearable, but she felt she would have died if he stopped. He groaned as her hips began to rise to his every thrust, and still he moved faster. Sweat slicked his chest with the exertion, and she licked at the saltiness on his neck.

He bent a knee and her leg wrapped around him, opening her for more of his love, making them both groan throatily at the altered sensations. He could not stop the driving rhythm, his head spinning with desire. Her nails dug into his back as he bent to kiss her, thrusting his tongue to the same rhythm as his hips.

She moaned deep in her throat, not believing the sensations running through her. She couldn't have guessed at the extent of the pleasure between them or the feeling of total abandonment being in his arms, in his bed.

The pressure built inside her until she cried out `Oh, Edward! Edward!' as the white hot current exploded within her, beginning in her womb and spreading like radio waves, making her head spin into another orbit. Feeling her contractions around him, Edward completely lost control, exploding into her, shouting her name. They clung together, shaking and sweating, as they finally let go of the star and fell back to earth.

Once the room had stopped spinning, and their breathing returned to a somewhat normal level, Edward lifted his head and looked down at her smiling.

`Wow' he said.

She smiled languorously `Wow, yourself'.

`I love you, Bella'.

`I love you, Edward'.

He kissed her, slowly, tenderly, on her slightly swollen and reddened lips, before pulling himself from her and gathering her close to his side, where they fell into a blissful sleep. For a while.

The next morning, Jasper entered the bedroom with cups of tea and a loud `Wakey, wakey, lovebirds'. He put the cups on the bedside table and opened the curtains, shedding sunlight on the couple, which finally roused them from a very satisfied slumber. Bella gasped and flushed when she saw Jasper standing there grinning at them.

Edward sat up and said angrily `Jasper! For God's sake! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?' He pulled the sheet up to cover Bella better.

Jasper laughed `I just thought you could use some sustenance after a hard night's work'.

`Jasper! Get out!' yelled Edward.

`...and to tell you that we've got to do an interview in an hour, that includes you too, Bella'.

`Out!' yelled Edward again, throwing a pillow at his brother.

`Okay, okay' laughed Jasper, backing out of the door.

`Christ, he's a pain in the butt sometimes' Edward said angrily, still sitting up in bed. Bella put her hands on his shoulders and gently coaxed him down to her, rubbing his chest.

`It's okay, really!' she said soothingly `It's not like he saw anything, and we did expect some teasing. Besides, he actually made us a cup of tea!'

He smiled tenderly, his annoyance evaporating at the sight of Bella all soft, ruffled and laying naked in his bed, `You're good for me, you know that?'

`You'd better believe it, bud' she grinned. He kissed her gently and sighed.

`Come on, you. Get up before I tie you to the bed and have my wicked way with you'.

`Mmm, sounds interesting!'

`Oh, yeah? Like to try it?' he teased.

`Later, babe. Jasper's right, I need some food!' Her stomach picked that exact moment to growl, as if in agreement and Edward laughed.

`Okay, go on then while I have a shower'.

At that, he got out of bed, naked as the day he was born, and went into the bathroom. Bella sighed happily, then got up and put on her robe.

There were the expected dirty comments and whistles as she went to the kitchen, but nothing she hadn't expected, so she flat out ignored them. They'd get used to the situation before long, she was sure, so why give them teasing ammunition?

As she sat down on a high stool at the breakfast bar to eat her cereal, Edward came out of the bathroom in a towel that barely covered his bottom. She stared at his well defined chest, and lower, where the dark hair began at his navel and went down to an area that just thinking about made her flush with lust.

The others nudged each other and laughed, watching her. When she noticed, she cleared her throat and went back to her breakfast. Edward grinned, went over to her and eased himself to stand between her legs.

`Am I bothering you?' he asked sweetly.

`You know damn well you are! Don't worry, I'll go have a cold shower in a minute'.

`Why bother?' he asked nibbling her neck and ear `I know something that will get rid of that nasty ache that's far nicer than a cold shower'.

She groaned `Edward! At least let me finish my breakfast!'

He grumbled good-naturedly, stayed where he was, and fed himself and Bella alternately with her breakfast, giving her a longer, more passionate kiss after each mouthful. They were nearly finished, when a dribble of milk ran down his chin and she licked it clean. His patience cracked.

`Damn you, come here'.

She giggled as he pulled her tight against him, wrapping her legs high around his waist, then moaned when he started to kiss her as if he couldn't get enough, ignoring the calls of,

`Leave it out, guys, it's too early for that', and,

`Ah, jeez, I'm trying to eat here!'

They kissed for a couple of minutes, their hands everywhere on each other, becoming more and more passionate, their moans and sighs drowning the others protestations. He lost his towel, but didn't even notice in the haze of passion. Finally he groaned and picked her up, her legs still wrapped around him, and he carried her back to his bedroom.

Jacob cracked up with laughter as they stumbled toward the bedroom.

`What's wrong with you?' asked Emmett.

`His back!' spluttered Jacob. The others looked at Edward's retreating back and laughed too, at the long thin scratch marks all over it.

`Passionate, isn't she?' laughed Jasper.

Forty minutes later, the journalist, Jacky Thompson arrived at the suite for the interview.

`Where's Edward and Miss Hale?' she asked, as she settled into an armchair, Dictaphone at the ready.

`I'll get them' said Jacob, mischievously. He went to the bedroom door, opened it a crack and yelled `Edward, Bella, Ms Thompson's here' in a sing-song voice.

`Coming' yelled Edward.

`I didn't really need to know that' laughed Jacob.

Edward came out of the bedroom pulling on a tee-shirt. `Funny, Jacob' he said dryly. `Bella will be out in a minute, she's getting dressed'. The others laughed, while the Ms Thompson looked on puzzled.

The interview only took half an hour, but it went out world-wide, and pushed a lot of the spotlight onto Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the delay all! Nice big chapter to make up for it with a little bit of drama for you!

**12**

The tour of the U.S.A carried on, and although they were still enjoying themselves, it had been a long year of touring and all the guys were looking forward to seeing their family and friends, who they hadn't seen properly in at least six months. They were going to work on the next album while at home, before moving on to tour Japan, Australia and New Zealand.

Bella was nervous about meeting Edward's parents, and the others teased her relentlessly about it.

Edward and Bella now shared a room, which was really the only time they were alone, although they still asked for an extra bedroom as the press would have pounced on the lack of them.

The passion and desire they both felt didn't diminish over the months, in fact if anything, it grew stronger as they fell deeper and deeper in love. Their bed time grew earlier and earlier as the desperate need that built up throughout the day grew stronger, and as soon as the bedroom door closed behind them, they fell on each other, either ripping each others clothes off, or making love slowly and sensuously.

They absolutely hated to be separated. Even when they weren't making love, the need to just be near each other was unmistakable. There weren't any problems with the others being jealous as far as they could see, but aside from that first time, they tried to keep their relationship as private as possible out of consideration. They all still went out of an evening together to bars and clubs, and generally hung out together, having fun, but Edward and Bella craved time alone now too.

They were in their suite in Laguna Beach, California, just lounging around after their concert one night in late August, when they received a strange phone call from the front desk. Emmett answered the phone.

`Bella?' he said `There's someone claiming to be your brother at the front desk!'

`What?!' she said, startled.

`Apparently he's English and he says his name's Seth Swan. They say he won't leave until he's seen you'.

`Probably just another nutter' said Jasper `Tell them to get rid of him'.

`No, wait!' said Bella, a distressed look on her face.

`Baby, you okay?' asked Edward putting an arm around her.

`I think, I don't know, I'm not sure. I think maybe, Edward, I know that name! It fits a face somehow. I can't explain' she turned to Embry `Could you go down and get him please, Embry?'

`Are you sure?' asked Edward worriedly. She nodded, not looking very certain, but looked at Embry.

`Please?' she asked.

`Sure thing, honey' he said.

The next ten minutes while Embry went to get the man claiming to be her brother, were the worst ten minutes in Bella's existing memory. She paced the room, worriedly wringing her hands.

`Bella,' said Edward taking her into his arms `calm down and you'll be able to think more clearly'.

`Edward, don't you see? I know that name! I've got to see if that name fits the face I see'.

They waited in silence, Bella on the edge of the sofa, while Edward tried to keep her calm. After what seemed like hour to Bella, Embry re-entered the suite with a young man in tow, probably mid twenties. He was handsome, well over six feet tall, broadly built, with dark brown hair. He spotted Bella at once.

`Bells?' he said rushing forward `Is it really you?'

Embry got hold of him before he could get any further. Bella stood up, white faced and took a step forward, then she noticed his eyes, his deep, chocolate brown eyes.

`Seth!' she cried and ran to him. They hugged tightly

`God, Bells. Everyone's been frantic about you, why the hell did you run away? Why didn't you at least call and let us know you were okay? Where have you been?' He spoke sternly, but there were tears pouring down his face.

`Oh Bells, where have you been?' he repeated softly.

Bella couldn't answer; she was too busy crying herself, so she just kept hugging her big brother tightly to herself instead.

Some time later, after introductions had been made, everyone was sitting around talking. They had explained Bella's amnesia to Seth. Seeing her brother must have triggered something in her mind, and bit by bit her memories were returning in a tidal wave, making her miserable one minute and laugh the next.

She suddenly went pale and began to shake as she remembered something else.

`Honey?' said Edward, worried by her sudden pallor `What's wrong?'

`I just remembered something else' she whispered tightly.

`What baby?' he asked, his hand stroking the back of her neck soothingly.

`I remember the attack. I know how I lost my memory'. Her eyes filled with tears `Oh, God' she moaned and covered her face with her hands as the memory flashed through her mind.

Seth sat beside her on the sofa and pulled her into his arms. `Do you want to tell us?' he asked softly, not really sure he wanted to hear it.

Bella sighed and nodded, swallowing hard `I was going to Jessica's house in Battersea after the fight with Mum and Dad. You remember Jessica?' Seth nodded `Well I took a short cut through the park, and there was this gang of blokes there. I could tell they were drunk, and I should have avoided them, but instead I walked straight past them. They started shouting things at me, and I tried to ignore them and walked faster, but they started chasing me. They were shouting names at me like `whore' and `bitch' and then this one guy in particular kept offering me money to have sex with him. He didn't exactly put it like that though, and well, you know my temper, I told him where to shove his money and started running' Bella swallowed hard again and continued bitterly `They caught me. I don't remember everything; I just remember lying on the floor while they took it in turns to use me as a punching bag. The next thing I remember was waking up in the morning. I was one big bruise and had a huge lump on my forehead, and all I could remember was my first name and the image of my family shouting at me. I didn't know what happened'. Bella glanced up at Seth, not wanting to meet his eyes, but needing to tell the whole truth. `I, I guess I thought the people I remembered shouting at me, had something to do with the bruises, so I couldn't go to the police or a hospital because I was terrified they would send me back to the people who might have done this to me'. Her voice shook with disbelief and anger at herself. `How could I have ever thought Mum or Dad could have anything to do with it?'

Seth held her tightly `Shh, Bells, it's okay. I can understand how you got it confused, and Mum and Dad will too'. He rocked her in his arms, as he used to do when she was little and had skinned her knee. He was only four years older than her, but he liked being the protective big brother to his three younger sisters `Everything's going to be okay now. I'm here'.

Edward bristled a little at that. His emotions were all over the place, anger, frustration and tears all battling for supremacy. He knew something terrible had happened to Bella for her to have lost her memory, but as she hadn't remembered it, he hadn't had to deal with it. He wanted to grab Bella and lock her away from the rest of the world to keep her safe. He wanted to find the men who did this to her and do something extremely violent and stupid. He wanted to just hold Bella and cry for what she'd been through, for the confused, scared girl she must have been on the streets. He really wanted to punch something. He didn't know what he wanted to do first, and all of a sudden here's this stranger, taking care of Bella, and telling her she would be okay now _he_ was here! Bella was perfectly safe with _him_, she didn't need her brother!

Oh. Her brother. Edward had three little sisters of his own, the youngest being nine year old twin girls Bree and Leah. His other sister, Emily was sixteen and starting date. Edward knew how over-protective he was of his sisters, and his older brother for that matter. He calmed himself; Seth was just being the same for his little sister. As for the violent feelings he had against her attackers, there was no point, there would be no way to catch them, and the attack could have been an awful lot worse. Edward knew without doubt that she hadn't been raped. She also could have been killed, but wasn't. He shuddered at the thought. Either way, she was safe and she was happy with him. If healing things with her family made her happier still, then that was all for the better.

Edward sighed; all these conflicting emotions were exhausting. Another surge of protectiveness came over him. If he was having a hard time with this, Bella must feel like she's in a blender! He must look after her, no matter what. Several amused brain cells chuckled at that, yeah right, they taunted, and what would Bella say if she knew you were getting all cave-man on her? Just be there for her, and support her. That's all she wants or needs. Finally the whole of Edward's conflicting mind agreed on something and he turned to concentrate on Bella.

Tears spilled down her face freely as she looked up at her big brother. `Oh, Seth, I feel so awful. All this time, I've been hating Mum and Dad. All I could remember was them shouting at me, and they only did that because they were worried about me! God, what have I done to them? They must hate me!' she said miserably.

She thought of her Mum and Dad, they both loved their four children dearly, and although they had always struggled with money, they did their best to get their kids everything they wanted.

The memory Bella had of them shouting at her was when Bella had stayed out at a night-club until four in the morning, without letting them know where she was, worrying them sick. Even though she was in fact 20 at the time, as she was living at home it was common courtesy to keep her parents in the loop as to where she was. She had returned home to find her Mum in tears and her Dad on the verge on calling the police, they were so worried. Bella had inherited her temper from her Dad, and he really let her have it, calling her selfish and inconsiderate and all manner of things that made her feel like she was ten years old again. She had felt so guilty, but her temper had the better of her and she'd shouted back. Bella had eventually stormed off to spend the rest of the night at her friend Jessica's house, but had never made it.

It had now been over a year and her family hadn't heard a word from her. The thought of how her Mum and Dad, not to mention Seth and her two younger sisters had felt in all this time made her feel awful. They must have been terrified for her, and she'd been hating them the whole time. Bella groaned miserably.

`Bells' said Seth `Mum and Dad could never hate you, they have been scared, worried and angry, but they could never hate you! They love you. Can you call them? They think I'm here visiting Kirsty. I didn't show them the interview I saw you in, I didn't want to get their hopes up. They'll be so happy to hear from you, just to know you're safe'.

`Kirsty? Oh, right, cousin Kirsty' she frowned `I know it's silly, but I'm scared'. Edward pulled her into his arms to comfort her, much to the surprise of Seth.

`It's not silly, baby' he soothed. `You haven't seen your parents in over a year, of course you're scared'.

`I'll speak to them first' said Seth, coaxingly.

Bella sighed, plucking up her courage `Okay, do it'.

`Come on guys, let's give her some privacy' said Edward and they all got up to go.

`No, Edward!' she cried, grabbing his hand `Stay, please? You're all my family too, I need you here'.

They all stayed, sitting round her, silently offering their support. Edward kept his arms wrapped around her as Seth put the call through.

`Rosalie?' he said, naming their younger sister `It's Seth, can you put Mum on. Yes, Rosalie, I know how much these calls cost, just put Mum on'.

Bella smiled slightly, it sounded as if Rosalie was still a pain in the neck kid sister. Almost seven years her junior, Rosalie and Bella had not always seen eye to eye.

`Mum? Don't panic, everything's fine. In fact, everything's great, I've found her Mum. I've found Bells. Don't be angry with her, she's had amnesia, that's why we haven't heard from her. No, she's fine. She's with me now. Okay, hang on' he held the phone out to Bella. She took it tentatively, taking a deep breath and held it to her ear.

`Mum?' she said softly `It's good to hear your voice too'. Tears ran down her face and she sniffled `No Mum, I'm fine. No, I haven't got a cold. Soon Mum, I'm not sure yet, Seth only found me a couple of hours ago. I will, as soon as possible. Okay'. There was a pause `Hi, Rosalie. Yes, I'm coming as soon as I can get there'. She looked at Edward sadly and he squeezed her hand. `I'm in California with my friends, Eclipsed' she held the receiver away from her ear with a giggle as Rosalie squealed loudly into the phone. `Yes, really. No babe, they have to finish their tour. I will. No I won't leave Seth behind, be nice to your brother. `Cause I said so. Okay, you get to school. I missed you too. Bye'. She hung up the phone, her face streaked with tears.

`Where was Dad?' asked Seth.

`At work' she replied. She turned to Edward. `I've got to go back to England, just for a while'. He hugged her tightly.

`I know, baby. I know. I'm going to miss you'.

`We all will' interrupted Jacob. The others murmured in agreement, and they all hugged her at once, laughingly pulling Seth in as well.

`Any brother of Bella's is a brother of ours' laughed Jacob.

`Kirsty!' cried Seth suddenly, `I left her downstairs!'

They managed to get flights for the following morning. That night, Bella and Edward made love almost fiercely, wringing every last sensation out of their bodies, dreading the moment they would have to part. Afterwards as they lay in each other's arms, Edward said,

`I know it's selfish, but I wish you didn't have to go. I can't imagine being without you, even for a few weeks'.

`I know, babe. I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you beside me, or eat, or sing, or shower, or breathe' she said. He laughed softly, but held her more tightly, as if he knew that deep down, she was serious. They were silent for a while, and Bella was almost asleep, the exhaustion from such an emotional day finally catching up with her, when Edward said quietly.

`You will be back, won't you?' Bella was suddenly wide awake. She leaned on one elbow and looked down at him surprised. She'd seen the uncertain little boy before, but he'd never shown any insecurity about their relationship.

`Of course I'll be back! Just try to keep me away!' She hugged him fiercely. `I love you so much, Edward. And the guys are like brothers to me. You've all been my family for so long, I could never stay away'.

Edward kissed her gently `I love you too, baby'.

They laid in each other's arms for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. A little later, Bella murmured sleepily,

`Kirsty and Jasper really hit it off'.

Edward laughed `That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think? His tongue was practically hanging on the floor!'

They were silent again for a while, when Edward said,

`I don't think Seth likes me much, Bella'.

`Don't worry, he will. I think he's realised we're together and sees you as the person who's been keeping me away so long. We've always been close. Being over-protective is just his way of showing that he loves me'.

`It's funny. I just realised how much I don't know about you. I feel like I've got to get to know you all over again'.

`I'm still the same person, Edward. Except that now I have a past, a childhood and ex-boyfriends' she teased, `In fact, if anyone has to get to know me again, it will be my family'.

`Tell me about yourself, Bella. I want to know everything. I want to know about your family and friends, and your childhood. What your favourite food was when you were little. I especially want to know about these ex-boyfriends'.

`You'll get bored; really, it's just your average childhood'.

Edward shook his head, `I'll never be bored of you. Start talking, we've got all night'.

For most of the night, they talked and talked, loathing to miss a minute of each other, no matter how tired they got. Eventually though, they drifted off to sleep around dawn.

When they woke, Edward was quiet and withdrawn; in fact, everyone was, but Edward more so. Only Seth was annoyingly over-happy.

Edward watched her constantly. While she ate, while she washed and cleaned her teeth, while she applied her makeup, packed her suitcase. It was as though he was taking in every memory of her while he could.

In truth, Edward was terrified. She was leaving him. He loved her so much, and she was leaving him. How could he bear it if she didn't come back? What if she decided to stay at home with her family? What if she decided she really didn't love him that much, and stayed in England to find a new job and a new boyfriend? His heart lurched at the thought. Pain clouded his mind. _I've got my pride_, he thought, _I can't let her see how much this upsets me, in case she decides to leave for good. I just can't._

Finally, they all left for the airport, the band managing to get time off to say goodbye. When her flight was called for boarding, Bella hugged all of them tearfully. Edward was especially distant as he said goodbye. He just gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. `See you soon' he said briskly.

Bella looked at him puzzled, and swallowing the lump in her throat, said `See you' and walked to the boarding gate.

`Edward! What are you doing?' asked Jasper `She'll be back, but say goodbye properly for God's sake, you'll regret it if you don't'. Jasper understood exactly what his brother was doing, and wasn't having any of it. He knew Bella would be back and he knew Edward was scared she wouldn't be. His damned pride just wouldn't let him show it. He manhandled Edward to face Bella `Look at her' he urged `you really hurt her. Go on, call her'.

Edward watched Bella's retreating figure, usually so regal looking, but now there was a slump in her shoulders as she walked tiredly away. _Oh God,_ he thought desperately, _I love her so much!_ His mind cleared and he cursed. In trying to protect himself, he'd hurt her, and she'd had more than enough hurt without him adding to it.

`Bella!' he yelled running after her. She turned, her face lighting up at the sound of him calling her name so urgently. He did care! He was as upset as she! She dropped her bag and ran back to him. He hugged her so tightly, she feared her ribs would break, but squeezed him back anyway. Tears coursed down both their faces.

`I love you' he choked out.

`I love you too, babe' she sniffled `and I'll be back!' she added vehemently.

`Bells' called Seth `Come on, it's last call'.

She kissed Edward hard on the lips and released him, murmuring a quick `bye' and walked quickly to the gate, hugging herself tightly, picking up her bag on the way. She didn't look back as she went through the gate, because she knew that if she did, she would run back into Edward's arms and refuse to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: A wee bit of angst here but don't worry, the usual fluff shall resume soon!

.

.

**13**

As their plane landed at Heathrow, Bella felt her nerves kick into overdrive again, she was nearly home. Seth had chatted away happily all through the flight, telling her about their Dad's job change, their sister Alice's boyfriends, and Rosalie's antics at school. He filled her in on what some of her friends were up to, some being at university, some working and a couple actually having had children while she'd been gone! Bella listened quietly for most of the journey. She knew Seth was just trying to make things easier on her, but everything he told her just brought it home how much she'd missed out on over the past year and a bit, making her feel more and more alienated from her past life.

They caught a cab back to their house from the airport, ringing alarm bells with Bella that all was not right at home. Why were her family not there to meet her? When they reached home, it was an awkward welcome to say the least. Her Dad had gone to work, even knowing that she was coming home, and her Mum's welcome was reserved to say the least. Rosalie seemed to be annoyed at Bella for some reason too. The only real welcome she received was from Alice, who hugged her excitedly, having missed her older sister terribly and wanted to know everything that she had been up to. It was worse when her Dad finally did come home. He barely even looked at her as he said hello, then went to help her Mum with the dinner. If it weren't for Alice and Seth's chatter, dinner would have been a totally frosty affair.

Bella escaped as early as possible to her bedroom, claiming jet lag and laid on her bed. Her room was just as she had last seen it, in tones of lilac and white, a pile of ironing to do sitting on her desk even. She buried her face in the familiar pillow, utterly miserable. Just then she received a text on her mobile. `Miss You, Love E xx'. She hurriedly text him back `Call me? xx'

Almost immediately her phone rang and she picked it up quickly, not wanting her family to hear, and whispered `Hello?'

`Hi baby, you okay?' As soon as she heard Edward's voice, she burst into tears. `Baby? What's the matter? Are you okay?' She could hear Edward's worried questions, but couldn't quite get her voice to work through her tears. `Baby, answer me, or I'll call the land line and talk to someone else!' he eventually threatened.

Bella manage to gurgle a `No!' through her tears `Please!'

`Okay love' Edward's voice softened `it's okay, take your time' which just made Bella cry harder. His heart broke for her listening to her sobbing, obviously things were not going well with her homecoming.

Eventually Bella managed to get control of herself enough to talk `Sorry babe' she whispered `I didn't mean for you to call just to listen to me cry!'

Edward laughed a little `It's ok baby. What's wrong? Has something happened?'

`No' she replied `actually that is the problem! I'm not welcome here Edward. My parents and Rosalie aren't even talking to me! I feel like a total interloper, like I'm not wanted at all! I don't know why I even came here'

`Oh my Bella! Things were bound to be awkward at first'

`Yeah I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I didn't expect it to be this bad!'

`Give it time baby. Let everyone relax a bit? Get used to having you around again?'

Bella sighed `Yeah, I know you're right. It's just that this is my family! I never expected to be on the receiving end of so much coldness in my own family'

`Oh sweetie, I'm sure it'll be fine in a day or two' he replied sympathetically.

`Bells?' Bella looked up in shock at her Mum standing in the doorway, obviously having heard the conversation.

She wiped her face quickly with her hand, sitting up and said to Edward `Um, Edward I've got to go, I'll call you back later okay?'

`Ah, okay love' said Edward, understandingly `talk to you later. I love you'

`Love you too, bye' Bella said hurriedly, hanging up the phone. She looked up at her Mum.

`Can I come in?' she asked. Renee Swan was a very pretty woman, being just a slightly shorter and older version of her daughters Bella and Alice. She was remarkably well preserved for her age, looking at least 10 years younger than she actually was, but Bella noticed new worry lines around her Mum's eyes.

`Course' she replied, scooting up the bed to make room. Renee sat down next to her and sighed,

`I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make your homecoming miserable. It should be a happy occasion'

`Are you angry with me?' Bella asked in a small voice, feeling all of 10 years old again, rather than the 21 she actually was now.

`God no!' exclaimed Renee shocked. She took Bella's hand in hers `I could never be angry with you!'

`So what's going on then? Why isn't anyone talking to me?'

Renee sighed `Well I can't speak for your father or Rosalie, but to be honest, I felt a bit intimidated! Seth told us how you've been living the last few months, with that famous band, and that you have a boyfriend now, and you just seem so grown up! It's like my Bella's been replaced with a stranger!'

`Oh Mum!' exclaimed Bella, giving her Mum a big hug `I'm still your Bells, I always will be! I had to grow up sometime!'

Her Mum hugged her back `I know. It's just that I expected to witness it happening, not be handed some adult I barely know!'

`I'm really not that different Mum. Maybe a little calmer than I used to be, a bit more sensible, but really not that different!'

`Don't you want to know why I'm pissed off at you?' came a pouting voice from her doorway. Bella and her Mum broke apart to see Rosalie leaning against the door post, everything about her demeanour screaming teenage strop. Bella recognised her own temper in her little sister, and feeling somewhat better now she'd talked with her Mum, had to try and smother a smile at Rosalie's attitude.

`Okay Rosalie. What is wrong? Why so pissed at me?'

`Because the first time I talk to you in like a year and you lied to me!'

`How did I lie?' asked Bella surprised.

`You told me you were with Eclipsed! You really reckon I'm going to believe that? Why the hell would _you_ be with Eclipsed?'

`Actually Rosalie, I didn't lie, I have been with Eclipsed. Edward's my boyfriend actually, and I didn't give this to you earlier because you were in such a crappy mood with me, but if it'll prove I'm not lying…' Bella rummaged in her bag before pulling out a promotional picture of the band that she'd had them sign personally to Rosalie.

Rosalie took it with shaking hands `Oh my god' she whispered `You weren't lying? You know Eclipsed?!' Bella nodded with a smile. `Oh my God!' she squealed hugging Bella `I'm so sorry! Can I meet them?'

Bella laughed at her typical teenage narcissism. `I'm sure you'll meet them eventually okay? They are kind of busy right now'

Bella chatted with Rosalie and her Mum for another couple of hours before the jet lag really did hit her, and they left her to go to sleep. She had to call Edward back before she slept though, she knew he'd be worried about her.

`Hi baby' he answered his mobile.

`Hi, I'm sorry about earlier'

`That's ok love, I understand. Is everything sorted?'

`Kind of, I've chatted with Mum and Rosalie, and we're better. I guess I'll try with Dad tomorrow'

`That's great. You sound tired?'

`Yeah, I guess the past few days have caught up on me', she heard Jasper in the background calling Edward `You have to go?' she asked.

`Yeah, sorry love, I'm at the concert hall and I need to get ready'

`That's okay babe, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good show. I love you'

`Love you too baby. Bye'

The next day, Bella's Dad went to work before she was even awake, so she didn't get a chance to talk to him then. Instead she spent the day with the rest of her family and caught up with a couple of her friends that came to see her. By the time Bella's Dad finally made it home that night, she was hoping he'd be ready to talk, but again he walked in, barely looked at her when he said hello and walked past. Bella's temper flared.

`Dad! Aren't you going to talk to me? What is your problem?' she demanded.

Her Dad whirled round `What's my problem? Who do you think you're talking to young lady? Just because you've spent the last year gallivanting around the world, does not mean that you are adult enough to talk to me that way'

`Not adult enough? How adult is it for you to keep ignoring me? I've been gone over a year Dad, I'd hope you'd show a little enthusiasm at seeing me again!'

Charlie Swan held onto his temper with difficulty `Bella, I am not discussing this with you. I don't want to know where you've been and what you've done…'

`What I've done?' exclaimed Bella `Is this about Edward? About me having a boyfriend? About, shock, horror, me having sex? I'm 21 Dad!'

Her Dad's face was thunderous `I can't say that I approve of you having a relationship like that with a man like that, but it's not about that. I simply cannot stomach that you've sold yourself to survive!'

Bella's jaw dropped `Sold myself?' she whispered, stunned `You think I prostituted myself?' she asked, with tears in her eyes.

`You lived on the streets for five months didn't you say? You can't tell me you survived that long without selling yourself or doing drugs'

Bella was shocked into silence with the pain of hurt. Her Dad actually thought she would do that? She shook her head at him `I would never do that' she whispered hoarsely, before grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

She hadn't even made it as far as the end of her road before someone grabbed her arm.

`Bella?' It was her Dad. `I'm sorry Bells' he said `please don't go again, please come back home' She turned to look at him, her eyes full of hurt and he took her into his arms for a big hug. `I'm so sorry Bells. If I hadn't lost my temper that night, you'd never have had to go through all of this'

Bella finally understood. It wasn't the thought that maybe she'd prostituted herself or taken drugs that bothered her Dad so much as the fact that she may have done those things because of him.

`Dad, I've never done drugs, and I've never prostituted myself. You're just going to have to believe me about that. And it wasn't only you that night, I know I was selfish in not telling you I was at a club, and worrying you like that, and I shouldn't have lost my temper either. I'm sorry Dad'

Charlie gave a groan of relief and hugged her harder for a minute, before releasing her. `So, you're coming back for dinner then? Sausage toad, your favourite'

Bella grinned at him `As long as I don't have to eat sprouts' she teased, bringing up an old argument of theirs. He grinned back at her, and they tossed playful arguments back and forth between them all the way back to the house.

For the next few weeks, Bella got to know her family again, and her old friends, while Eclipsed carried on their tour of the US.

Although Edward and Bella spoke on the phone often, running up huge phone bills, they missed each other desperately, feeling torn apart. After six weeks of this torture, she decided to go back and join him and her friends on the tour, and packed her bags. Her parents tried to persuade her to stay a little longer, to stay for good, but she eventually managed to persuade them that she needed to get back to her job if nothing else, vastly playing up its her responsibility.

Jasper phoned her later that afternoon.

`Bella, I know you need to spend time with your folks, but when are you coming back? We all miss you, and Edward's miserable. He's starting to make noises like you're never coming back'.

`I'm coming just as fast as I can get there, Jasper'.

`That's great! Do you think you'll be back in time for Edward's birthday?'

`His birthday! Oh God, with everything going on, I completely forgot it was coming up! When is it again?'

`Day after tomorrow, but the party's tomorrow night'.

`I'll really try, Jasper. Don't tell him I'm coming though, not until I know when I can get there. Do you realise I don't even know how old he is!'

Jasper laughed `I don't suppose you ever get time to talk, do you? He's turning twenty four. I know!' he exclaimed `We'll make it a huge surprise for him; maybe you can jump out of a cake, topless or something!'

Bella giggled `Dream on, Jasper'.

Bella flew out to New York the next day to join the band, after much hugging, kissing and promises to write, call and visit soon to her family and friends.

When she landed, Jasper and Jacob were there to meet her. She ran to them, laughing and hugging them both.

`I missed you guys' she said still hugging them.

`We missed you too' said Jasper.

`Yeah, we missed your moods,' laughed Jacob `your bad temper, your underwear in the bathroom, your ripping our clothes off at concerts, you making strange loud noises at night, your...'

`Watch it, buster, I might just get back on that plane and go back to England' laughed Bella, punching him playfully.

`Don't you mean home?' asked Jasper, as astute as ever.

`No' she said, linking her arms through theirs as they walked along to baggage claim `It doesn't feel like home anymore. My home is wherever you guys are, now. So,' she continued `is everything set for tonight?'

`Right down to the minute' grinned Jacob.

`And Edward doesn't suspect anything?'

`Oh, he knows we're planning something, he just doesn't know what!'

She giggled `This is going to be fun'.

Bella hid in Jasper's room for the rest of the day, until it was time for the big surprise. She had to exert all her control to stop her running out of the room and into Edward's arms. At one point when she peeked out the door, she saw Edward slumped in a chair, looking thoroughly miserable, her heart almost broke and she was about to go to him, when she noticed Jasper waving at her frantically behind his back to get back in the room. She shot him a look which could have had him unconscious on the floor, but did as she was told.

A little later, Emmett returned from an interview and all three of them, Jacob, Jasper and Emmett, bundled into Jasper's room, locking the door behind them. There was much fervoured whispering until Edward suddenly started trying to get in the door.

`Come on, guys, I know you're up to something in there. You might as well let me in'. He started banging on the door `Come on, open up or I'll break the door down!'

Bella looked at them, wide-eyed. There was a lot of running around and frantic whispering. Jacob finally pushed Bella into a closet and closed it, standing in front of it, while still Edward banged on the door. Jasper went over and let him in. Edward walked in and looked at Jacob, standing by the closet and Emmett sprawled nonchalantly on the floor, all of them with super-innocent expressions on their faces.

`What's going on?' he demanded.

`Nothing' said Jasper `is anything going on, Jacob?'

`Not that I know of, Jasper. What about you, Emmett?'

`Alright, alright!' said Edward exasperated `but I'll get to the bottom of this'. He started to walk out of the room when Bella sneezed.

`Gesundheit' said Edward, then stopped. That was a very feminine sneeze. He leaned back through the doorway and looked at Jacob, who rubbed his nose and sniffed.

`Must be getting a cold' he commented.

`Mmm' said Edward, unconvinced, and left. As soon as Jasper shut the door again, Bella burst out of the closet, gasping for breath, while the others fell about in hysterics.

A little later, there was a brother/sister atmosphere as Bella sat on Jasper's bed, while he got changed. She'd helped him change so often at work that she wasn't embarrassed at all to sit there chatting as he got ready for the party.

`I wish we could hurry this up, Jasper' she moaned `It's pure torture knowing that he's only two doors down'.

Jasper looked at her seriously `You really love him, don't you?'

She nodded `So much, you wouldn't believe'.

They were reflectively silent for a minute, as if embarrassed about revealing something so intimate. Then Jasper shook himself.

`Stop whining' he joked `you'll see him soon enough. Now stay in here until I come and get you, then we'll sneak you into his room. Get ready though, it shouldn't be long'.

`Okay' she sighed.

`Cheer up, honey, he's going to love it'. Then he left, leaving Bella to get ready. She squeezed into a black lacy Basque with matching knickers and stockings. Then she put a short black silk robe over the top, and slipped into her black high heeled shoes.

Outside, Bella could hear the party really kicking in, with loud voices, music and a rather drunken verse of `Happy Birthday'. She grinned as she re-touched her make-up; she was looking forward to this. An hour or so later, Jasper poked his head through the door.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Just a bit of fun this chapter. Enjoy!

.

.

**14**

`It's time' he slurred `Quick, while Jacob's keeping him distracted'. She hurried out the door into the dimmed room, where the party was really getting going. She could just see Edward through the darkness, dancing funkily to the music in time with Jacob, before Jasper hustled her into Edward's bedroom.

`Five minutes, tops' he said winking at her. She grinned back. She left the lights off, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she looked around, taking in her surroundings and saw Edward's belongings strewn everywhere, clothes piled on every surface and the floor, and his toiletries haphazardly thrown on the dresser. She went into the en-suite bathroom to check her appearance. She left the light on, but closed the door so that just a sliver of light shone through, then she went to listen at the door.

`Edward!' called Jasper `Come over here'. Jasper was standing near the bedroom door with Emmett and Jacob, who were both a bit worse for wear. Edward went over to them warily, and Jacob threw an arm around his shoulders.

`Edward, man, have we got a birthday treat for you!' he slurred `and she's in there'. Bella hid behind the door as it opened, trying not to giggle. Edward's eyes widened as he made the obvious assumption about what they'd been up to.

`No! Guys, what about Bella?'

`What she doesn't know won't hurt her!' snickered Emmett `Now in you go'. They wrestled Edward through the door, locking it behind him.

`Guys!' he yelled, banging on the door. When it became obvious that they weren't going to let him out, he sighed and leaned against the door. `This had better not be a joke' he muttered as he fumbled for the light switch.

`Oh, non monsieur' said Bella in a French accent `it is no joke, of that I can assure you'. Edward gulped as Bella sidled up to him and put her arms around his neck. `Now what is it that monsieur would like?'

`Er, l-l-listen' stuttered Edward `I don't know what the guys told you, but I really don't...'

`Oh come, come monsieur' said Bella running a hand down his cheek `I do not like to be left unsatisfied' she purred as she scratched her nails down his throat. When she reached his shirt, she yanked it open, buttons popping off, never to be found again, and scratched his chest. His heart was hammering so hard, she could almost hear it, and she heard him gulp.

`Look' he started `I'm sure, no I'm positive that one of the guys would...'

`Oh non monsieur! I am insulted! It is only you I want, so you do not like girls?'

`Oh, it's not that! It's just well, you smell like my girlfriend...' he said lamely.

`Ah!' said Bella, taking his hand and putting it over her breast `And do I also feel like her?' Edward groaned.

`God, yes you do, except I don't think she'd wear anything like that!'

Bella grinned in the darkness, and moved so that she pressed up against him. She almost ended the game then and there when she felt his hardness pressing into her stomach. `Do not be so sure, monsieur. Every woman likes to please the man she loves. Her desires are what you desire'.

She took hold of his hand and led him, mesmerised, to the bed. She sat down and as she was pulling him down to her, he suddenly pulled back.

`No!' he cried `Look, I'm sorry, but I love my girlfriend. I can't do this, you'll still be paid for tonight'.

`But, monsieur...' began Bella.

`No, I'm sorry, just get dressed and leave'. He turned to go, so Bella stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

`Wait' she whispered.

`Stop it!' he said angrily, shaking off her hand `Just stop it' and he walked away. `I'm gonna kill them' he muttered.

`Edward!' she cried, laughing as she turned on the small bedside light `It's me!'. He turned slowly and gaped at her clothes for a moment, before his face split into a wide grin and he crossed the room in two big strides to grab hold of her and lift her in the air, laughing.

`What on earth are you wearing?' he asked, a silly grin on his face and hugged her tightly.

`You do not like it monsieur?' she teased. He pulled back to look at her face, drinking in the sight of her, becoming serious. He ran a finger down her soft cheek.

`God, Bella, I missed you so much' he whispered, bending to kiss her all over her face again and again, repeating `so much, so much'. She whimpered and aligned her mouth with his, and he thrust his tongue into the soft warm recesses of her mouth. They strained toward each other, touching everywhere at once.

Edward pushed the robe off her shoulders and it fluttered soundlessly to the carpet. He slowly crouched before her, kissing her breasts and stomach through the lace.

She sighed as his hot breath touched her skin, making her stomach do flip-flops inside her. He hooked his fingers into each side of her knickers and drew them down over her stockings and to her feet, where she stepped out of them. He crouched before her, holding her hips lightly.

`God, Bella, you're so beautiful' he breathed. He coaxed her back to sit on the edge of the bed, and raised her feet, still in her shoes to rest on the bed, her knees open. He growled at the sight, and bent toward her. She gasped as his mouth found her moist entrance.

They made love desperately, easing the incredible ache they had both felt being separated for so long. At last, they fell asleep, still clinging to one another, while the party continued.

About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. When it went unanswered, Jasper poked his head in. He turned on the light, but this didn't rouse the couple in the bed. He grinned drunkenly and rather unsteadily went to get the rest of the band.

`I think' he slurred `that these two par-hic-par-hic-party poopers need to be awake and partying'.

`So what do we do?' asked Jacob, his eyes glazed.

`This' said Jasper `CHARGE!' he yelled and they all ran and jumped on the bed.

`What the hell...?' started Bella, half asleep `Ow! Jacob get off my legs!'

`Guys! What are you doing?' cried Edward, still sleepily confused.

`Come on party poopers! The guest of honour seems to be missing from the party'.

`Oh get out will you? We're trying to sleep' said Edward half amused, half grumpy.

`No we're not leaving until you come out and party. All the guests are wondering where you got to' said Jacob falling off the bed with a thump. Bella giggled at him.

`Okay, okay, I'll get dressed' said Edward sighing. He got out of bed naked, and went into the bathroom to dress.

`What, hic, what, hic what about you, Bella?' asked Emmett.

`I haven't got anything to wear' she said.

`I know, I know!' yelled Emmett `Let's make it an underwear party!' He staggered over to the door, flung it open and shouted `Everyone take your clothes off! We're having an underwear party!' Bella giggled at them, she'd never seen them this drunk before. She made a mental note to dig out a camera.

`Come on Bella, get up!' said Jacob, grabbing the quilt to pull it off.

`No! Jacob, stop it!' she cried.

`Come on, guys, time to get Bella up. Get the quilt off'. All three of them grabbed the quilt, while Bella held on with all of her strength, to try and keep herself covered.

`Guy's stop it! I haven't got any clothes on!'

`That's why we're making it an underwear party' explained Emmett patiently as if he were talking to the mentally impaired and nearly tripped over his own feet.

`No, guy's I...' she groaned. `Edward, help me!'

Edward came into the room just as the quilt flew off, leaving Bella naked on the bed. She quickly grabbed a pillow to cover herself, but luckily, the guys were so drunk, they'd fallen into a drunken heap as the quilt came off. By the time they got themselves righted, Bella was covered.

`Oops!' said Jacob staring at her. Edward, who had been laughing, finally noticed Bella's embarrassment.

`Okay, guys' he said `We'll be out in a minute, okay?'

`I think' slurred Jasper `that he means we should leave so Bella can put some clothes on'.

`Oh!' said the others, and as they trooped out, Jacob said seriously,

`Does she have to put clothes on? I kind of like her without them!'

Edward shut the door behind them, then turned to look at Bella, worrying that she'd be furious, but she was giggling. He laughed,

`Come on; better get up before they come back'.

`I had something more interesting in mind actually' she teased, getting off the bed, unashamed of her nakedness in front of Edward.

`Don't tempt me!' he half laughed, half groaned. He took a peek out of the door. `I don't believe it!'

`What?'

`They're actually taking their clothes off out there!'

`Everyone?'

He shot a grin at her `Even Harry!'

Bella grinned back `Well, when in Rome...'

So Edward put on his black Calvin Klein boxer shorts and Bella her favourite burgundy silk and lace night-dress she'd left behind when she went to England, and they went out to join the party.

The party was crazy. Everyone drank far too much, and someone had brought along a Karaoke machine, with which the stage crew and Harry sang some hilarious versions of Eclipsed's songs. Edward's birthday cake ended up as ammunition for a food fight, plastering the whole suite including the people in it with a sticky mess. Bella did remember to bring out a camera, and got some excellent shots of the band, covered in cake and doing their Rolling Stones impersonation for the Karaoke. The party lasted well into the small hours of the morning, where everyone more or less passed out where they fell rather than went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Pure fluff n cheese this, but fun! Enjoy!

.

.

**15**

It was about mid-morning before anyone stirred. Jasper groaned and sat up, his head pounding, and very stiff from sleeping across an armchair. He stumbled over the bodies that were strewn everywhere and tried to dodge most of the sticky cake mess on the floor, to get to the kitchen and some aspirin. He winced at the sound of the running water.

Someone's mobile phone rang and there were groans all over the room at the sound. Harry dug his phone out from under the sofa and mumbled a hello into it.

`Yeah. Sure. Okay'. He hung up and got up from the floor slowly. `Come on, everyone up'. He shook Emmett `Boy's, you've got to get ready. We've got to do that Kelly chat show this afternoon'. Emmett just groaned and rolled over.

Bella came out of the bedroom just then, looking bright and fresh in jeans and a black v-neck sweater.

`Morning!' she called brightly going into the kitchen, also picking her way over unconscious bodies and cake.

She was answered with `Shh!' from all over the room. She grinned and filled the kettle.

`Bella' whispered Jasper `Don't you have a hangover?'

`Never get them' she said cheerfully `must be my metabolism or something'.

Emmett looked over at her from the sofa and grumbled `I hate you'.

Bella grinned, went over to him, kissed him on the head, and said loudly in his ear `Aah, poor baby!' He whimpered and put a cushion over his head, muttering something unrepeatable.

`Hey!' said Edward, appearing from the bedroom, fresh from a shower `Save those kisses for me!'

`Oh God' moaned Jacob `Here comes Mr Bright and Cheerful. Where's your hangover?'

`Guess I didn't drink enough to get one' said Edward grinning. He went over to Bella and gave her a hug and a kiss `Good morning, baby'.

`Mmm, morning yourself' she replied kissing him back.

`Oh, I'm gonna be sick' groaned Emmett, at which everyone laughed very carefully, holding their heads.

`Come on, boys. Up and at `em. You've got to do that chat show this afternoon' said Harry. Somehow he didn't look like a force to be reckoned with in his shorts and cake smothered all over him.

`I am not moving from this spot, until a healthy person gets me some aspirin' muttered Jacob. So Bella and Edward passed out the aspirins.

When everyone was at least sitting up, Bella went to Jasper's room and got Edward's presents. She brought them out and said,

`Happy Birthday, babe'.

At which there were sounds of `Oh yeah! Edward's birthday!' and everyone stumbled off to find their gifts for Edward. Edward laughed at them and opened his gift from Bella. Inside he found a platinum identity bracelet. Inscribed on one side in beautiful script was `_Edward_' and on the other side, `_All my love, Isabella, xxx_'. He smiled,

`Thank you baby, I love it' and gave her a hug and tender kiss. She then gave him his other present. When he opened it, he found an old five year diary with `Isabella Swan' written in faded gold lettering on the front. He looked at her puzzled.

`Seth gave me that on my thirteenth birthday' she explained `I thought that this way, you could have a bit of my past as well as my future'.

Everyone said `Aah!' as he smiled and hugged her.

`Thanks, baby. Are you sure you don't mind me reading it?'

`I have no secrets from you, Edward' she replied, at which he kissed her softly again and released her to open his other presents, which consisted of everything from a framed picture of their family from Jasper to a blow up doll from Jacob `for when Bella's got a headache'.

It seemed to Bella that since they all had so much money, they got gifts that were silly or had a lot of thought behind them. _And that's as it should be_, she thought.

As Edward and Bella couldn't bear to be parted so soon after their reunion, it was agreed that Bella would go along to watch them on the Kelly James show that afternoon as part of the audience.

Cheers and screams rocked the studio as they went on air.

`Hi' said Kelly, trying to talk over the noise `We have a very special show today. We have with us an all male American group that have taken the world by storm. They've gone platinum on their latest album and are nearing the end of the American leg of their world-wide tour. They are Eclipsed!'

The girls in the audience screamed louder in response and Kelly laughed. She went over to two girls dressed head to toe in Eclipsed paraphernalia.

`Are you just a tad excited?' she asked.

`Oh yeah, we just love Eclipsed!' said one of the girls in a thick southern accent. `We came all the way from Vicksburg, Mississippi to see them!'

`Wow, that's a long way! Who's your favourite?' asked Kelly.

`Oh, I just love Emmett!' cried the girl.

`Okay ladies, here's Emmett McCarty!'

The screams grew in volume as Emmett walked on stage, picking up a rose from a girl in the front row on the way.

Kelly went over to a girl who was crying as she clutched her friend excitedly. `Hi, honey' said Kelly giving her a hug `Are you okay?' The girl nodded, sniffling and giggling. `Okay, who's you're favourite?'

The girl managed to gather herself just enough to whimper `Jasper'.

`Okay, here he is. Jasper Cullen'. The screams heightened in pitch if that were at all possible as Jasper came onto the stage grinning.

Kelly then made her way down to where Bella was sitting quietly.

`Hi, well you're quiet aren't you? You look familiar too, what's your name?'

`Isabella' smiled Bella.

`Should I know you from somewhere?' asked Kelly, curiously.

`Erm, no' said Bella, shaking her head, an innocent expression on her face.

`Okay, Isabella, who's your favourite?'

`Jacob' Bella replied and started giggling. Jasper and Emmett were in fits of laughter on stage. Kelly looked puzzled, but went on and introduced Jacob.

`Here we go ladies, Jacob Black!'

Jacob walked on stage grinning broadly and winked at Bella, who was still giggling.

Eventually, all four of them were sat in a row facing the audience.

`Hi! How're you all doing?' asked Kelly `I haven't seen you around lately, you've been on tour haven't you?'

`Yeah' answered Jacob `We've been touring through Europe and working our way up through America. Chicago, our home town, is our next stop, then we've got a few weeks off for Christmas and New Year, before we go on to the Asia Pacific'.

`You must be exhausted!' Kelly exclaimed.

`We cope' said Jasper `we love what we do, and well, some of us are more tired than others'. He looked pointedly at Edward, grinning mischievously, who shot him a dirty look. Kelly looked puzzled at their laughing, but shrugged it off.

`Okay, I won't be able to stay away from this question, so we'd better get it out of the way. The question these girls are all dying to ask is, do you have girlfriends?' The group laughed and the girls screamed.

`No' said Jasper.

`No' said Emmett.

`Uh-uh' said Jacob.

`Nope' said Edward, shooting a triumphant look at Bella, at which the others laughed.

Kelly frowned and said `There's something strange going on here'.

`Strange?' said Emmett super innocently `How do you mean?' The girls screamed again.

`Girls! Please!' implored Kelly `You don't have to scream every time they breathe!' Everyone laughed and it quieted a little. `Okay then' continued Kelly, `Can you tell us who your perfect girl would be?'

`Well that's difficult' said Jasper `because it's a mixture of things. I couldn't pinpoint one thing on a girl and say, `yeah that's my type'. I might be attracted to her personality or physically attracted. I think something just clicks with the right girl. Don't forget, being on tour makes it very difficult to meet anyone'.

`I'm free!' came a voice from the back of the studio, and everyone laughed.

`What about you Emmett? Who's your perfect woman?' asked Kelly.

`Same as Jasper really. Just someone who makes me happy'.

`Okay, what about you Jacob?'

`I don't know'.

`Oh come on, what type do you usually go for? Someone with an hour glass figure? Tall? Short? Dark? Blond? Outgoing? Quiet?...'

`Yeah I like quiet girls' said Jacob, pointedly looking at Bella.

`Well here's a nice quiet girl' said Kelly, taking the unsubtle hint and going over to Bella.

`Oh yeah, I like her! What's your name?' The audience started screaming again.

`It's Isabella, isn't it?' said Kelly. Bella nodded, grinning. `Why don't you come over here and meet Jacob?' Kelly took Bella by the hand and led her over to the stage. Jacob hugged Bella and kissed her on the cheek.

`Call that a kiss?' teased Jasper, mischievously.

`No, this is a kiss' said Jacob, and leaned toward Bella as if to give her a proper kiss. Bella froze and shot a panicked look at Edward, who straightened in his seat, looking tense.

`Don't even think about it, Jacob' he warned whilst desperately trying not to growl `get your damn hands off my girlfriend!' at him.

`Why can't her kiss her, Edward?' asked Kelly.

`If he wants to keep his teeth, he'll get his damn hands off her'.

`Why?' asked Kelly, puzzled. `Do you like her too?'

`Damn right I do' said Edward getting up and possessively claiming Bella. He hugged her to him, whispering in her ear `You're a damn tease', then he gave her a full-on kiss right there on stage, only Bella could tell how much restraint there was in it. The screams threatened to raise the roof. When they had finished kissing and things were a little quieter, Kelly asked,

`So, Isabella. How does it feel to have two members of Eclipsed fighting over you?'

`Make that three' laughed Jasper.

`Four!' grinned Emmett.

`No way' laughed Edward, hugging Bella to him tightly `She's mine, hands off'.

`Isabella, you have got to be the luckiest girl alive'.

`Don't I know it!' laughed Bella.

`Shall we put them out of their misery?' Edward asked Bella quietly, who nodded, grinning. `Actually Kelly, I lied to you earlier. I do have a girlfriend. Bella and I have been going out for a few months now'. The screams became deafening and Kelly signalled for a break.

When they went back on air, Bella was rather reluctantly sitting with Eclipsed on stage, and held on to Edward's hand with a death grip.

`So, Isabella, how did you get together with Eclipsed?'

`It's too long a story' said Bella waving her hand dismissively.

`So give us the highlights, girl!'

`Okay well they call me their "stray" she said with a grin "because they rescued me from the London streets. I had amnesia from an attack you see, and when Edward and Jasper asked me for directions, I saw them back to their hotel. I was sick with flu, starving and freezing, so they did their good Samaritan bit and offered me a job'.

`What a sad story!' cried Kelly, in typical Kelly fashion. `What job do you do?'

Bella smiled `I'm a changer'.

`A what?'

`It means that she gets to rip our clothes off regularly' snickered Jacob.

After lots of screaming and some laughter on stage, Jasper explained. `It just means that she helps us change quickly between songs at concerts as well as looking after our wardrobe'.

`Have you still got amnesia?' asked Kelly.

`No, I made a full recovery a few weeks ago'.

`What about your family? I mean, did you have family missing you while you were gone?'

`Hang on a minute!' laughed Bella, `These girls came here to see these guy's, not me!'

`You bet we did!' came from the back of the studio and everyone laughed.

`Okay, just one more question. I take it you tour with them?' Bella nodded. `Well what are they like to live with?'

`Have you got all day?' laughed Bella.

`Just watch what you say, Isabella' warned Jacob, only half joking.

`Okay, Jasper first. He's very serious, and quiet, too quiet sometimes, but last night, I saw a whole new side of him'.

`Why what happened?'

`We had a birthday party last night, and he was so drunk he couldn't even stand up!' giggled Bella.

`Well we saw a new side of you too last night, Bella' grinned Jasper, thinking of the incident in the bedroom.

`Watch it!' warned Bella, knowing full well what he meant and hit him playfully. `Okay, Jacob' continued Bella. `Well the only way I can describe Jacob is, he's nuts!' The girls screamed again.

`Oh, come on. He can't be like that all the time!' said Kelly.

`No, you're right. He acts the clown most of the time, but underneath he's very caring. He's actually very sensitive to other people's feelings'.

Edward felt a moment's jealousy at her praise and clenched his jaw.

`Bella!' cried Jacob `You're ruining my totally crazy image, here!'

`Tough' she grinned. She looked sideways at Edward. How could she describe what living with him was like, without revealing the depth of her feelings to the world? `Er, Emmett. Well, Emmett's the kind of big brother to the whole group. He's the best shoulder to lean on in the world. We're very close, he's so much like my own brother, it's like having two! Mind you, he does have his wacky side too. He's the first to suggest night-clubbing or some fun'.

`Okay, Bella. Time to describe Edward!'

Bella laughed nervously, `Erm, well. The only way I describe what living with Edward is like is, it's like living in a bomb fall-out zone! He is such a slob!'

`Hey!' cried Edward and started tickling her.

`It's true!' she cried, tears of laughter forming in her eyes. She gave in when he found that spot between her fourth and fifth rib. `Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'

`That's more like it' grinned Edward and she shot him a dirty look.

`Come on Isabella' implored Kelly. `What's it really like to live with Edward?'

Bella became serious, she glanced up at Edward, then sighed and looked at Kelly soberly. `He's really caring and considerate. He's always surprising me with something. He's just a really loving person, very passionate about his music and dancing...'

`And you' interrupted Jacob, grinning. Everyone laughed, while Bella blushed.

`Why, Isabella, I do believe you're blushing!' teased Emmett.

Bella groaned and Edward hugged her saying, `Ah, leave her alone, you know she's shy'.

`Shy!' snorted Emmett `I seem to remember a certain day in Spain, when she was wearing a little...'

`Shut up Emmett, before I shut you up!' warned Bella, playfully.

`What else were you going to say about Edward?' asked Kelly.

`Er, oh! I was just going to say what a flirt he is. All of them are terrible, they see a pretty girl and they're all over her like a rash'.

`Do you mind Edward flirting with fans?'

`Not at all, flirting is harmless'.

`It's all about trust' agreed Edward `Bella gets a lot of flirting done herself, but I know she'd never kiss another guy, let alone sleep with them'.

`She doesn't get much of a chance with you with her every night!' laughed Jacob at which the screaming reached fever pitch. When it was finally quieter, Kelly said,

`I think we'd better get on to safer subjects!'

After that the conversation turned to what the band's plans were for the future and the band played a few songs.

On the way back to the hotel, Edward asked Bella, `Do you mind our relationship going public? We never really talked about it'.

`It's a bit late to ask now!' laughed Bella. At his worried look she said `No, babe. I don't mind. It was really only a matter of time. The press would have blown our secret sooner or later'. She kissed him reassuringly, and he smiled at her tenderly.

`I could however, have done without appearing on national television though, you gits!' she continued `You know I don't like being in the spotlight!'

Jacob laughed `You started it! You told the world which one of us you prefer, so Edward, step aside man! Bella's my woman now!'

Bella laughed `Get real, Jacob. You were just a pawn in my game'.

`Oh, a pawn, am I?' Jacob put his hands on his hips indignantly `She declares to the world that she loves me madly one minute, and the next thing I know I'm just a pawn!' He threw his hands up in the air in defeat `Women! Can't live with them, can't shoot them! Life's a bitch and then you marry one! Women are only good for...'

`Shut up Jacob!' the others moaned together, then laughed at his faux sulky expression.

Bella grinned up at Edward, kissed him lightly and whispered `I love you' into his ear. Edward smiled back, put his arm around her, replied `I love you too, baby' before kissing her hair softly and snuggling her close to his side. He might be going all cave-man again, but she was his and he was hers, they both knew it, and he didn't care what anyone else thought, as long as she was with him.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: And on with the plot! Enjoy!

.

.

**16**

They moved on to Chicago that afternoon, which being their home-town was going to be a nerve racking experience. They were doing three concerts, but had a couple of days to practise and set up first.

The press was full of stories on Eclipsed, or more specifically about Bella and Edward over the next few days since their appearance on Kelly.

Most of it was good press, calling it one of the hottest love affairs on record and speculating on when they were getting married. There were the occasional stories in the more sleazy newspapers about Bella sleeping with all of the members of Eclipsed, and wild orgies, but as the majority was good press, she refused to let it bother her too much.

On the first show night, Bella was in an impish mood and couldn't resist teasing Edward whilst she was helping him change. Throughout the first three changes, she tormented him mercilessly. Just a stroke over his nipple, a slight feel of a buttock there and an accidental touch there, she worked him up so much he finally couldn't take anymore.

`Bella, please!' he moaned frustrated. She was killing him. They had only been back together two nights, which was certainly not long enough to get over the `honeymoon period' and every thought of her had him hot and ready, so her teasing touches were just about driving him insane.

`What?' she asked innocently, thinking that he would be too embarrassed to say anything in front of the rest of the band, the other changers and the stage crew that were within earshot. She was wrong.

He pulled her to him in a vice like grip, so that she could feel just how aroused he was, and said, `If you don't behave yourself and stop teasing me, I'll make love to you here, now, on the floor, until you can't walk, let alone tease me'.

She gasped and flushed beetroot red with embarrassment. The others laughed at her discomfort, patting Edward on the back, then they finished changing and left. Before Edward left, he said in her ear,

`That will teach you to misbehave'. He gave her a quick hard kiss, and left her standing there gaping after him, speechless. For the rest of the night, she did indeed behave herself, and kept her hands to herself as much as possible.

Later, when they were alone in their room, Edward was feeling guilty. She couldn't help the effect she had on him after all and she had been so quiet after he'd embarrassed her. `I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier, love,' he began `but all I have to do is look at you, or smell you, or even just think of you, and I can hardly walk. So when you start touching me like that, it's damn near impossible to dance. I keep forgetting words and steps, `cause I can't get you off my mind. Can you understand that?'

She nodded, smiling and pulled him into her arms, hugging him reassuringly. She wasn't angry with him, she just felt embarrassed and kind of guilty. After all, she had teased him until he'd had to say something. `It's okay, babe. I guess I just didn't think of the physical results in that way, I mean, I don't have that problem! I'll behave myself when I'm supposed to from now on, I promise' she decided not to let him off too easily and poked him hard in the chest, `Did you have to be so bloody loud though? Couldn't you have just whispered in my ear or something?'

He grinned `Wouldn't have been as much fun!' and she punched him playfully.

The following night on the way to the concert, Bella was acting really nervous and couldn't seem to sit still.

`What's wrong with you tonight, love?' asked Edward concerned as she jumped yet again at a car horn.

`I don't know' she answered, looking worried. `I've just got this horrible feeling that something awful is going to happen' she shook herself, `I'm just being silly, I'm sure it's nothing' she said dismissively.

`The only thing bad that could happen is that the audience don't like our show' joked Jacob, trying to lighten the mood, but Bella still looked worried. Edward hugged her.

`Don't worry baby, we'll be extra careful on stage tonight okay?'

She nodded, but still seemed edgy. The show however went as well, if not better than the night before, judging by the audience's response. Bella was relieved that the show was a success, but she still felt that nagging premonition that something bad was going to happen.

The band came backstage after the final song, and as they were about to leave, Angela, one of the changers, said,

`Bella? Would you mind staying back a bit? I really need to talk to you'.

Bella felt guilty. She and Angela had become good friends over the past months. Bella knew that Angela was having problems with her boyfriend, but had been too preoccupied with Edward and her own feelings of unrest to notice how upset her friend was. So Bella told the band to go on without her, saying,

`Don't worry, I'll get a cab'.

Edward said `Are you sure you're okay?' at which she nodded.

`Yeah, I'm fine, Angela just needs to talk'.

`OK, you'll be careful getting back?' he asked.

`Babe, I'll be fine, okay?' she said feigning exasperation `I'm a grown woman, I can cope with getting a cab'.

Edward grinned `Indulge me, okay? Be careful?'

Bella rolled her eyes, and smiled sarcastically `Okay Dad, I promise'.

`Thank you' he sighed dramatically `I feel so much better'.

Bella grinned, at which he gave her a lingering kiss. `See you later' he said. He squeezed her buttock and winked mischievously, then loped off down the corridor after the rest of the band.

`Edward!' she called. He turned, and she blew him a kiss. He jokingly caught it and slapped it to his cheek. She laughed as he waved and then disappeared through the door. _Men!_ She thought, rolling her eyes again.

It was as she'd suspected, Angela was having more problems with her boyfriend, Ben, who was one of the stage crew. Bella gave her a shoulder to cry on and a sympathetic ear, then persuaded her to talk to Ben about what was bothering her. Angela brightened.

`You're right!' she said positively `I'll go talk to him now before he leaves'. She hugged Bella, said thanks, then fairly ran off to find Ben.

Bella smiled at Angela's renewed energy and said `anytime' to the empty room.

She stepped into the corridor, which was now eerily silent. Don't be silly, she told herself, you've just never stayed behind this late on your own before, and Edward's protectiveness is making you paranoid. She walked down the corridor towards the fire exit, thinking about Edward and the press they'd got, smiling.

She was in a little world of her own when she was suddenly grabbed painfully from behind. Before she could even think to scream, a rag, drenched in some foul smelling liquid was clamped down over her mouth and nose. Bella struggled briefly, seeing only the fluorescent tube lighting on the ceiling, before she fell into the swirling blackness that reached out to claim her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

A/N: Ruh-Roh! Reviews make chapters come faster!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: How's Edward going to react to Bella going missing? Not well I'd wager!

.

.

**17**

A couple of hours later, Jasper sat down next to Edward, who was sprawled on the sofa, watching television.

`Where's Bella got to?' he asked his younger brother.

`I don't know' said Edward worriedly looking at his watch `I thought she'd be here by now'.

`Don't worry; she's probably gone to Angela's room for a girlie chat'.

Edward shook his head `I'm sure she would have called. She knows how much I worry about her'.

`You know what women are like when they get together. She probably just forgot'.

`No, that's not it, something's wrong. I'm going to call Angela'. He got on the phone, but there was no answer at Angela's room, so he called Ben's room, becoming increasingly worried with each ring. After quite a few rings, Ben answered.

`What?' he said impatiently.

`Ben, it's Edward. Sorry to bother you, but is Bella there?'

`Oh, hi Edward. What would she be doing here? Hang on'. There were voices in the background then Angela came on the line. After a couple of minutes, Edward hung up more worried than ever.

`Angela says that Bella should have left the concert hall twenty minutes after us' he told his brother. `She should have been back over an hour ago. Something's happened to her, I know it'.

`Look, don't panic' said Jasper, although he was barely controlling himself, `I'm sure she's just got caught up with one of the crew. I'll call around and check if anyone's seen her'.

`Jasper, you know she would have called'.

Jasper looked at Edward, his eyes showing that he knew it was true, but repeated firmly `I'll call around'.

Jasper called the concert hall and every member of the stage crew, while Edward paced. Jacob and Emmett came out of their rooms to see what was wrong. Fifteen minutes went by and they were all sitting around anxiously listening to Jasper's telephone conversations, getting a little more worried each time he hung up with no news of Bella. Finally there was no-one left to call. Jasper looked at his friends.

`I've called everyone. What should we do?'

`I'm calling the police' said Edward picking up the phone.

`It won't do any good, Edward' said Jacob. `She's only been gone a couple of hours and she's a grown woman. The police won't even file a report until someone's been missing for twenty-four hours'.

Edward looked at him, frowning. `You're right. I'm going to look for her'.

`What good will that do in a city this size? We're better off waiting for her here. I'm sure she'll turn up' said Emmett.

`Where, in a dumpster?' snapped Edward. `I've got to go; I've got to do something'.

`I'll come with you' said Jasper putting on his coat. They were just about to leave, when the phone rang. Jacob pounced on it.

`Bella?' he asked worriedly. He listened for a moment, then held it out for Edward.

`It's for you' he said.

Edward took it questioningly. `Hello? Yes this is Edward Cullen'.

`If you want your little girlfriend back alive, get five million cash ready for Friday midnight. We'll call back and tell you where to drop it. If you call the cops we'll kill her, got it?' The voice was muffled, as if the man was speaking through a handkerchief. Edward could hear traffic in the background, and assumed the call was being made from a phone box.

`How do I know that you've got her? Let me talk to her' Edward demanded. The man on the other end of the line laughed nastily.

`No can do. She's a bit, er, indisposed, at the moment. But, just so you know we've got her, she's wearing tight blue jeans, a nice tight little black top and red lace underwear. Very kinky, did you buy her those?'

Edward quickly thought back to when Bella was getting dressed that morning. He remembered her putting on the red underwear, because he'd thought at the time how good it looked against her creamy skin, and how he'd wanted to take it off again.

`If you lay a hand on her you bastard' Edward said, his voice shaking with rage `I'll find you. I'll find you and I'll kill you. You hear me?'

`Tut, tut, Edward, don't make me angry. She's such a pretty little thing isn't she? Be a shame to mess her face up'.

`Don't you even...' began Edward, shouting with impudent rage.

`Just get the money; we'll call again Friday noon'. There was a click as he hung up. Edward hung up, looking pale.

`Somebody's got her' he said, shakily to the others. `They want five million dollars by Friday midnight, or they'll kill her'. He almost choked on the word `kill'.

`Edward keep calm, man' said Jacob. That could have been just a coincidence, just someone's idea of a sick joke. How do you know that he's actually got her?'

`Because he described the underwear she put on this morning' he said, his voice cracking. He got up and went to the fridge for a beer. There was a stunned silence.

`Are you sure he described what she had on today?' asked Emmett.

Edward nodded. `Definitely' he said sitting down, his head in his hands `God, if they hurt her' he groaned `God, please don't let them hurt her'. He couldn't bring himself to say `kill' again.

`I'm calling the police' said Jasper.

`No!' shouted Edward, jumping up, spilling his beer. `They'll hurt her'.

`Edward, the police aren't stupid. They won't broadcast the fact that they're looking for her. The bastards would never know'.

`No' said Edward again. `I won't risk it. Who knows what connections they've got? I'll get the money for them and they'll give Bella back'.

`Edward, think about it man' said Emmett `who's to say that when they get the money they won't kill her anyway?'

`Don't say that!' shouted Edward `Don't even think it!'

`Sit down and think, Edward...' began Jacob.

`I can't think! I keep wondering how they know what colour underwear she has on, and what the bastards have done to her so that she was too `indisposed' to be able to talk to me on the phone'. Jacob took hold of Edward firmly by the shoulders, giving him a little shake and looked him in the eye.

`Edward, you're not the only one who's worried about her. I was going to say, think of who we know that can help us. I still keep in touch with my old buddies. There are a few people who owe me favours, Edward. We know enough people between us to be able to find her and get her out on our own. When we've got her, then we call the cops'.

Edward sighed `You're right, but I'm still going to get the money together, just in case'. He looked at the others. `Are you with us?' he asked.

`Are you sure you want to do it this way?' asked Jasper.

`It's our best bet of getting Bella back alive' said Jacob, while Edward nodded in agreement.

`Then we're with you' said Jasper.

`What about Harry?' asked Emmett `We're going to have to tell him something'.

`Don't say anything until we have to' said Jasper. `Tomorrow's our last concert for eight weeks; we'll just say we gave her the night off and hope he doesn't ask too many questions'.

For the rest of the night and well into the next day, all four of them contacted old friends and called in favours. Edward had to keep himself as busy as possible, for if he stood still for a second, he thought about what the kidnappers could be doing to Bella. He couldn't bear the thought of her being alone and scared, the thought of them touching her. He grimaced as bile rose up in his throat at the thought.

_Why her?_ He thought desperately, hadn't she been through enough? He felt the rising panic and squashed it angrily. Keep calm, he told himself, losing it is not going to help her. He groaned, rubbing a hand through his hair, and determinedly picked up the phone again.

.

.

.

A/N: Bella's POV coming up!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Time for Bella's POV, poor girl! Any guesses on who the kidnappers will be?!

.

.

**18**

Bella groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and her joints ached terribly. She lay confused for a moment, wondering dazedly why her wrists and ankles were bound together with parcel tape, and why there was a gag tied tightly around her head. She swallowed uncomfortably; her mouth was so dry, her throat stuck.

It took a minute for her to remember what had happened, but then remembered the struggle in the corridor. There was a sliver of sunlight shining directly in her eyes, so she moved her head slightly, and as her eyes adjusted to the dimness, she saw that she was in a filthy corner of a warehouse that looked so rickety; it could have fallen down at any minute. It hit her all at once. She'd been kidnapped! _Oh my God!_ She thought, and tried to tramp down her rising terror. Why would someone kidnap her? She was nobody! Then she had a flash of realisation. Oh God, Edward! They must be holding her for ransom from Edward! _Keep calm, keep calm,_ she thought. _Look around, see if there's a way out of this. Just keep calm._

The place was littered with empty boil-in-the-bag packets and beer cans. Cigarette butts lay in the thick dirt that covered the floor. There were no windows; the sunlight had come through a small gap in the corrugated metal sheeting that made up the roof. There was a sturdy looking oak table nearby, and a small camping stove stood on a stool next to a rusty sink. Near that was a wobbly looking camping table and a couple of folding chairs. She spotted a couple of sleeping bags in another filthy corner. The only door she could see had a heavy looking wooden beam keeping it closed. _The only way out_, she thought. There was a curtained off area in one corner, which Bella couldn't guess the use for, until she heard the unmistakable sound of a toilet flushing. A man came around the curtain and looked at Bella.

`So you're awake' he said. He had pale skin, with thick stubble on his chin. His blonde, shoulder length, straggly hair was in dire need of a wash. He was wearing jeans and a blue denim shirt over a tee-shirt, which at some stage must have been white. Bella took all of this in as he walked over to her, as if it were the most important thing in the world that she remembered what he looked like. He crouched beside her.

`Hi' he said jovially. `My name's James and I'm going to be your host for the next few days. If you co-operate, we'll get along just fine. In fact,' he added, running a finger along her cheek `I think we're going to get on real well'. Bella jerked away from his touch. `Now, now, none of that'. He bent close to one ear, and Bella's stomach turned over at the stench of his breath and body odour. `You should be nice to me; I'll bet you're thirsty with that nasty rag in your mouth, aren't you?' Bella nodded. `Well if you promise to keep quiet, I'll get you some water. Not that anyone could hear you, you understand, I just can't stand nagging women'.

He stood up and went to the sink. _No-one could hear me?_ She thought desperately, _Where the hell am I? How long was I unconscious?_ James poured some water into a chipped mug and brought it back to her. He took the gag off her, and she flexed her mouth a bit in relief. James held the cup to her lips and tilted it. Just before the water reached her mouth, he moved the cup so that the water spilt down her chin.

`Clumsy' he said, grinning, obviously enjoying his joke `Do you have a drinking problem?' Bella licked her dry cracked lips. `Say the magic words and you can have some' said James. She looked at him, her blood boiling with fury, but she dared not tell him where he could shove the magic words.

`Please' she whispered. He grinned again, showing his nicotine stained teeth.

`Say `Please may I have some water, James, sir''. She was so angry, sparks were practically shooting from her eyes, but she still managed to keep hold of her tongue, and repeated what he'd said.

`Good, we understand each other'. He laughed and finally tipped the water to her mouth. When she'd taken a few sips of the dirty, but blessedly cool liquid, he suddenly tipped the mug all the way, pouring the remaining contents down her chin. It flowed down her neck and soaked her low cut top. She watched his eyes follow the water's path and shivered with revulsion and hatred. She saw him glance lower, and she followed his eye's path, feeling somewhat nauseated to find the fly on her jeans was part-way open. James's eyes met hers, and he grinned. He reached toward her slowly, as if he were savouring the moment.

`James' a voice called from outside. `It's me, Laurent, let me in'.

James frowned sullenly, annoyed at the interruption, but got up to do as he was told.

The man he let in was a smart looking older guy with dreadlocks pulled back into a neat ponytail. He was wearing a dark grey suit over a cream silk shirt, obviously very expensive, and starched to the point of death. Over the suit he wore a long black overcoat and was holding a pair of leather gloves.

His sharp gaze fell on Bella, `So she's awake' he commented, a slight French accent in his tone. He walked over to her. `Hello, Isabella, I trust you slept well'. Bella didn't respond. `No comment? Well that's okay. You don't have to worry. Your boyfriend is going to pay a tidy sum to get you back in one piece'. He grinned, `Of course, I didn't say which piece that would be!' He laughed uproariously at his own sick joke, but Bella refused to rise to the bait.

`Have you spoken to Edward?' she asked quietly, desperately trying to stay calm.

`You betcha. He's not the most pleasant man I've ever spoken to, but so far he's been co-operative'.

`He's not stupid you know. He won't pay if you hurt me'.

`He won't have a choice. He'll hand over the money before he even has a clue that you are no longer of this world. But, just to make sure, we're going to make a little call later, and you will tell him exactly how well we are treating you'. At that, he turned to James, `Where's Riley?' he asked.

`I don't know, he's supposed to be here by now'. They moved away and talked together in low tones, leaving Bella to think.

_Poor Edward,_ she thought, _he must be going through hell. I've got to get out of this place; I can't let him pay the ransom._ A plan began to form in her mind.

`Hey!' she called. James and Laurent looked at her.

`What?' snapped James.

`Untie my feet. They hurt. You wouldn't want me to tell Edward that you've hurt me, would you? If he even suspects that you might not let me go, he won't pay'.

`Is that so?' asked Laurent smoothly.

`Look, I think I know him a bit better than you do. He's nice enough, but when it comes to money, he's a tight bastard'. _I'm sorry Edward!_ She thought, _I've just got to make them believe me._ James and Laurent were laughing.

`I don't suppose it would hurt' said Laurent `but if you try anything, I won't be responsible for my actions, got it?'

`Yes!' snapped Bella `Just untie my damn feet!'

As James was untying her feet, he muttered `Stupid bitch, think it's the bloody Hilton, don't you?'

Bella refused to respond. She thought she was doing rather well holding onto her temper for this long, and amused herself with thoughts of letting them have it with both barrels! Maybe she could annoy them into letting her go? No, more likely she'd annoy them into killing her. Laurent had made a big show of taking a gun out of his coat and putting it within arms reach. James had pulled his from the back of his jeans waistband, pointed it at her, and made a fake shooting motion, chilling her to the bone. No, better to be smart about this and stay quiet.

Half an hour later, while Laurent and James were sitting at the picnic table reading the papers, there was a banging on the door.

`Open up!' yelled a man in a Australian accent `It's me, Riley'.

When James let the man in, Bella could see that he wasn't best pleased about something. He was another tall blonde and could have been shockingly good looking had his features not been marred by an ugly sneer. He stepped through the doorway.

`Where the hell have you been?' demanded James.

`I've been with that stupid son-of-a-bitch janitor, Bill. I think he's getting cold feet. I'm not sure he'll keep his mouth shut'.

`Shit! I knew he was too spineless to see it out' snarled James `What should we do about him?'

As they argued about what to do with the unfortunate `Bill', Bella saw her chance. In his anger, Riley had left the door slightly ajar. It was too good an opportunity to miss. Bella got to her feet quietly, stiff from lying on the hard floor for so long. She moved as swiftly and quietly as possible to the door. She had just reached it when from behind her came a bellow of rage. James grabbed her painfully and shoved her against the door, which rattled loudly.

`Oh, you shouldn't have done that' he snarled `now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson'.

He raised his right hand and hit her so hard across the face that she screamed and flew to the ground, pain flaring in her eye and cheek and landing painfully on her bound wrists. James bent over her and grabbed her tightly by the throat with one hand, lifting her off the ground with a strength that belied his slim stature. The other hand lifted to hit her again, but Laurent yelled,

`James! No! Don't kill the bitch for God's sake! You can have first crack at her when the time comes, just let her go for now'.

James leaned in to Bella's terrified face, and said `I will kill you, bitch. No-one tries to put one over on James and gets away with it'. Bella struggled to breathe, what with James's hand clamping her throat and his sour breath wafting into her face. He let her go suddenly, pushing her back to the floor, where she struggled awkwardly to her knees gasping for breath and choking, tears streaming down her face.

`Obviously we can't trust you' said Laurent smoothly. `Tie her to the table. Oh, and gag her too' he said as an afterthought `I don't want to hear her snivelling'.

Some time later, Laurent brought his mobile phone over to the table, where Bella was tied, each of her wrists and feet tied to a different leg, and the gag back in place.

Laurent yanked the gag off.

`Time to call your boyfriend' he said and smiled evilly.

.

.

.

A/N: Oh no! Bella doesn't have the best luck, does she?! Did you guess right on who the kidnappers were?! Til next time! Please review, it boosts my self esteem lol!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Let's see how Edward and the guys are coping! Enjoy!

.

.

**19**

The phone rang shrilly in the suite and Edward pounced on it.

`Hello? Yes this is Edward Cullen'. The others gathered round, hoping for news of Bella.

`Hello, Cullen. I hope you've been behaving yourself and getting my money together. I just thought I'd call as a reminder'.

Edward wanted to scream, how the hell could I forget? But didn't want to give the kidnapper the satisfaction of knowing just how upset he was. So, instead he demanded,

`Let me talk to Bella'.

Jasper's eye's widened as he realised who was on the other end of the line, and he pressed the speaker button on the phone, so they could all hear what was being said.

`I thought you might say that' said Laurent smoothly, `so I've got her here ready'. There was a pause as Laurent held the phone to Bella's mouth. `Talk' he ordered. Bella said nothing, trying to make Edward think she wasn't there, and therefore, not pay the ransom. Tears filled her eyes as she heard Edward's voice.

`Bella? Baby? Are you there?' he said urgently `Bella?!' he cried.

`I said talk, damn it!' shouted Laurent. `James, make her say something'.

`With pleasure' smiled James. Bella grew alarmed as James moved to push her top up, exposing her stomach. She began to struggle and tried to turn away from his hands, but it was a futile gesture still being tied to the table. He slid her zipper down the rest of the way, and then as his hand began to slide beneath her jeans and between her legs, she cried out hoarsely in anguish.

`No!'

James slowly withdrew his hand, a grim smile of satisfaction on his face.

`Bella? Bella? What are they doing?' she heard Edward yelling down the phone.

`Edward?' she said wobbly, tears pouring down her face. `I'm fine, babe, really'. Edward knew immediately that she was crying and most definitely was not fine. He covered his eyes with his hand, tears running down his own face and whispered,

`I'll get you out of there, baby, I promise. Just hang in there'.

`I love you, Edward' sobbed Bella.

`I love you too' he whispered back, the anguish all too evident in his voice, being painfully aware that this could be the last time they would ever talk.

Laurent took the phone again. `Very touching, Cullen. Remember, we'll call again Friday noon, so if you want this superbitch back, you better have the money ready for us'.

Edward heard the click of the phone and the hum of the dead line in his ear and felt a surge of rage. He slammed the phone down, picked up the small, but weighty lamp that was on the table and hurled it across the room with a roar of anguish, where it smashed into a million pieces against the wall. He sat down heavily and put his head in his hands.

`Edward' said Emmett quietly `We've got to call Seth'. Edward looked at him sharply, and Emmett went on hurriedly. `Look, I know you don't want to think about it, but Bella's in very real danger, and he is her brother. What will he do if Bella is killed and he knew nothing about it? He has a right to know, Edward'.

Edward sighed, suddenly feeling weary, and said simply `I know'.

`Edward, we'll find her' said Jacob `He's given us a couple more clues. One, he was calling from a mobile phone, which doesn't tell us much except that he must've been calling from somewhere that gets reception. And we can now look for a man called James, who would be involved in this type of thing. It's just possible you know, that they got Bella inside the concert hall, which would mean they'd need help on the inside'. He shrugged `Well, it's a start'.

Edward stood up `Let's get on it' he paused `Jasper, can you call Seth? I can't face it'.

`Sure' said Jasper, giving him a brotherly pat on the shoulder.

That night they had to do their last concert in Chicago. Before the concert as they were getting ready, Brenda asked Edward, `Where's Bella tonight?'

Edward barely looked at her, Bella's name sending a spear of pain through his heart. He turned away, swallowing the lump in his throat, and carried on getting ready. Brenda turned to Jasper, puzzled.

`They have a fight or something?' she asked.

`Or something' muttered Jasper.

Brenda went over to Edward and put her arm around him.

`You know, communication is the key to any relationship. If you just talk to her, I'm sure you can work it out. A blind man could see that she's hopelessly in love with you, she looks up to you so much. You're her world'.

`Look, will you just shut up and mind your own business you interfering old cow!' yelled Edward, blinded by the tears in his eyes. He felt helpless enough about Bella without being told that she depended on him.

Brenda stood back, shocked. Jasper put his arm around her.

`Brenda, I'm sorry. He's a little sore at the moment. I'm sure he's sorry too'. Edward nodded, wiping his eyes jerkily. `There, see?' continued Jasper. `Why don't you go get a cup of coffee or something?'

Brenda sniffed `Kids!' she huffed and left the changing room, Angela following her.

Edward sat down heavily, hanging his head.

`I didn't mean to yell at Brenda' he said apologetically. He looked at Jasper `I don't think I can do this' he whispered. `How can I go out there and act all happy, knowing that Bella's out there, scared for her life, with these men maybe beating or raping her' he swallowed hard `or worse?' He looked up at his brother, the sheer misery on his face filled Jasper with an impudent rage. He's a good kid, thought Jasper, he certainly doesn't deserve this. `How can I go on without her?' continued Edward, his voice cracking with anguish.

Everyone knew that he meant his whole life, not just the concert. Jasper hugged his brother, tightly.

`Edward' he said softly `We're all finding this damn near impossible, but we've got to do this. We've got to put Bella out of our minds. What would Bella say if she knew you were acting like this?'

That got a small smile out of Edward `She'd tell me to stop whining and kick my butt out on stage'.

`Right, so what are you going to do?'

`Get my butt out on stage'.

He tried, they all tried, but it was really tough. The others put on a half-decent show, but Edward was a wreck. He missed his cues, forgot words and steps and looked as though he was hating every minute of it, which to be truthful, for the first time in his career, he was.

`I'm sorry guys' he said during one costume change, `I'm trying, I really am. It's just so damn hard'.

`We know' said Emmett, patting his back.

`Do you think I should skip my solo tonight?' he asked.

`No' said Jacob softly into his ear, so the changers and stage crew wouldn't overhear him. `Edward, if you can't put Bella out of your mind enough to do the show, then go out there and sing for Bella. Imagine you're singing about her and to her. It might help'.

Edward nodded and sighed. `Okay, I'll try'.

He went on stage. He had trouble at first, and after a false start on his first song, he held out his hands for silence, which was no mean feat with seventy-thousand star-struck girls. He stood with his head down and his eyes closed, composing himself, then said in to the microphone,

`For you, baby'. Of course, he meant Bella, but the crowd went wild anyway. He threw himself into his solo, putting so much feeling into the words, music and movements, that it was his best performance ever given. He finished the concert with the same boundless energy, which the audience loved. When they got into the limo afterwards however, he collapsed into his seat, physically and emotionally drained.

`That had to be the hardest show we've ever put on' groaned Emmett.

`Edward' said Jacob, bundling into the limo and shutting the door behind him. `I think I've got the key to finding Bella'. Edward sat up, suddenly alert again, and Jacob went on. `I was talking to some of the stage crew, and apparently some of the people that work for the concert hall were bitching about this janitor who didn't show up for work today. I fished a bit and they said he was acting really strange yesterday'.

`How do you mean, strange?' asked Jasper.

`They said he was acting really nervous and edgy all day'.

They fell silent as they recalled Bella's nervousness the day before.

Jacob shook himself. `Well anyway, his name's Bill Travers. I've got his home address. I think we should go check him out tonight'.

Edward nodded slowly in agreement, deep in thought.

They rode back to the hotel, discussing how they would handle the janitor when they went to his place that night.

As they walked into their suite, Edward was grabbed roughly and shoved against a wall.

`What the hell have you got my sister in to, Cullen?' snarled Seth. `If one hair on her head is hurt, I swear, I'll kill you with my bare hands'.

Edward shoved him away, and Embry and Quil grabbed hold of him, wondering what on earth was going on. Edward slid down the wall and put his head in his hands.

`Seth, calm down' said Jacob `This is hardly Edward's fault. We're doing everything we can to get her back'.

`He's right' said Edward quietly `It is my fault. If I hadn't shot my mouth off on Kelly, none of this would've happened'.

`You don't know that, Edward' said Emmett `It's no-one's fault. Everyone knew she was our friend, so it could have happened anytime and you couldn't have kept your relationship a secret much longer. We all should have watched out for her better'.

`Sorry guys' said Seth, reining his fearful temper with an obvious effort. `I saw how well you looked after her'. He went over to Edward and pulled him to his feet. `Sorry Edward. It's just that I've only had my little sister back a short time; I don't want to lose her again. I know how much you care for her, Edward'.

Edward just nodded, accepting the apology, but still feeling the sharp guilt. He knew it was all his fault.

`So,' said Seth `What's happening? Tell me everything'.

They sat down and told Seth, Embry and Quil everything that had happened so far, then together, they all went to Bill Travers apartment. Not surprisingly, there was no-one home.

Back at the suite, Jacob said, `This just makes me more certain Bill Travers is involved. I'm gonna get Sam to look him up'.

`Who's Sam?' asked Seth.

`He's an old buddy of mine. He's into a lot of dodgy stuff, but we go way back and he owes me one'.

Nobody slept very well that night, but Edward couldn't sleep at all. He was so used to feeling Bella's warmth curled against him while they slept. That, plus the worry of whether she was even still alive, was enough to keep him wide awake and terrified, staring at the television, not really seeing it. Occasionally he paced around the room and eventually he went out on to the balcony. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he looked out over the vast city, lights twinkling for miles. It was such a huge city. How would they ever find her? _Oh, Bella,_ he thought, _where are you?_

For the first time in years, he prayed.

The next day was spent with everyone sitting around, anxiously waiting for news. Jacob and Emmett occupied themselves with a sombre game of cards. Edward and Seth sat quietly, staring into nothing, their minds obviously set on Bella. Jasper sat and watched his younger brother worriedly. How had his kid brother grown up so fast? It seemed only yesterday that they were making box-carts in the back yard, now Edward was sitting there, a fully grown man, right down to the stubble on his chin, worrying himself sick over his beautiful girlfriend.

As every minute ticked past, they grew more tense, and more worried for Bella than ever. Time was running out.

When the phone rang around 8 o'clock, Edward pounced on it. He listened for a second, then passed it to Jacob. `It's Sam' he said.

`Sam?' he paused `Great. What's the address?' Jacob wrote on the notepad by the phone. `Got it. Right. And Sam? Thanks buddy, I owe you one. Yeah it might come to that, I'll let you know'. Jacob hung up the phone and turned to the others excitedly. `I think we've got her. Sam checked into Bill Travers. He's had a few shady dealings before, but nothing like this. However he has been linked before to a guy named James Campbell. And get this, Mr Campbell seems to be renting a disused warehouse on the east side'.

`Then let's go!' said Seth, jumping to his feet.

`Wait a minute! You think we can just barge in, facing an unknown number of kidnappers, who most likely have guns? We wouldn't stand a chance' said Jasper.

`Why not call the cops now?' said Emmett.

`Too risky. They see the police and, I'm sorry Edward, but Bella's a goner' said Jacob `Sam's offered to get some people together to help. I just wanted to make sure this is the way you want to do it. It could get bloody'. He looked at Edward, who looked at Seth, who nodded.

`Let's do it' said Edward, so Jacob called Sam back.

When he'd finished the conversation he said `Okay. Sam's people are ready to go whenever we need them'.

`Why not now?' said Edward.

`I've been thinking that maybe we should wait until tomorrow night. At least then we'll know that there won't be as many of them, `cause some will have gone to get the money' said Jacob.

`Jacob. Now we know where she is, I've got to get her out. God knows what they'll do to her in twenty-four hours' said Edward, his voice wavering with worry.

`I agree' said Seth. `We don't even know for sure she's in that warehouse. What if we waited until tomorrow, and she's not there? I say we go tonight when it gets dark'.

`Okay' said Jacob, nodding `but we wait until late so hopefully, some of them will be asleep'.

They arranged for Sam and his friends to meet them near the warehouse at midnight. Quil and Embry also volunteered.

.

.

.

A/N: I loves me some Seth! Poor Edward's not coping well is he? What's gonna happen next chapter do you think? Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Warning! This chapter deals with the subject of rape (not too detailed, but the subject is there). If this is a trigger for you, please skip this chapter! Otherwise, read on to see if the great rescue plans comes off!

.

.

**20**

At a few minutes to midnight, they met up with Sam and three of his friends, who were all huge, menacing looking characters too, within sight of the warehouse.

`Sam?' said Edward `Thanks for helping us out, man, I really appreciate it'.

`No problem Edward. I saw your girl on TV the other day. You're a lucky man'.

`I know it' said Edward.

`Okay, guys' said Jacob `I can't see a light on in there, but that doesn't mean a thing. Be careful and watch your backs. Everyone knows the plan?' They all answered in the affirmative. `Okay, let's go' he said, and they ran swiftly, but silently to the warehouse, adrenaline pumping.

`You know what that bastard's done?' said Riley.

`Which bastard are you talking about?' asked James.

`Bill. He's only skipped out to Mexico. That guy is such chicken shit'.

`Shit!' exclaimed James angrily, standing up. Laurent had gone out to get food. `You know what, Riley?'

`What?'

`I think' said James, going over to where Bella was still tied to the table, `that this bitch is turning out to be more trouble than she's worth'.

`I don't know, five million dollars split three ways is certainly worth a little aggravation'.

`What I mean is, maybe we should have a little fun with the whore first'. He ran his fingers over Bella's mouth, which was still gagged, down her neck and under her top to grab her breast.

`Now you're talking my language' said Riley, joining him.

Bella stared at them wide-eyed and shook her head frantically, trying to talk through the gag. _Oh God,_ she thought beginning to shake with fear, _please don't let this happen. Edward, help me!_

Riley untied her feet and held them, while James cut her jeans off, covering her legs with little cuts as she was struggling.

`Hold her down, Ri' said James, unbuttoning his jeans.

No way, man! I'm first. You think I want seconds from you?' protested Riley. They argued for a few minutes, then Riley said `Fine, after you, she'll be glad to have a real man'.

James took that with a glare for the sake of having her first, and got up on the table between Bella's legs.

`Ow! Riley, hold her down!' said James as Bella viciously kicked him several times. She screwed her eyes shut as Riley grabbed her ankles and held them with bruising force. James took hold of the top of her knickers, and was about to rip them off, when all hell broke loose.

Eclipsed, their bodyguards, Sam and his friends broke through the door and charged the two kidnappers. Seth and Jacob got to Riley first and tackled him. Edward got to James and threw him an upper cut to the jaw so hard that he flew off the table, where a whole gang of people jumped on him. Edward turned his attentions to Bella.

`Bella, oh baby. Are you okay?' He took the gag out of her mouth and as he untied her wrists she said shakily,

`I'm fine babe. What took you so long?'

Edward laughed shortly, tears running down his face and hugged her to him tightly, whispering `Oh Bella. Oh love, what did they do to you?' She pulled back slightly to look at his face. She smiled a little through her tears,

`Nothing I couldn't handle. God, babe, you look like hell!'

Edward laughed and hugged her again as if he would never let her go `That's my Bella' he whispered.

The others meanwhile had easily got hold of James and Riley. Jacob called the police on his mobile phone.

`That's our cue to split' said Sam. Everyone thanked him and his friends, and shook hands, before they disappeared back into the darkness outside.

`Laurent!' Bella said suddenly `There's another one, Laurent. He's the one that spoke to you on the phone. He went out for food'.

`Don't worry babe, we'll get him. He won't get far' said Edward soothingly.

`Hey!' said Seth `Let me at her! I want a hug too!'

`Seth!' cried Bella `What are you doing here?'

`Save some of those hugs for me!' said Jacob.

Fresh tears spilled down her face. `I can't believe you all did this! You could've been killed. They have got guns you know!'

Edward laughed pulling her close, `We had to get you out, babe. You're definitely worth a little danger'.

They hugged tightly and Bella shivered.

`God, babe, you're freezing!' Edward gave her his jacket to put on. He swallowed painfully, rage building inside him. He'd been so overwhelmed to have her safely in his arms; he'd only just noticed that she was half dressed.

`Where are your jeans?' he asked tightly. Bella looked to the floor. Edward followed her gaze and clenched his jaw. `Which one?' he asked.

Bella didn't answer. She'd never seen him so furious in all the time she'd known him. His eyes had darkened with rage, and a muscle twitched in his jaw. It frightened her a little to wonder what he'd be capable of.

`Which one, Bella?' he asked again, firmly.

`The one in the jean jacket, James' she whispered. Edward released her and went over to James, who was being held by Jacob and Jasper. They released him as Edward grabbed him by the shirt.

`I'd kill you' he spat disgustedly `but you're just not worth it. I'm going to make sure you go down for a long, long time'. With that, in a moment of blind rage, he reared back and punched him viciously in the nose, feeling intense satisfaction as the bone cracked and blood spurted over his hand. He pulled back to punch him again, when Bella cried,

`Edward!', and climbed off the table. Edward turned sharply at the fear in her voice and was just in time to catch her as her legs buckled, she was so weak.

The police arrived then, sirens blaring and lights flashing. Edward lifted Bella high into his arms and buried his face in her hair, relishing the feel of her. He shook with relief. She was safe. She was still with him. He wasn't ever going to let her go.

A couple of hours later, Bella was sitting in an interview room at the police station, dressed in a pair of doctor's surgical trousers and Edward's jacket, giving her statement. She'd already been examined by a doctor, treated for the minor cuts and bruises then pronounced surprising fit and well considering. The doctor had wanted to keep her in hospital overnight for observation, due to slight malnutrition and dehydration, not to mention possible complications from James's punch and near-strangulation, but Bella wouldn't hear of it.

`No way' she had said adamantly `I'm going home with Edward, and I'm going to sleep for a million years'. She couldn't bear to be away from him another night.

Edward was allowed to sit in the interview room with her as she gave her statement. He wanted to be there to give her some support, but found himself getting more and more upset as she recounted everything she could remember. He reassured himself with the fact that they had managed to get her out just in time, for he had no doubts now that she would've been raped and killed. Both of them were in tears by the time it was over.

`The trial will probably be in about a month' said the Sergeant who'd taken her statement. `Meanwhile, are you sure you don't want to see our staff therapist?'

Bella shook her head `All I want is food, a bath and sleep, in that order'.

The Sergeant openly admired her `You're a very strong woman, Bella. I think you'd probably survive a nuclear holocaust'. He smiled at her. `Anyway, I'll be in touch'.

`Thanks' smiled Bella. Edward shook hands with him, and they went out to where the others were waiting for them.

As soon as they got back to the hotel, they ordered room service, and Bella ate ravenously under the watchful eye of everyone. They wondered if she'd eaten at all while she was gone, only Edward knowing she hadn't. The dirt and bruises on her, especially the black eye, and bruised throat were enough to break their hearts, but they were happy she was back in one piece.

When she'd finished eating, Seth said `I've run you a bath, Bella'.

She smiled at him `Thanks, Seth'. She walked stiffly to the bathroom, but when she got there, she found she was scared to be alone. Feeling stupid, she turned to Edward with mute appeal in her eyes.

He smiled sadly, and got up to join her.

He got in the bath with her, sitting behind her and gently washing her with a sponge, trying not to hurt her any more than he had to - she seemed to be just one big bruise, as well as the mass of little cuts. He wished he could wash away her pain. As he was soaping her body, he realised that only three days before, both of them would have been highly aroused at this sort of activity. After what they'd been through though, it was all they could do to stay awake.

Seeing Bella yawn for the third time in as many minutes, he quickly rinsed her hair then got out of the tub. He turned and helped her step out, and dried her with thick thirsty towels. His heart just about broke as he got a good look at her bruises, and he tenderly kissed her multi-coloured eye and cheek bone, then her neck, wishing he could kiss the pain away.

Bella was practically asleep on her feet, but said with a smile, `You feel so good. If only I weren't so tired. I really needed a little pampering, though'.

Edward smiled lovingly at the sleepy quality in her voice, and said `You deserve it, baby. I don't think Seth was very happy though'.

`Sod Seth!' she said with a little laugh that turned into another yawn.

He slipped one of his own tee-shirts over her head, then sat her on a stool to comb and towel dry her hair. He put his boxer shorts on, and realising that she was almost asleep; he smiled softly, said "Come here baby" and picked her up to take her to bed, inhaling her fresh scent. When Seth saw them, he stood up,

`What's wrong?' he asked, alarmed.

`Nothing, she's fine' whispered Edward. `Go to bed, I'll take care of her'.

`But...' protested Seth.

`Shh, she's exhausted'.

`You're not sleeping in the same bed as her!' argued Seth.

`Seth, don't be an idiot, we've been sleeping together for months' mumbled Bella sleepily.

The others snickered at Seth's shocked expression, as Edward took Bella into their bedroom and laid her gently on the bed, pulling the quilt up to her chin. He climbed in with her and held her close, enjoying the feel of her warmth against him. Just before she fell asleep, she sighed `I love you, Edward'.

He kissed her temple gently `I love you too, baby. Shh, sleep now'.

`You're not really that surprised about Edward and Bella are you, Seth?' asked Jasper.

`Well I remember now they slept together the last time I was here, it just didn't register' said Seth shaking his head, `It's just that after what she's been through, I feel like she's my baby sister all over again'.

`I feel the same about Edward. I mean he's twenty-four, but until these past few days, I still thought of him as my kid brother. He's not. He's a fully grown man'.

`He really does love her, doesn't he?' said Seth. It was more of a statement than a question, but Jasper answered anyway, almost to himself.

`Yeah, he does. More than I realised'. He stretched and stood up, `Well, anyway, I'm going to bed'.

Seth yawned, `Me too'.

Although he was exhausted, Edward watched Bella sleep for hours. As he watched her lying there, looking so beautiful despite the bruises, he thought his heart would burst with love. It was almost scary, being so totally in love with someone. He didn't know what he would have done if anything worse had happened to her.

Just then, Bella began to twitch. She started mumbling, and was soon thrashing about in the throes of a nightmare, fighting the quilt as if it were attacking her. Edward tried to soothe her, but she shied from his touch. She finally let out a blood-curdling scream, and sat bolt upright. Now fully awake, she allowed Edward to comfort her.

Suddenly, everyone within earshot burst through the door, making Bella jump wildly, with a small scream.

`What's wrong?' asked Quil.

`Nothing, just a nightmare, though you scared her almost as much, bursting in like that' said Edward angrily, still holding Bella.

`Shh, Edward' said Bella, running a hand down his cheek soothingly, her heart beginning to resume its normal pace. `They thought I was in trouble. Don't be angry'.

Edward smiled ruefully, ashamed of his outburst.

`Sorry, guys. I guess I'm still a little on edge'.

`Then get some sleep' ordered Jasper, as they backed out the door. When they'd gone, Edward settled Bella back against the pillows.

`Are you sure you're okay?' he asked. `I mean don't you think counselling or something might help?'

`Edward, let me tell you something. All the time I was in that warehouse I knew two things. One was that it just wasn't my time to die, and two, I knew that somehow, you'd get me out. No, let me finish. What I'm trying to say is that I believe in fate. I knew that fate wouldn't have let me die so soon after I was saved once by us finding each other'.

Edward hugged her tightly. `I don't know what I would do without you. I love you, Bella'.

`I love you too, Edward'.

After that they settled back to sleep, sleeping peacefully this time, through to late the next day.

.

.

.

A/N: Awe! My heroes! Er, well, Bella's anyway! Lucky cow! That girl sure does take some looking after though hey? LOL! Kidnapping aftermath coming up! Don't worry, there's tons of chapters still to go! Review and you might get them sooner! Ha ha!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Time to return to some fluff n' juicy lemons! Enjoy! :)

.

.

**21**

The press was filled with stories about Eclipsed's show, Bella's kidnapping and her rescue the next day. Laurent had been caught during the night, thanks to Bella's description, and was being held in custody without bail until the trial, as were Riley and James. Bill Travers had not been caught, and it was most likely that he never would be, not that they actually had enough evidence to have him charged anyway.

As the kidnappers were behind bars, Eclipsed and Bella were free to do what they pleased, except that the authorities had requested that Bella didn't leave the country so as to be on hand for the trial. Seth was allowed to go home after he'd given his statement to the police.

Bella spent a teary twenty minutes on the phone with her parents who were trying to persuade her to go back to England, to be with them. It wasn't that Bella couldn't go home. She could have kicked up a fuss if she'd really wanted to go, but the truth was that she'd really rather stay with Edward.

`I can't leave the country, Mum' said Bella for what felt like the hundredth time.

`Of course you can' said Renee, `You're a British citizen'.

`I suppose I could if I really made a fuss, Mum, but I want to stay with Edward'.

`You should be here at home, young lady' said her Dad, taking the phone. `You're Mum and I are worried sick about you. It's bad enough that your brother didn't tell us what was going on, now you wont come home to your own family'.

Bella sighed, `I'm sorry Dad'.

`So you're coming home' he stated.

`No! I'm staying here'

`Isabella! Think what you're doing to your Mum. Get on a plane and come home right now'

`No Dad! Oh I can't talk to you when you're like this!' Bella exclaimed and threw the phone at Seth. `You talk to them' she said, frustration evident in her voice, and stalked off. Seth tried to placate them.

`They want you to go back?' asked Edward holding her, and stroking her hair soothingly. She nodded miserably. `Look, I'll try talking to them' he offered. He took the phone from Seth.

`Mr Swan?' he said, `This is Edward Cullen. Bella's going to be okay with us, sir. We're taking special care of her'.

`Like you were when she was taken?' Charlie answered accusingly.

`We've got our bodyguards looking out for her now twenty-four hours a day. She won't be left alone like that again. We honestly didn't think she'd be in any danger'.

`Look, she's our daughter. She should be home with us. Her mother is worried sick'

`With all due respect, sir, Bella is a grown woman, and if she wants to stay here, there's not a lot anyone can do about it. Besides, she'll have to come back for the trial anyway'.

`I don't give a damn about the trial. I want her safely at home, and not there doing Christ knows what with you people. How can I trust you to look after her after what's happened?'

Edward talked to both her parents for quite some time, trying to convince them Bella would be well looked after, and eventually hung up, looking exhausted.

`They've given in' he told Bella, `They're not happy about it, but they've conceded defeat on this occasion'. Bella smiled in relief, and snuggled into his embrace. `But there's one more thing' he continued.

`What's that?' she asked, looking up at him.

`Apparently your little sister, Rosalie, isn't it? Well she's having a lot of problems at school. They don't believe you're her sister'.

Bella was upset, `Poor Rosalie' she sighed.

`Have any of you got a camcorder?' asked Seth.

`I have' said Jacob.

`Well, why don't we send Mum and Dad a video? We can show them Bells's okay, and it'll prove to Rosalie's friends that she's her sister too'.

`Good idea' said Bella.

Seth, being too shy to be in the video, filmed Bella showing her parents her cuts and bruises, all the time insisting she was fine. They put on a mini show, using their most famous songs, including a couple of Bella's - anything to prove Bella was still in one piece and happy. Bella also made it clear that she was, in fact, Rosalie's sister.

After a while, Harry entered the room and turned off the music they'd been singing to.

`Sorry to break up the fun' he said apologetically `but you can't avoid the press all day'.

Everyone groaned.

`Let me just get changed' said Bella.

`Bella' said Edward `You're not coming'.

`What?' she asked surprised. Edward put his arms around her.

`You're not up to it Bella' he said.

`Of course I am! I'm fine!'

`We only got you back last night Bella. I don't want to expose you to the press right now. I really think you need to rest. Don't try to fool me - I can see you're still aching'.

`Oh come on, I'm okay, really!'

`Stay here baby' he said, giving her his best puppy dog look `For me?'

She laughed, giving in `Okay, okay! Just don't look at me like that! I'll stay here, but only for a couple of days. Okay?'

`Deal' he said smiling, and kissed her lightly on the lips, at which Seth turned off the camera.

Edward hugged Bella tightly and gave her a soft kiss. As he left, he turned back and ordered `...and get some rest'.

She saluted him playfully.

A few hours later, they all sat down to watch the video, Bella and Edward with their arms around each other.

`Look at the state of me!' moaned Bella `I see what they mean when they say the camera adds pounds! I look like a hippo!'

`Don't be daft, Bella' said Jacob `You know you're gorgeous'.

`Yeah, right' said Bella, `I guess I'm just not as modest as you. You can't walk past a mirror without admiring yourself!'

The others laughed as Jacob patted his hair and preened himself.

When they'd finished watching it, Seth took the video into the room he was sharing with Jacob. He set up the camera again and turned it on himself.

`Hi Mum, Dad' he said. `Look, I know you're worried about Bells, so that's why I'm making this bit of film. She doesn't know about it. I know it was all sweetness and light earlier, more laughs than information. Edward really loves her, you know. I was against them being together too, but I've changed my mind. If you could just see how well they take care of her, especially Edward and Jasper. Edward went through hell when Bells was being held in that warehouse. I don't think he slept at all the whole time. They're so happy together; I don't think she was ever this happy at home. She won't be at risk of kidnapping anymore; they're going to make sure she always has a bodyguard with her. She didn't have one before because nobody thought she'd need one. She honestly couldn't be safer or happier here. I'm going to take a few shots just to prove it. By the way,' he grinned `you'd better wipe this bit; Bells would kill me if she knew I was doing this'.

He took pictures covertly for the rest of the day. Filming Bella reading the paper, fooling around with the guys, getting lectured by one or another of them to eat properly, or persuading her that she didn't really need to go out just yet. Finally he filmed her cuddling up to Edward on the sofa watching television. When Edward turned and lovingly placed a kiss her on top of her head, he turned the camera off.

A couple of days later, Bella and Edward were having a kiss and cuddle in the kitchen. Bella whispered in Edward's ear,

`Make love to me, Edward'. She put a hand discreetly over the rapidly increasing bulge in his trousers. Edward closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He pulled away from her.

`No!' he said, somewhat sharply. Bella was surprised, but tried again, moving close and nuzzling on his neck. He groaned.

`Please baby, I need you'.

`No, Bella, please!' he said exasperated, setting her firmly away from him.

`Why? What's wrong?' she asked, puzzled.

`Bella, you've been through a hell of an ordeal. I hardly think you're up to a sexual marathon'. Edward was frustrated and was about to leave the kitchen, when Bella grabbed his arm angrily.

`Listen to me, Edward. The only thing that kept me going in that warehouse was the thought that you would be waiting for me when I was free. And as I told you,' she raised her voice to cut through his protest `I always knew you'd get me out. You promised you would, and you don't break your promises'. Her voice softened as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek, `I need you to make love to me so I can feel close to you again and secure, and that I really am here, not just dreaming. Can you understand that?'

Edward's annoyance melted and he gently gathered her close, with a smile `I guess I didn't think of it like that. I love you so much Bella. Making love to you might finally make me believe you really are safe, and with me.' He shuddered `I was so scared I was going to lose you forever'.

`You didn't' she said softly `and you never will. You can't get rid of me that easily. Now stop talking about it and take me to bed'.

Edward smiled and kissed her softly. Bella wasn't having any of it though, and kissed him passionately, teasing his body with her hands. Edward groaned, surrendering, and responded to her torments willingly.

After about a week, Bella was back to her normal self in every way, except that she was a little upset that the Australian tour had to be postponed due to the trial, but there was no way of getting out of it. She and the band wanted to put her kidnappers away forever.

Eclipsed went their various ways. Edward had already bought a house while they were on tour, so he and Bella could be alone together when they returned to Chicago. Bella did meet the rest of his family several times though, and got on well with them, fitting in straight away as though she were another daughter in the family.

Edward and Bella spent a blissful couple of weeks making love, decorating Edward's house, making love, writing songs, making love, visiting Edward's friends and family, making love, dealing with the press at the trial, making love. In fact they made love where and whenever the mood took them, which was pretty often. They loved the freedom to be able to do whatever they felt like, without feeling like they had to be mindful of the rest of the band.

After a couple of weeks however, the guys visited them more and more, already being driven crazy at their parents houses, they were so used to their independence. They often stayed well into the night, sometimes staying overnight. On the fourth night running, Bella was beginning to get extremely frustrated. All of the band were sitting, avidly watching boxing on the television, a sport Bella absolutely loathed.

_That's it,_ she thought, _I've had enough. I want Edward, and I want him now!_ So she went over to where Edward was sitting in his favourite armchair, and slid into his lap. Edward put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, his eyes still fixed to the gruesome display on the television screen. Bella frowned. She leaned in front of him, blocking his view and kissed him sensuously on the lips. Edward turned his head slightly so that the television was in view again, so Bella kissed his jaw line and neck, then whispered in his ear,

`Edward, make love to me'.

Edward, well engrossed in the boxing, didn't really register what she had said. `Later, love' he said absently `I'm watching the fight'. Bella gaped at him, then got off his lap in a huff. She stood looking at him for a minute, sulking like a petulant child, then brightened as an idea struck her.

She went upstairs and changed into the lacy black Basque she'd worn the night of his birthday, including the stockings and high heels, but leaving the knickers off. She put on her long black silk robe, brushed her thick, waist length hair until it shined, then checked her make-up. She put a slick of lip gloss on, then grinned at her reflection. _I'll teach him to ignore me!_ she thought wickedly. She could hear the others downstairs, cheering on the boxers. She could envision them, slightly drunk and popcorn strewn everywhere. If only their adoring fans could see them now, she giggled to herself.

She made her way downstairs, keeping the robe wrapped tightly round her. She peeked in the door; Edward was still slouched in his chair, a can of beer in his hand, staring at the television.

She walked over and stood in front of him, blocking the screen from view, her back to the others. Edward tried to look around her, but she opened her robe. Finally he looked at her. Well, gaped at her was more like it, his eyes practically popped out of his head. She saw hot desire flare in his eyes.

`Come and get it' she teased huskily, then dodged his grasping hands, laughing, and ran up the stairs. Edward scrambled out of his chair to follow her. The others laughed at him as he spilled beer and popcorn everywhere, banging his shin on the coffee table with a curse. He nearly fell over his chair as he hobbled as fast as he could to chase her.

He ran upstairs and burst into their bedroom, breathing heavily with desire.

She was shocked at the urgency in his face and hands as he grabbed hold of her and kissed her forcefully. When he came up for breath, panting, he said,

`God, you little tease'. She laughed at him, and he growled as he bent to kiss her passionately again, moving down her neck. He slipped the robe off her shoulders, and kissed and nibbled at her neck and shoulders. One hand slid down her body, over her breast, passed her taut stomach and slipped between her legs. She gasped and writhed against him as his searching touch found her moistness and began to tease her lightly. She then moaned as his fingers slipped inside, and her fingernails left crescents on his shoulders as she grasped him to keep herself upright though he barely registered the sting. Their mouths met again in a frenzy. He broke free momentarily to yank his tee-shirt over his head, before he pulled her to him again.

She pulled open his jeans, freeing him of the material's confines, and wrapped her hand around him intimately. He groaned, and walked her back a step to lean against the bedroom wall, where he pressed against her, still kissing her urgently. Her touch was making him feel dizzy and he could wait no longer. He pulled her hands away from him, then grabbed her by the bottom and lifted her, so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist as he thrust himself to the hilt inside her in one stroke. They cried out loudly as they joined, the sensation momentarily overwhelming them.

She broke free of the kiss, gasping, as he began to thrust faster and faster into her, causing an almost unbearable friction. Her fingers sank into his hair holding him tightly to her as he nibbled at her skin wherever he could reach, the slight pain only making her writhe even more in his arms. Their movements built to a crescendo and they cried out loudly as they climaxed together.

He held her there for a long time, his face still buried in her neck as their breathing slowed to a more normal rate. He lifted his head finally and kissed her tenderly.

`Are you okay love?' he asked `I didn't hurt you, did I?'

She smiled like the cat that got the cream, and shook her head. `No, babe. You didn't hurt me'.

`Are you sure? I just couldn't help myself. Have you any idea what this get-up does to me?' he asked as his hand slid down the Basque she was still wearing. His breathing began to quicken as his eyes followed his hand, and incredibly, she felt him begin to harden again inside her. She grinned.

`I think I may have some idea' she said huskily. He laughed ruefully, and gave her a long lingering kiss, which started out gently, but as the banked fires rose again, their mouths began biting at each other once more. He groaned, ending the kiss.

`No' he whispered, tenderly `This time we do it properly'. He carried her to the bed, still locked with her, her legs wrapped tightly around him. He laid her gently onto the thick pillows and soft quilt, breaking their connection with a soft grunt, then lay beside her, and began kissing her tenderly from head to toe. Bella sighed and held his head to her when he found the rosy centre of her breast. _Life,_ she thought hazily, _can't get much better than this._

.

.

A/N: So Bella and Edward win some hard earned privacy for a change… sort of! :) Don't you love them playing house together? So sweet! How long do you think the peace will last? Let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: And back to the plot! Enjoy!

.

.

**22**

The trial came and went. The caretaker was of course never caught, having vanished seemingly into thin air, but the other three were all given hefty sentences, which to Edward's point of view, couldn't ever be long enough.

After the trial was over, Bella's parents hassled her again about going home for a visit, but she absolutely refused to leave Edward for Christmas. As much as she loved her family, both she and Edward still felt the need to be constantly together. So she persuaded her parents to let her stay for Christmas, and she would go home in the New Year for a visit.

They spent Christmas Eve with Edward and Jasper's family, exchanging presents and watching old Christmas movies on the television. Their loving parents, Esme and Carlisle accepted her without reservation, drawing Bella into the family circle easily, and his younger twin sisters, Breeana and Leah, monopolised all her time, taking her up to their room to play make up with them.

`You're so much nicer than a big brother' said nine year old Breeana. `Edward and Jasper won't play make-up with us, or dollies, and Emily's too busy with her _boy_friends'.

`Yeah' agreed Leah `Boys are icky. I don't know how you can live with them. Don't you think they smell funny?'

Bella tried to keep a serious face as she thought of an answer. `Erm, well it depends. Some boys smell, some don't' she said finally. `Come on Leah, I'll braid your hair like Bree's'. Leah obediently perched on the floor in front of Bella.

`Edward is the worst' announced Bree `When he lived here, his bedroom was like a garbage pit, but Jasper told me it wasn't the room that smelled, it was Edward'.

Bella couldn't help laughing at this.

`Do you share a room with Edward?' asked Leah sweetly.

Bella wondered if this conversation was leading her into deep water, and carefully replied `Uh-huh'.

`I don't think you should' said Bree seriously `You don't smell like him yet, but Jasper told us the smell would rub off on us if we cuddled him!'.

`Oh really!' said Edward from the doorway, obviously having heard the whole conversation. `You think I smell, do you?'. Edward strode into the room, and picked up a squealing girl in each arm. `What are you telling Bella about me?' he demanded.

The girls squealed some more while Edward held each twin over a shoulder, until they finally said in twin unison `You smell!'. Edward retaliated by throwing the pair on a bed and tickling them, at which they started squealing for Bella's help.

Bella, laughing, threw herself into the confusion, yanking at Edward's arms, who faked being feeble, and allowed Bella to wrestle him to the floor, where all three of them tickled him, mercilessly.

Later that night Bella lay in bed watching Edward undress, she was thinking about the girls and giggled.

`What's up with you?' laughed Edward.

`I was just wondering if I should let you get in bed with me, after all, your smell might rub off!'.

`Oh really' said Edward. Now naked, he crawled across the bed to her menacingly. He dragged her over to rub against him, while she squealed much like the twins had earlier. `I've got you now' he laughed mischievously `I'll make you smell before the night's out'.

`No!' giggled Bella `Don't wanna smell!'. Edward rolled on top of her, and grinning wickedly, he rubbed himself against the full length of her deliciously, placing soft kisses wherever he could reach, quickly changing her mind. `Oh!' she sighed, as she felt his hardness against the very softness of her. `Well, maybe I could smell a little', she said, and as she pulled him down for a kiss, she lifted her hips to take him home.

They spent a blissful Christmas morning opening each others presents in bed, really more interested in each other than the presents, but they had to get up eventually, as Bella had invited the band over for the Christmas meal.

`By the way' she laughed as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen `exactly how do you cook a turkey?'

`You're asking me?' groaned Edward `I thought you knew!'.

After a mini disaster with the turkey, they wisely decided to have a Christmas barbecue instead, much to the hilarity of the rest of the band.

Eventually, Christmas was over and Bella, as promised made her arrangements to fly to England to visit her parents, while Eclipsed started their tour of the Asia Pacific - Japan, China, Australia then finally New Zealand. Edward and Bella made love the night before she departed, wringing every last sensation out of their bodies, falling into an exhausted sleep in each others arms, just as dawn broke through the window.

They said a very tearful goodbye at the airport.

`Ah Bella' said Edward, sighing into her hair `Why does it feel like we're always apart?' Bella's only response was to hold him closer, pushing her face into his chest, breathing his familiar scent in deeply. Jacob and Jasper stood nearby, having also come along to see her off. Edward drew back slightly and lifted her face for a kiss, a mere brush of the lips, which held the promise of so much more. `You'd better get going' he sighed.

Bella nodded, swallowing past the lump in her throat. She hugged Jacob and Jasper tenderly, loving them for not making her laugh, or cry for that matter. They just hugged her and said `See you soon'. She moved back into Edward arms, tears pricking her eyes, and they held each other tightly, not wanting to be separated yet again.

`I love you' he whispered into her ear.

`I love you too' she said tightly, and quickly turned away to walk to the departure gate, pulling her long black coat around her like a security blanket. Just before she walked through the gate, she turned around and her eyes locked with Edward's, seeking each other's souls through the crowded airport. The unspoken communication passed between them as if it had been announced through the tannoy. A multitude of feelings in that one look. `I love you', `wait for me', `don't leave me', `I'll miss you'. Above all, where chocolate eyes met green, there was the shared pain of loss as once again, they were to be apart. A second later, she was gone.

Edward stuffed his hands into his pockets, head bent to hide his feelings. Jasper and Jacob said nothing, just patted his back affectionately and walked either side of him, as if to protect him from his pain.

The glaringly obvious love between Edward and Bella drove the rest of the band insane with jealousy at times. Not because of Bella, but because they could see what true love was, and had never had it. None of them had even had a serious love for a long time. The pressures of fame and the fear of being used by some `money grabbing bloodsucker' - in Jacob's words - were too great to overcome. The occasional quiet fling that they had from time to time, was certainly not enough to stave off the craving for someone special. It wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't have someone else's happiness staring them in the face.

So for the guys, it was a guilty relief when Bella went home to visit her parents, although they did miss her, and Edward hung around like a boy who lost his puppy, at least they could live their lives normally. Well, as normal as a famous band could.

Jasper worried that his little brother was too young to be so serious with a girl. Here they were, a famous band, with millions of fans baying for his body, and all Edward could think about was a girl who was thousands of miles away. He hoped the break would be good for them both.

Edward, Jacob and Jasper got into the limo waiting for them outside the airport. They had to get home to pack for Japan, as they were leaving the next day. Edward looked thoroughly miserable.

`I'm so sick of this' he said, his voice tense with pain and anger. `Why does everything keep us apart? Just as we settle into some sort of life, we get interrupted'. The frustration built so high in him, he punched the car seat, cursing, `Shit, shit, shit'. He put his head in his hands and groaned with frustration.

`Chill out, Edward' said Jacob, putting his arm around him to comfort him `The seat's not your enemy. And no-one's purposely trying to separate you'.

`I know, I know' sighed Edward `It's just that every time we get it together, something else pulls us apart. It's just not fair'. He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up erratically.

`Come on, Edward' coaxed Jasper gently `you're being unreasonable. You've been separated what, three times? And twice she's just been to see her family. Only last time were you truly separated against your will'.

A flash of pain crossed Edward's face, remembering the frustration, anguish and fear he had felt when Bella was in danger. He forced himself to relax slightly. `Okay, you're right' he sighed `I've got to stop being so stupid. I know she's going to come back. I just miss her'.

`It's not stupid' laughed Jacob. `You love her, you miss her, of course you're going to be upset, being separated for weeks. But there's no point letting it run your life. She'll be back. She loves you and she'll be back.' A shadow crossed his face as he said this. `Just concentrate on the music, man, you'll be alright'.

Edward nodded, but didn't say anything. He just slouched in his seat and stared out the window. His mind on chocolate eyes and long, soft mahogany hair. He took out a notepad and started writing as words came into his mind.

A month went by. Edward and Bella would speak whenever possible on the phone, sometimes into the small hours of the morning. Whispering hushed words of love in their lonely beds, sometimes the words getting so raunchy, they would get each other hotter and hotter, aching with the need to feel each other's hands on their bodies, and would bring themselves to climax while on the phone.

After one such episode, they murmured sleepily into the phone.

`So what did you do today?' asked Bella, stretching out on her bed.

`Oh the usual' laughed Edward `practice, practice, practice, real concert, then back here'. It took him a moment to figure out where `here' was.

`Oh, the thrilling life of a pop star!' laughed Bella.

`Hey, I had fun too' said Edward indignantly. `We got into a food fight backstage, and I stuffed a whole meringue pie down Jacob's trousers'.

`Oh, I bet Mr Vain just loved that!' Bella laughed, picturing Jacob covered in cream. Jacob was the sort of man who couldn't walk past a shop window without admiring himself.

`Actually he said - sorry this is a bit crude - he said ``Well it's not the first time it's been creamy down there''. I laughed so much I was still giggling through `You Broke My Heart'. It sounded kind of weird'.

Bella giggled. `If only your fans could see you lot off stage'.

Edward laughed, then sighed. `Bella, when are you coming back home?' he asked, suddenly serious.

Bella sighed `I don't know. My parents are trying to push me into staying here for a while. They want me to stay in London and `get a proper job' as they put it'.

Edward felt a moments panic, then realised Bella couldn't stay away from him anymore than he could her. `They just miss you when you're not there. They lost you for so much time already. I can understand how they feel'.

`I know, but I wish they would realise they aren't going to `lose me'. I'll always be their daughter, no matter where I am. They're just going to have to understand that I'm independent now'. She fell silent as she realised she wasn't really independent at all. She was totally and irrevocably dependant on Edward. It scared her sometimes just how much she needed him. They talked about other things for a while, then hung up, reluctantly.

Edward lay there thinking. It was a very humid night, but that wasn't the reason for his insomnia. Was it just his imagination that made him think she grew more distant every time they talked? Something was bothering her, and it wasn't just her parents.

.

.

.

A/N: Uh Oh! What do you think could be up with Bella?! Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading! ;)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Do you think it's time for a reunion?! Yep, I do too! Enjoy!

.

.

**23**

After another couple of weeks, Eclipsed moved on to the Australian leg of the tour. It was the height of summer there, and none of them had ever been to Australia before, but that wasn't why Edward was practically jumping with excitement. Bella had flown in the night before, and would be waiting at the hotel for them.

It was late when they got to the hotel, and the suite was in darkness. Jacob flipped on the light switch, and there was Bella, fast asleep on the sofa. Edward drank in the sight of her. His mind barely registered the fact that there were dark shadows under her eyes, and her skin was paler than usual. All Edward could think about, was that she was finally back with him.

He knelt by her and gave her a feather-light kiss. `Bella' he whispered, and shook her gently. Her eyes opened, and his breath caught in his throat as he got lost in her deep brown orbs. _God_ he thought, _She's so beautiful_. She smiled as her eyes focused on him, and held out her arms.

`Hi' she said into his shoulder as he held her tightly. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face, she was home. She kissed every part of him she could reach with him holding her so tightly. His neck, his ear, his jaw and finally his mouth. They kissed deeply, literally drinking each other in.

`Hey!' said Jacob. `Aren't we worthy of a hug, here?' Bella laughed, and Edward pulled her up off the sofa. She went around tightly hugging her friends, who she'd missed almost as much as Edward.

They sat around for a while, sleepily catching up on gossip.

Bella sat on the sofa, leaning into Edward, his arm around her. He stroked her shoulder and placed a couple of gentle kisses on her hair. Her hand on his thigh caressed him softly. She felt his muscles clench whenever her hand smoothed higher up his thigh.

The others were discussing their adventures in Japan, and Bella truly tried to listen, but Edward's hand, which had been on her shoulder, was slowly inching down towards the soft curve of her breast. She leaned her head further back to give him better access, to which he took advantage. His fingers barely touched her as he stroked the upper swell of her breast, and he leaned down to gently nibble on her ear, an action that always caused her to shiver with desire. She looked up into his eyes, and the unspoken message made him smile slightly.

He stood up, stretching and yawning expansively. `Gee, I'm beat' he said. `I'm going to bed'. He turned to Bella. `Are you coming, love?'

Bella grinned at his so obvious ploy and smothered a fake yawn. `Yeah, I'm pretty tired' she lied. Edward held out his hand, and they said their goodnights, ignoring the knowing grins from the others, as he led her into the bedroom.

He closed the door quietly behind them, then grabbed her by the hips and pushed her against it, pressing his body up against hers. They kissed deeply and he ground his hips against her, letting her feel the evidence of his passion. She groaned, wanting to feel his hands all over her, and she held tightly to a handful of hair, keeping his lips locked with hers, and the other hand on his bottom, pulling him tightly to her. His hands roughly caressed her breasts as lips drank in each other's flavour. They were drowning; they had to touch bare flesh, to be saved.

They tore at each others clothes, desperate with wanting. Before long the full length of his naked body rubbed hers.

She had never felt anything so delicious. His marble hard flesh pushed between her legs where they stood, and he thrust with his hips, rubbing against her moistness and sending jolts through her clitoris, yet never entering her.

He took first one nipple, then the other into his mouth, suckling deeply, pulling at a string deep within her, making her groan and pull his hair. He was moaning loudly. _God,_ he thought, _I've got to take her right now_. But against the door was no way to do it. They hadn't seen each other in six weeks; he wanted this to be special. He returned his mouth to hers, and put his hands under her bottom, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his hips. The position correct, the very tip of him entered her and they both moaned loudly. He quickly walked the few steps across the room to the bed, and laid her down, never once breaking the furious kiss. His mouth moved down her body, nibbling and kissing all the way. Her legs spread for him, and he bent to taste her with long lavish strokes of his tongue.

`Oh! Oh, Jesus!' she cried, a hot flush suffusing her body. She grabbed at his hair, holding his head to her. He reached up with his hands and pinched her nipples, and her hips jerked involuntary. He smiled against her, and nibbled at the most sensitive part of her, rhythmically rubbing with the tip of his tongue. The effect was like a nuclear explosion. She felt it start in her centre and spread like blast waves throughout her body, sending her mind reeling. She cried his name. Edward trembled with a white hot passion as she came in his mouth. There was no way he could hold back any more.

He rose over her body and entered her at the same time as his tongue thrust into her mouth. He growled deep in his throat as her moistness surrounded him, and held him inside her. He thrust deeply into her, faster and faster. Her legs wrapped around him and her nails raked his back as they moaned and grunted at every sensation their bodies created. The tension in them built until they reached the ultimate peak, fireworks exploding and bodies trembling as they grasped each other, sweating and crying out.

They lay locked together, panting and shaky as the tides subsided, leaving them completely satiated. They fell asleep like that, and slept the sleep of the exhausted and content. They woke a little later and pulled the quilt over themselves, snuggling into each other's warmth.

Edward was dreaming, a particularly erotic dream, the type he'd been having a lot of over the last few weeks. Bella was kissing his body, tasting the saltiness of his skin. She slid down his body, nibbling and kissing until she reached his hardness. She teased the tip with her tongue, his breath caught in his throat and he sighed deliciously as the sensation of her tongue was felt throughout his body. He gasped as she suddenly took all of him in her mouth, lips and tongue loving him gently.

He felt for her blindly with his hands. When he touched the flesh of her shoulders, his eyes flew open. She wasn't a dream, she was real, and seeing her take his length in her mouth was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. He threaded his fingers through her hair and writhed beneath her, eyes clenched shut, as his passion rose higher and higher until he thought he'd explode in her mouth, yet he couldn't force himself to remove the delicious torture. He removed his hands from her and gripped the bed frame tightly to ground himself.

He sighed and then groaned when she suddenly stopped her teasing exploits. He opened his eyes as the cool air touched him. She was positioning herself above him. She leaned over and kissed him deeply, then she took her fingers and slid them in his mouth. She withdrew them and rubbed them against her core. He groaned and lifted his hips. She smiled smugly, feeling her power, and rubbed the tip of him against her, not letting him enter her fully. He was shaking with the need to be inside her.

`Please! Please, baby' he half groaned, half sighed. She just smiled at him, and teased him some more. His head was spinning and with a cry, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his straining shaft.

They groaned as their bodies joined and she threw her head back as she moved up and down, taking him in deeper, deeper. She thrust her hips against his, faster and faster. He pinched her nipples and she sobbed, aching to be fulfilled. His hands slid over her curves and between her legs to her most sensitive spot and he rubbed her gently with his thumb, each touch making her hips buck wildly. She fell backward leaning on her hands, gasping for air, as the fire blazed inside her.

Finally it came, starting at the points both where they joined and where the delicious torture of his thumb sent sparks shooting throughout her body, and she cried `Oh! Oh, Edward!' as her head spun wildly, her hips still thrusting against his. He felt her contractions gripping his cock tightly and lost control, crying out as he joined her in the stars. She collapsed against him as the sensations faded, and he held her tightly to him as they whispered words of love into each others ears.

.

.

.

A/N: Phew! Who else needs a cold shower after that one?! LOL!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Bit of a treat for you today, this is long, fluffy and awfully lemony! Just a little plot to move the story along too! Enjoy!

.

.

**24**

The tour through Australia carried on, and they all enjoyed what time they could on the beach or by the pool.

Edward and Bella both tried to spend as much time as possible with the guys, out of guilt more than anything, but still they were practically joined at the hip, and were rarely out of each others sight, but never out of each others minds.

Bella became more and more involved with the song-writing, which helped her feel a bit more fulfilled, intellectually. She got to use her mind and the creativeness in her that was bursting to be set free. She wrote so many songs, they couldn't possibly release them all. They ones they did release all became top ten hits world-wide.

She tried to keep her fame to a minimum. She didn't want or need any limelight, she just wanted to write. Everything around her was an inspiration. The scenery in Australia was so breathtaking. The vast deserts and rainforests, Sydney harbour and the Opera House, her friends and especially Edward.

Song after song poured from her about her love for him. Some were far too personal to even think of releasing, but the few about Edward Eclipsed did release, with the obvious gender modifications, had their fans reeling in delight, and tabloids in a frenzy.

Bella couldn't have been happier, nor could Edward. In fact, the only person in the band who didn't seem happy was Jacob.

His feelings for Bella were becoming increasingly less like friendship as every day passed. He watched her when no-one was looking, watching the sway of her body as she moved, the flow of her hair, the laughter that would spill from her with the slightest provocation, and the light of love in her eyes. And that was what was tearing him apart. Although he and Bella were still close friends, talking and laughing, fooling around, he ached for her to look, just once at him, the way she looked at Edward.

Jealously was ripping him apart, and he became increasingly depressed as every day passed. He drank more and more to blot out the pain. When he was drunk, he could forget that Edward existed, and pretend the light in Bella's eyes was just for him. He found himself fantasising constantly about Bella breaking up with Edward and declaring her undying love for him. In reality, and sobriety, he knew this would never be. While drunk - that was another matter.

When the others started making comments about his drinking, he took to going to bed early, and drinking on his own, in the darkness, dreaming.

The alcohol began to make him moody and irritable, and he tried to poison Edward's mind against Bella by suggesting, in a friendly way of course, that she was flirting with this or that guy, just a little too much. Of course, Edward never listened, having no reason to mistrust Bella. In Jacob's now warped mind, he twisted everything Edward said, until in his mind they were enemies. Oh, face to face, Jacob was still the best friend he had always been, but behind Edward's back was something else.

The others were completely oblivious to Jacob's deterioration. He seemed more surly than normal, but he did an excellent job of covering up the way he was feeling with his constant clowning, just as he always had.

A few days before they were all due to leave for New Zealand, Bella and Edward were sitting on the balcony of their hotel apartment, in the darkness, arms wrapped around each other, just enjoying the view and having a few minutes of solitude.

`What are you thinking about?' asked Edward.

`Nothing, why?' she answered.

`I wish I could read your mind' he sighed `You look so pensive, and I know something's been bothering you for a while'.

She smiled at him, affectionately. He was actually getting more adept at reading her mind every day they were together. `I was just thinking about the changer's job' she finally replied.

`What about it?'

`I was thinking about giving it up'.

`Why?' he asked, shocked. There was that feeling she was pulling away from him again, like he'd had when they'd been separated. A small cold lump of dread lay heavily in his stomach.

Bella sighed. `Don't get me wrong. I love ripping your clothes off several times a night, but, well, it's hardly intellectually challenging, is it?' She didn't wait for him to answer, and forged on. `I would really like more time for song-writing. I'd love to write the soundtrack for a movie or something. But not only that, I want time for stories and poetry too. I get so many words crowding my mind every day, I need to get them on paper before I explode, and I can never quite seem to get it all down'.

She rushed on, afraid that if she didn't get it all out now, she never would. `I see and feel so many wonders everyday; I want to record them all. Photo's just don't do it justice, I really need to do something more'. She finally ran out of steam and waited impatiently for Edward to answer.

`How long have you been thinking about this?' he asked, an amused tone to his voice.

`A while' she admitted. `Of course I was grateful for the job when you gave it to me, but I need to spread a little. I need a bit more independence. I hate feeling like I have to depend on you for everything. I mean, we're in a relationship, and you're paying my wages!'

`Bella, why didn't you say something before? If you want more time for writing, that's no crime. You've got such a talent; the crime would be to waste it!'

Bella sighed with relief `I didn't want to hurt your feelings'.

Edward laughed. `Love, as long as you're still with me, that's all I care about! I must admit, I'll miss you tearing off my clothes at concerts, but it'll be a hell of a lot easier to dance without you doing it!'

She giggled. `Do you realise I've never actually seen one of your concerts?' He looked surprised. `No, it's true! I've always been backstage at concerts. I've only ever seen clips on the telly!'

`Well, that's something we can remedy tomorrow if you like'.

She smiled and kissed him gently `I love you'.

`I love you, too' he replied wrapping his arms around her.

Neither of them noticed Jacob watching them through the net curtains as they kissed softly.

The following night, Bella went to watch their concert as part of the audience. She'd never felt so much excitement and anticipation in one room, as the crowd impatiently screamed out the band's names and stamped their feet, trying to start the show through pure force of will.

Bella wasn't immune to the tension building herself. She was on the edge of her seat in the front row, her heart thudding, and her hands clammy.

Suddenly, with a flash of fireworks, there they were. Eclipsed strolled on to the stage and took up their positions at their instruments.

`Hi, everyone' said Jasper, into his microphone. `If you don't mind, we'd like to play a few tunes for you'. The crowd screamed and cried in response, and the band launched into their first song.

They were amazing. The heavenly sounds of their voices harmonising into the slow love ballad, which Bella herself had written, sent tingles racing down her spine. She'd heard them sing it before, of course, but to hear it, here, now, she could almost imagine she was just a fan, madly in love with her favourite band member. Seeing him live and in the flesh for the first time. She found herself reacting like the audience, cheering and singing, and even crying.

When it was time to abandon their instruments for the dance segments, Bella found all of a sudden, that her jeans were too tight, and her tee-shirt too constricting. Watching Edward dance was so hot. It was like he was making love to her, right there on stage. She was wide-eyed and panting by the end of just one song.

By the time Edward did his solo piece, Bella was ready to change her mind and go backstage to rip his clothes off.

He started singing a song she hadn't heard before, about lovers being separated, and she knew he was singing about her. Her eyes filled with tears, as the song tugged at her heart strings. When he made eye contact with her, it was like the thousands of girls in the crowd just melted away. She mouthed the words `I love you' to him, and he winked in response, grinning. He looked so at home on stage. She knew he loved singing, but it hit her now just how much it meant to him, and it warmed her heart to see it.

Their last song was entitled `Steamy Nights' which Jacob had written. As the title implied, it was a very, very steamy song. Bella was writhing in her seat, her imagination running riot with the words, when a bodyguard came to escort her backstage so she could leave with the guys.

She was waiting in the limo for them, and when they all piled in, sweaty and out of breath, she hugged them all in a frenzy.

`My God!' she exclaimed `You guys are so good! Seeing you live has got to be the highlight of any girl's life!'

`So, enjoyed the show then?' laughed Emmett.

She giggled and hugged him again. `Don't fish for compliments; you know how good you are'.

They were all in high spirits and laughed along with her. She turned to Edward and said sternly,

`You, I'm afraid, have to give it up'.

He looked half puzzled, half amused, `Why?' he asked.

She moved over to sit beside him and whispered in his ear, `I'm jealous. It felt like you were making love to me in there. I'm sure all the other girls felt the same. One woman I could fight, but fifty thousand?'

`Did I turn you on?' he whispered back, innocently.

`Baby, if we were alone, you'd find out just how much'.

`Maybe I want to find out now'.

`Oh, yeah?' she teased.

`Yeah' he said. He pulled her over to sit on his lap, facing him and kissed her deeply. His tongue sliding between her soft lips. He had only intended to kiss her, her obvious arousal from watching him perform was such a turn on, but was like a match held to a firework. The passion literally exploded between them. He pulled her hips tightly to him so she could feel his hardness through their clothes, and she groaned deep in her throat.

Her hands moved under his tee-shirt to slide over his sweat-slicked chest, and raked her nails down him. He broke the kiss to slide his lips along her jaw-line to her ear, then down her neck to her cleavage. His fingers pinched her nipple through her top and she gasped. Then his mouth replaced his fingers, and he gently nibbled at the hard bud through her thin t-shirt. She moaned and pushed her hand against his hardness, at which he groaned loudly, pressing his pelvis upwards.

They couldn't hear the others moaning and groaning around them, they were too lost in the haze of passion.

Edward slid his hand into the waistband of her jeans, unbuttoning them as he caressed her satiny stomach. She whimpered when he touched her moistness, and brought his mouth back to hers. Jacob was fuming with jealously, but the others were amused.

`Erm' said Jasper, leaning close to them `as erotic as this is, do you really want to put a show on for us?'

Bella looked at him with a startled `Oh!' She looked shocked. They hastily rearranged themselves and their clothes, looking embarrassed.

`I'm so sorry, guys' she said `I guess we got carried away'.

`Yeah, sorry guys' said Edward, grinning impishly.

`Don't worry about it, man' laughed Emmett `That's the most sex any of us have had for months!' Jasper laughed too, but Jacob just sat sullenly looking out the window.

They moved on to New Zealand a few days later and stayed in a huge deluxe hotel that had everything you could imagine, including an indoor tropical swimming pool.

As usual, they had a suite with separate bedrooms for each of them. One night, Edward and Bella decided to go for a swim alone. They snuck out of their bedroom, while everyone else was in theirs, whispering and giggling like teenagers.

They quietly let themselves into the pool room. The pool closed around six in the evening, so Edward had bribed a maid for the key earlier in the day. Bella slipped off her robe, revealing a very skimpy bikini and dove smoothly into the pool, which was lit up under water. When she surfaced, she turned to look at Edward, who was still standing at the edge of the pool. He grinned at her and took off his robe. Her mouth fell open, for underneath he was completely naked. He stood for a moment, proud in his nudity, then dove into the pool and swam to her.

`You didn't mention skinny dipping' she laughed quietly, her voice echoing around the high-ceilinged room.

He pulled her close to him, grinning. `I thought I'd persuade you when we got here'. His finger slipped under the strap at her shoulder.

`Oh, did you now?' she teased. `You'd better catch me first!' and with that she pushed away from him and swam as fast as she could to the other side of the pool. She was a good swimmer, but no match for Edward, and in a few powerful strokes, he caught her and pulled her beneath the water, kissing her. They broke to the surface gasping for air. He grinned devilishly and dove underwater again. He took hold of her bikini bottoms, and while she struggled playfully, he liberated her of them.

When he surfaced, he pulled her to him again, his hands under her bottom. Her legs naturally floated around his waist, and such was their position, the length of him rubbed against her. She gasped at the sensation. Far from dulling it, the water actually seemed to heighten the eroticism. He kissed her deeply and her arms went about his neck. She moved against him, so that he rubbed her intimately, but never entered her.

He groaned `God, Bella, you're a tease!'

She smiled wickedly and bent her head to nibble and bite at his neck, which always sent his passion soaring. He moaned and aligned his mouth to hers; his tongue thrust into her mouth, and was met and duelled with by hers. She thought hazily that it was lucky they were in a pool, because otherwise, they might set light to the room.

His hand found her breast, still covered with the bikini top, and as he pinched her nipple, she cried out, breaking the kiss. He took this as an invitation, and bent his head to suckle at her nipple through the fabric. He blew gently on it, making it harden and tingle almost painfully, then brought his mouth back to it again. He lavished attention first on one, then the other, leaving her frantic with frustration.

`Oh, please Edward! Please!' she begged, this time she was the one trying to get him to enter her by wriggling her hips, and pulling at his hair and shoulders. He could take no more and cried,

`God, Bella!' and entered her with one forceful thrust. Their cries mingled and echoed loudly in the room as they became one.

Jacob had been in the bar, as usual, and was on his way back to the suite when he walked passed the pool room and heard the noises. He quietly opened the door and stood there spellbound. He couldn't take his eyes off the couple. Even though he could not see below the water line, it was obvious from their movements and sighs that Edward was inside her, filling her, loving her. He knew he should leave, but he just couldn't make his alcohol soaked brain register the fact. In his warped, drunken mind, it was him in the pool with Bella. He was the one making love to her.

He swallowed hard as Bella undid her top and slowly slid it off, baring her breasts for Edward to enjoy at his leisure. She threw her head back, gasping for air as he loved her with his hands, lips and manhood all at the same time. Their sighs and moans and desperate words echoed loudly through the room, but they were beyond caring. He thrust faster and faster into her, the water prolonging the agony of waiting for release, but finally it was there.

`Oh, Edward!' she sobbed, as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. He followed, crying her name, his head spinning with passion and release.

`Oh, baby' he sighed finally, kissing her over every inch he could reach. `Baby, baby, baby'. Bella kissed him tenderly on the lips.

`My feelings exactly' she sighed.

Jacob was almost in tears, jealousy, sexual frustration and anger raging through him. _That should be me!_ he thought furiously. He couldn't watch anymore. He left, his movements jerky with anger. He got as far as the lifts, and did an abrupt about-face, his trainers squeaking on the marble floor, and left the hotel with one goal in mind - to get blind stinking drunk.

When Bella and Edward returned to the suite, the others were hanging around, dressed and ready to go out. This being their only night off for a week, it looked as though they were planning to enjoy it. They grinned knowingly as the couple entered the suite wearing only bathrobes and dripping wet.

`Hey guys' called Emmett `We're going to find a club, feel like coming?'

`Yeah, sure' said Edward `give us a minute to get ready'.

`You go without me' yawned Bella `I'm so beat, I could sleep for a week'.

`You sure?' asked Edward, concerned.

`I'm sure' she said `Look, go, have a good time. You don't need me there do you?'

Edward kissed her gently `Okay, if you're sure'.

`I'm sure!' she stressed, and he grinned.

They had their respective showers and Bella got ready for bed, as Edward got ready to go out.

She gave him a hug and a kiss goodbye. `Be good' she said.

`Keep the bed warm for me, and I will' he grinned.

`Deal' she laughed.

After they were gone, she made herself a hot drink, read in bed for a while, then went to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Can you sense the drama coming?! Hold on to your hats! While you're waiting, if you haven't already, please check out my Vampy Edward one-shot, Blood Lust Epiphany – it's pure citrus! I also have a one-shot up called Six Pack at the Club. It's written in such a way that the characters could be any people you choose, so you could easily put Eclipsed and this Bella into the roles. Give it a go anyway, let me know if you think the "choose your own hero" method works or not lol! 'Til next time!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Here we go, the emotional rollercoaster starts here! Enjoy!

.

.

.

**25**

A few hours later, Jacob returned to the suite, very bleary-eyed and unsteady on his feet. He was still reeling from what he'd seen in the pool room. He kept picturing Bella's naked body writhing against his, the way she'd done with Edward. He was so aroused, he thought of letting a groupie quench his thirst, but somehow he knew only Bella could do that.

He looked around the suite, puzzled. It was quiet as if everyone was asleep, but all the lights were on. Then he noticed a note on the coffee table.

_Jacob_, it read, _Gone clubbing. Sorry to go without you, but didn't know where you were. See you both in the morning, Jasper._

Jacob frowned. Both? His heart thudded in his chest as he stumbled over to Bella and Edward's room. Was she here? Alone?

The door was slightly ajar and he poked his head around it. There she was. Fast asleep. Waiting for him to come to her. He entered the room and undressed as quickly and quietly as he could. When he was in his underwear, he pulled back the quilt and slid underneath. She was on her front, facing away from him. He touched her shoulder gently.

`Bella?' he whispered.

Bella smiled in her sleep and turned toward him, reaching for him with her eyes closed. The light flicked on. For a moment there was a stunned silence as Edward looked at his best friend and his girlfriend in bed together, the picture emblazoned on his brain.

Bella's eyes flew open, and she pulled away from Jacob in shock.

`Jacob! What are you doing?' she cried, panicked, visions of a dingy warehouse and her almost rape, at the front of her mind. At the same time, Edward let out a roar of pure fury and leapt at Jacob. He pulled him off the bed and onto his feet, where he swayed unsteadily for a second before Edward punched him, then punched him again, and again. Edward barely registered Bella's screams as he buried his fists into Jacob's face and stomach, even after Jacob fell to the floor. Jacob was certainly in no fit state to defend himself and curled into a ball to protect himself, but Edward didn't notice or care, he was that blinded by rage and jealousy.

The others, including Quil and Embry heard the commotion and burst into the room.

`What the...?' exclaimed Jasper. Bella was standing on one side of the bed in her night-dress screaming with horror, and Edward was beating the living daylights out of Jacob, who was obviously so drunk, he couldn't even stand up.

Emmett and Quil had already got to Edward, and pulled him off Jacob who had by now passed out, so Jasper went over to Bella to try and calm her down.

Edward was yelling `I'll kill him! I'll kill him!' while the others struggled to hold him back. Bella was hysterical. Jasper put his hands on her shoulders and shook her firmly.

`Bella? Bella! Calm down! What's going on?'

Bella could barely talk `Don't know' she said haltingly through her tears `I was asleep and the next thing I know, Jacob's in my bed, then Edward's beating him up'.

Edward heard this and turned to her, fury and contempt in his eyes. `You lying bitch!' he cried `How could you do this to me? All this time I thought you loved me, and you've been sleeping with my best friend!'

Bella stared at him in horror, her mouth moving, but no sound coming out. She was in complete shock; he actually thought she would betray him like that?

`Edward, no way bro' said Jasper, walking toward him, his palms held up `You know Bella wouldn't do this. It has to be a misunderstanding'.

`They were in bed together. In our bed! How can that be a misunderstanding?' he spat, disgustedly `That slut has been cheating on me all this time'.

Bella finally found her voice `Edward, no!' she cried, tears pouring down her face `You can't be saying this!'

Jacob chose that opportune moment to re-gain consciousness. `Tell him the truth, Bella' he slurred `Tell him how we've done it in the broom closet, and on the balcony and in the pool. Tell him how, as soon as his backs turned, we're screwing like dogs'.

Edward roared and leapt for Jacob, the others struggling to hold him back.

`No!' Bella cried `Edward, I don't know what he's talking about!'

`Oh, tell the truth Bella. I know you love me. We can be together now'.

Bella turned on Jacob `What the hell are you saying?' she yelled, tears streaking her cheeks `There's never been anything between us except friendship'.

Oh, cut the crap, Bella' snarled Edward, nastily, `You've been caught in our bed! I should have known there was something else behind all that innocence, well you had me fooled. Did you think I was an idiot? Talk about playing close to home. You're just a whore, aren't you? Well you can go whore yourself somewhere else. I want you gone before I get back. I don't ever want to see you again'. He took her by the hair and pulled her roughly to him, her head yanked back to look at his face. `You make me sick' he snarled through clenched teeth, then pushed her away from him, where she stumbled and fell to the floor. When she looked up, he'd gone.

`Edward!' she screamed, scrambling to her feet, and following him out to the living area of the suite. `Edward!'

He turned to look at her, and she flinched from the hate and disgust in his eyes.

`You've got an hour. If you're not out when I get back, I'll call security and have you removed'. Then he was gone, slamming the door behind him.

`Edward!' she screamed, one last time, then sank to the floor crying as though her very heart were crushed to pieces.

The others were in shock. Jacob crawled to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, while the others looked at each other, stunned into silence.

`Jesus!' exclaimed Emmett.

Jasper went out into the living room to see Bella curled into a ball, rocking herself and crying almost hysterically. His heart broke for her. He went to her and crouching beside her, put his arms around her trying to soothe some of her pain.

`Shh, Bella. Shh. Give him time. He'll realise any minute how wrong he is, and he'll be back begging for forgiveness. You'll see. Trust me. He'll calm down and come back to talk it through, I promise'.

`No!' said Bella. All of a sudden she was absolutely furious. `No way'. She shook off Jasper's touch and got jerkily to her feet. `How dare he!' she yelled, wiping the tears angrily from her face. `How could he think I would ever do that to him? Asshole!' she exclaimed `Fucking bastard! How dare he treat me like this? He doesn't trust me, he's completely humiliated me! He called me a whore!'

Her voice rose with every sentence, and she stormed back into the bedroom, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt over her night-dress. `Oh, I'm going. I'm not staying here with that asshole! I'm leaving!' She grabbed her suitcase and began throwing her belongings into it erratically; fuming and calling Edward every foul name she'd ever heard. The others tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen, and her temper grew higher and higher.

Jacob, having sobered slightly now some of the alcohol had left his stomach, re-entered the bedroom. `Bella?' he said, panicked `What are you doing? Where are you going?'

She turned on him, molten fury in her eyes. `You! You lying piece of shit! Why? Why did you do it?'

`You know why!' he said.

`If I knew why I wouldn't be asking, you stupid fucking asshole!' she screamed at him.

`I love you, Bella' he said `and you love me!'

Bella was shocked `You're sick!' she exclaimed `You really believe that, don't you?'

`Come on, Bella. We can be together now' he pleaded `Please Bella, I love you'.

`Stop saying that!' she screamed, crying again `If you love me so much, why are you ruining my life?'

`So we can be together' he said. The sad truth being that he really believed it would happen.

Bella let out a cry of fury mixed with pain and flew at him, hitting and kicking him viciously. She finally kneed him in the groin, and as he curled up in agony, she turned away shaken and sickened at the sight of him.

`I don't hate you Jacob' she said `I fucking despise you. Get some help for that sick, twisted mind before you completely lose it'.

She did up her suitcase, a strange calm enveloping her. She noticed the framed picture of her and Edward on the dresser and picked it up. She stared at the two happy faces smiling at each other. She swallowed hard, and stroked his face with her index finger, feeling numb with pain.

`Bye' she whispered tightly, then with a cry of pure anguish, she flung the picture at the wall, smashing the glass.

She pushed past Jasper and Emmett, who were still trying to pacify her.

`Don't go, Bella' said Jasper `Please? He loves you'.

She turned, halfway out the door, and looked at Jasper, soberly. Her tear-streaked face would have crushed the hardest heart.

`He might love me, Jasper. But he doesn't trust me'. Jasper tried in vain to deny it, but Bella shook her head. `He's hurt me too much' she whispered. Then with a final look, she was gone.

Edward returned to the suite a couple of hours later. He didn't say a word and disappeared into his room. He stood near the doorway, pain spearing his heart as he looked at the half empty drawers and cupboards. The spot where Bella's suitcase had been. He didn't want to think, he wanted to forget. But as he looked at the bed, the vision of Bella and Jacob laying there, Bella smiling up at him, forced its way into his mind and wouldn't leave.

He let out a choked sob and began to strip the bed furiously. He noticed the picture of him and Bella laying on the floor, and let out a bellow of rage and pain. He punched the wardrobe door with all his might, and it splintered with a loud crack. Tears streamed down his face as his mind screamed `Why?'

He left the room, unable to stay there a minute longer. He stalked angrily to the kitchen, grabbed a beer and went out onto the balcony. He sat on the sun lounger staring out at the city's lights through the darkness, not really seeing them. Memories swarmed through his mind of every time he'd seen Bella and Jacob laughing and talking. He scanned them for any sign he could have had that there was something more than just friendship there.

He knew he was torturing himself, but couldn't seem to stop. Then other memories started re-playing themselves as if he had a video player in his head, of Bella and himself, right from when they had first met, when she was sleeping rough, to when he'd realised he was in love with her, to the first time they'd made love, to the Christmas they'd just spent together, to earlier that day in the swimming pool. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She couldn't possibly have faked that response to him, and no matter what she'd done since, she had been a virgin their first time.

Silent tears streamed down his cheeks, sliding into his collar. So many wonderful memories, and now these bad ones. He had trouble reconciling these painful images with the one's he'd previously had. He obviously hadn't known her at all.

Jasper came out onto the balcony just then, and settled onto the chair next to him. Edward tensed. `I don't want to talk', he said.

`I know' Jasper replied. They sat in silence for a while, then Jasper said, `You know it's not true, don't you?'

`I don't know anything of the sort' Edward said stiffly.

`Edward...'

`No! I saw them with my own eyes, and Jacob admitted it'.

`You know Jacob's always had a thing for Bella'.

`Well, she obviously felt the same'.

Jasper sighed. `I thought you loved her'.

`I did' said Edward, he swallowed painfully, `I still do, but I can't forgive this, you can't expect me to. She used me and hurt me'.

`Edward, for Christ's sake!' said Jasper annoyed now. `We all know her well enough to know she wouldn't abuse anyone's trust like that, let alone yours! She could never hurt you, it's just not in her nature to hurt anyone, and she loves you too much'.

`Well she's got a fine way of showing it'. Edward sighed, `Please, just leave me alone Jasper'.

`Fine' Jasper said angrily, `I hope your pride and stupidity keep you warm at night, Edward, because you've just thrown away the best thing in your life'.

Edward sat there until dawn broke over the city. He was tired, so tired, but he knew he'd never be able to sleep. Deep, deep down in his subconscious, he knew Bella hadn't betrayed him, but his pain and his pride wouldn't let his consciousness admit it.

Early in the morning, Edward heard, rather than saw, someone come out onto the balcony. He knew without looking round that it was Jacob, and refused to acknowledge him.

`Edward' said Jacob softly. He waited for an answer. When it became obvious he wasn't going to get one, he continued. `Okay, Edward' he sighed `Don't look, don't talk. But you'd better listen. I think I've got a problem Edward, a drinking problem, I mean. I've loved Bella for such a long time. It hurt so much seeing you together, that I've been drinking more and more. When I drink, I can forget she's with you, and fantasise that she's with me. I lied, Edward. Yes I love her, and when I'm drunk, I can believe she loves me. But now, when I'm sober, I know it's not true. There has never been anything between us'. Jacob choked back a sob. `She loved you too much to ever notice me'.

Edward heard the ring of truth in his words, and risked a glance at him. He was shocked by what he saw. Jacob's face was swollen and discoloured, and he must have been in a lot of pain, but only truth shone from his eyes. Edward felt a spark of hope, then angrily squashed it.

`Go away' he said through clenched teeth. `Go, before I do something we'd both regret'.

`We've got two weeks left on tour. When we're done, I'm leaving the band. We're going to have to work together for the next two weeks, so this is the last time I'll mention her. You're a damn fool, Edward. How you believed me over Bella, I'll never know. Has she ever lied to you? Or given you any reason not to trust her? She's the sweetest, most honest girl I've ever met in my life, which is probably why I fell for her so hard. I'm sorry, Edward, I'm sorry for what I did. I never wanted her to leave. But you broke your relationship up, not me. You humiliated her, you didn't trust her and you broke her heart. You don't deserve her, and now you've lost her, and it serves you right'. With that, Jacob went back inside, leaving Edward to sit there, while tears fell unchecked, yet again.

Dared he believe Jacob? If he did, that meant he had wronged Bella terribly. As he sat there, he worked himself up thinking about all those times she had put her complete faith in him, and he hadn't believed her about something so obviously untrue. He recalled the things he'd said to her last night, and he became increasingly angry at himself. He put his head in his hands, groaning.

`Shit, shit, shit!' he moaned. What had he done? Even the alcohol he'd consumed at the club was no excuse for the way he'd treated her. Why didn't he just pull her heart out of her chest and stamp on it? _Oh, my God!_ He thought, _What have I done?_ She must be so hurt, and so furious. She'd never have gone the way she had, if she wasn't serious. He'd lost her. He'd lost the best thing in his life, because he was stupid and blinded by jealousy. He frantically reached for his mobile phone and dialled hers. It rang several times before he realised he could hear her ring tone and followed the sound to the bedroom. He picked up her phone from under the bed where she'd obviously dropped it in her rush to pack. Shit! She could be anywhere in the world and he had no way of getting hold of her, of talking to her, of knowing that she was okay. He grimaced, knowing she was far from okay and her temper was probably at volcanic proportions by now. He was tied to this tour for the next two weeks. As much as every inch of him itched to chase after her, he couldn't let down his fans and the record company would string him up for even considering it. He'd give her time to cool off. Just to the end of the tour, then he'd go and find her. Beg her forgiveness, on his knees if he had to. He had to get her back.

You could have cut the tension between Edward and Jacob with a knife over the following fortnight, until they finished the tour. They had once been the best of friends, but there was no way Edward could forgive Jacob for what he'd done. Oh, he'd apologised, but Edward couldn't forget his betrayal. They avoided each other and never spoke unless they absolutely had to, until the tour was over.

Just before Jacob left to catch the flight that would forever take him from the band, he said, `Go find her, Edward. Beg if you have to. Don't lose her over my stupidity. Or yours. I've lost everything. My job, your friendship, Bella's friendship, and my dignity. Don't do the same'. Then he was gone.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Please don't shoot me lovely readers! I wouldn't leave the story there but we're in for a bumpy couple of chapters! It's not my fault Edward is a jealous idiot! LOL! I'll update in a few days probably, but as always if I get plenty of reviews demanding a faster update, then I might just do that! (I love bribery lol!).

.

Couple of fic rec's for you:

Beyond Time by Tkegl – One of my all time favourite AU reads. I read this originally as she posted it and was holding my breath for every chapter! _"__After the Cullens leave Forks, a twist of fate lands Bella in Chicago in 1918. She thinks it's her second chance... a chance to build a life with a human Edward. But when she finds him, he's not quite what she expected... and Bella has some hurdles to overcome to create the future she's hoping for."_

EverClear by Chandler – Another all time fave AU story, combining an amazing story, a fabulous Bella and Edward and weaving in the incredible music from one of my all time fave bands! Not your usual New Moon AU! _"__It's been almost 5 years since that terrible day in the woods. Bella and Edward have both struggled with the devastating aftermath of their last conversation. Both have found solice in music, only in ways neither of them could have imagined. Can they find their way back to one another or is there just too much that time will not erase?"_


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Just a short update today! Most of you are really pissed off at Edward right now LOL, let's see if this changes your mind!

.

.

**26**

They had a month before they were due to start recording the next album, so Edward set to finding Bella. It was difficult, as the papers were full of stories of Jacob leaving the band, as well as the couples break up, and reporters constantly dogged their steps. Emmett had decided to go home for the month, but Jasper stayed to help his brother.

_Where could she have gone?_ thought Edward. She could be anywhere. She had her passport and plenty of money, she could be anywhere in the world. Edward guessed instinctively that she would have gone home to be near her family, but couldn't be sure. She may avoid going there in case he did come looking for her. They'd found out from the concierge that she'd taken a cab straight from the hotel to the airport.

At the airport, the staff couldn't officially give them any information, but the girl behind the counter was - luckily for them - an avid Eclipsed fan. She took pity on them and when she came off duty, told them that Bella had waited for hours until a seat became available on a flight to Hong Kong.

It made sense, she could get a connecting flight to England from Hong Kong. Still, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Both Edward and Jasper had tried calling her family to find out where she was, but they refused to tell them.

`Edward, she's okay' said Alice, Bella's sister, `but she's really hurt. She just doesn't want to see you. Give it up, Edward, and leave her alone'.

`I can't' he replied `I love her'.

`Yeah right!' said Alice angrily `You don't call the girl you love a whore! Just forget it. She doesn't need you, or want you, and if you come round here, Seth is liable to kill you'. With that, Alice hung up.

`I'm not giving up' said Edward to Jasper `She might not take me back, and who could blame her? But I have to try'.

They flew to England, and tried her family again, despite Alice's warning. Luckily for Edward, Seth wasn't home, but her Mum was, and that was almost as scary!

`So you're the one' she said, looking him up and down.

`Yes Mrs Swan. Look I know how much I've hurt Bella, but I really need to talk to her'.

Renee Swan shook her head, `No, I'm sorry. She told us specifically not to tell anyone where she was, no matter who came looking. Even if I hadn't promised, I still wouldn't tell you. Do you really think I want you anywhere near my daughter after the way you've treated her? Stay away from her'.

`Would you please tell her that I'm looking for her at least?'

`No. Look, you're bad news for Bella. I don't want you anywhere near her. I've never seen her like this before, and it's all down to you. The sooner she gets over you, the better. Now I'd appreciate it if you would get off my doorstep'.

They tried and tried to find Bella, but to no avail. She had simply disappeared. Toward the end of the month, Edward was getting desperate.

`How difficult can it be?' asked Edward one night, frustrated as another lead turned up a dead end, `How can she just disappear?'

`She obviously doesn't want to be found' said Jasper, sighing. It was hard on him, seeing his brother like this. Edward was losing weight, the depression and anxiety killing his appetite, which was almost unheard of for him, and he looked so haggard. The disappointment, time and time again, was destroying him. `Maybe' he said softly, `Maybe we should stop trying to find her, and leave her alone to get on with her life'.

`No!' said Edward, angrily `I have to find her. I have to see her just once more. I have to try'.

`We have to go back to Chicago tomorrow'.

`I know' sighed Edward `but I'm not giving up, I can't'.

They flew back to Chicago the next day to start recording their next album. Edward returned to London as often as he could, but Bella was nowhere to be found. Two months passed, but still no news.

.

.

.

.

A/N: So? Do you think he's suffered enough? Paid enough penance for being such an ass?! Maybe… or maybe not lol! We'll catch up with Bella next chapter. As always I'll update much faster if this gets plenty of reviews! ;)


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Lots of people wanting more suffering for Edward lol! We shall see! Let's catch up with Bella first…

.

.

.

**27**

`I don't know' said Bella to the bright eyed young woman in front of her.

`Please?' she pleaded. `I know I have the voice to make it, but my producer says my songs suck! I heard the songs you wrote for Eclipsed and they were really good. We can be a terrific team! Come on, say yes'.

_She's asking too much,_ thought Bella. She'd worked hard to become anonymous in London, writing short stories from home for magazines, using her pseudonym, Izzy Dwyer – which was her mother's maiden name, and taking temporary secretarial assignments, which to be honest, bored her to tears. Her home was a tiny flat on the outskirts of London not far from her parents, which she shared with her sister, Alice. She needn't have tried so hard, as she'd heard nothing of Edward trying to find her, but this was risky. The girl in front of her was Tanya, an up and coming starlet, and she was asking her to do the impossible.

Wouldn't it be tempting fate, working in the music industry again? It was what she longed to go back to, but sooner or later she would bump into Eclipsed, and Edward. How could she do it?

`I'll do it with a couple of conditions' she finally replied.

`Name it' said Tanya decisively, expecting her to mention a pay package, or some other perk, like an apartment or a car.

`I'll write for you under the condition that everything goes under my pseudonym, Izzy Dwyer. My real name is never, ever mentioned. I want absolutely no publicity except for that name, and I must work from London. I wont travel or appear at award ceremonies and my real identity must never be revealed'.

Tanya looked puzzled. `Don't you want the recognition for your work?'

`Only under the name Izzy Dwyer. That's the way I want it'.

`Then you've got a deal!' said Tanya, grinning from ear to ear, pumping Bella's hand enthusiastically. Bella couldn't help grinning back.

After Tanya had left, Bella poured herself a juice and collapsed on the sofa. It had been a tough couple of months. She didn't cry herself to sleep every night anymore. Dark shadows had formed under her eyes because no matter how tired she was, she never slept more than a couple of hours before the nightmares started.

She had lost a lot of weight as she simply had no appetite. Her family had been great, especially Alice, who had spent many a night comforting her. But it wasn't enough. Nothing anyone could do could soothe the pain in her heart.

She'd obviously heard about Jacob leaving the band, and felt alternately sorry for him and angry with him. She knew her break-up with Edward wasn't entirely his fault, but he had instigated it. No matter how much she'd like to forget about the pair of them, in fact the whole of the last year and a half, she knew she never could.

A month passed, and Bella became engrossed in her new job. She and Tanya became good friends, but she could never bring herself to tell her why she'd left Eclipsed, and Edward. It became an unspoken agreement, that it was never discussed.

Bella walked into the recording studio one day, and Tanya came rushing over to her.

`Bella! I'm so glad you're here! I've got a surprise for you!' Bella laughed at her friend's over-exuberance, as she was dragged into another room. The smile on her face died when she saw who was there.

`Hi, Bella'.

`Jacob!' He looked awful. He lost a good stone in weight, and his eyes were bloodshot, and somewhat unfocused. New lines had formed around his eyes. There was none of his previous happy aura around him. The clown had died. Bella felt a twinge of pity through her anger, and squashed it. `What are you doing here?'

`I bumped into him downstairs', gushed Tanya `He's just signed to go solo with our company. Isn't that great? Of course I recognised him, and knowing you were friends, well!' Tanya shrugged as if to say `and here we are, but why aren't you ecstatic to see him?'

`Can we talk?' asked Jacob.

Bella hesitated, then nodded. `I'll be back in a while, okay?' she said to Tanya.

`Sure! Take as long as you need!'

Bella didn't reply, just turned and walked out of the room. Jacob followed her, and they walked in silence to a coffee shop across the road. Neither said a word until they were seated with their coffees. Jacob drank in the sight of her. She was bundled up in an oversize blue sweater, probably to disguise the weight he could see she'd lost in her face. Her lovely hair was tied back in a pony tail. She looked tired, but so beautiful.

`You look good, Bella' he said.

Bella raised an eyebrow. `You look awful' she replied.

Jacob smiled slightly. `Straight to the gut, Bella, as always'. He shook his head sadly, and hesitated as if unsure what to say.

`Well?' she prompted `You wanted to talk, so talk'. There was no way she was going to make it easy for him.

`About that night, Bella' he began. He swallowed hard `God, this is difficult. Look, I know how hurt you must be. You've got to believe me when I say how sorry I am. I was a fool, and a complete bastard, I'll admit that. I love you, Bella. I have for a long time. I was so jealous of Edward that I started drinking to forget. I'm just getting a handle on it now. I've been going to AA for a month, and have only fallen off the wagon once. I know alcoholism is no excuse for what I did that night, but please believe me. I'm so sorry. I guess I went a little crazy for a while. I look back now and can't believe that was me'.

He looked her straight in the eye. `Bella, I know I've done my best to ruin your life, but I need to know. Can you ever forgive me? I don't need to be friends, I just need to know you don't hate me'.

Bella was silent for a long time, as she stared at froth on her coffee slowly disappearing, then she sighed. `I don't hate you, Jacob'. A look of hope appeared in his eyes. `Look, I think you deserve everything you've gotten, and you certainly look like you've done penance. Ultimately, it was Edward's fault we broke up. His lack of trust is why I left, not because of what you did. And although I'll always love Edward and I miss him terribly, I will never forgive what he's done'. She paused and looked directly at Jacob `I do, however, forgive you your part in it. I don't think we will ever be friends the way we were, but I won't ignore you in the street'.

Jacob smiled, and stood up. `Thanks Bella'. He put his hand on hers, squeezing it briefly. `Take care of yourself' he said, and left.

Bella sat and finished her coffee, deep in thought, a headache building. She massaged her temples to relieve the pain. _At least that's one less enemy,_ she thought.

There was a knock at the front door, and Edward went to answer it. He opened it and got the shock of his life. Jacob? What the hell was he doing here? It had been over three months since he had last seen him.

Jacob held up his palms as if to stop Edward from attacking him, and to silence him.

`Before you say a word' he said quietly `I don't know if you're still interested, but I know where Bella is'.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Oooh! Guess what's coming?! What do you think is going to happen? Will Bella take him back no argument like in New Moon? Will Edward beg for forgiveness sufficiently or will he put his foot in it?! Let me know?

.

Fic Rec: I Remain Yours by Momatu – Amazing amazing! This story totally owns me and I'm on tenterhooks waiting for updates every week lol! Very different to the norm AU fic – give it a go!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Ha ha, everyone had an opinion on the last chapter and most couldn't understand why Bella would forgive Jacob so easily and not Edward. For starters, as far as Bella knows, Edward still believes she had an affair with Jacob and hates her! She has no clue how much he's suffering, or how hard he's been trying to find her. Secondly, don't you think fights with someone you truly love cut far more deeply? And thirdly, Jacob is there in front of her, apologising and telling her he's an alcoholic. Whether she truly forgives him or not, don't you think Bella would say it anyway to help him out? She's not a vindictive person after all!

So, if Edward was in front of her, apologising and begging for forgiveness, what do you think she'd do?! Let's find out! LOL! Enjoy!

.

.

.

**28**

Bella sighed and adjusted her shopping bags before she began to walk up the stairs to the flat she shared with Alice. It had been a long day, she'd been arguing all day with Tanya's producer about how her latest song should sound, and it had worn her out even more than usual, but she had finally got her way.

Her head was hung low as she walked the final steps to her landing. She looked up and gasped, standing stock still, her mouth hanging open. `What the hell are you doing here?' she said when she finally found her voice.

`Jacob told me where you were' said Edward. He sighed, she looked good enough to eat, the past four months of pain and anguish seemed to disappear as he looked at her. `We need to talk', he said finally.

Bella managed to make her legs move again, and she walked toward him unsteadily. God, he was a sight for sore eyes. He was rumpled and unshaven, but he was still gorgeous. A shaft of pain speared her heart as she looked at him, so she said angrily `I think you said more than enough last time I saw you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put this shopping away'. She pushed past him to her door, her traitorous body relishing the familiar scent of him, and fished her keys out of her bag.

`Bella please, I know you're angry with me, but...'

`Wrong, Edward. I'm not anything with you anymore. Why did you come here? Forget a few insults? Leave me alone'. She got the door open and walked through. She turned to throw the door shut, but Edward put his foot in the way.

`Bella, please' he said quietly `I just need to see you for a few minutes. Please?'

`Don't you think you've hurt me enough?' she whispered, painfully.

`I'm not here to hurt you, love. I just need to talk'.

She hesitated, could she stand anymore pain? She knew that if she didn't let him speak, she would always wonder what he wanted. Plus she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't just give up. She sighed, resigned, and opened the door. `Fine' she said `come in'.

She walked straight into the kitchen and began putting the shopping away. She knew she was just stalling, but she needed time to gather herself before facing him. The task done, she squared her shoulders and walked back into the living room.

Edward was staring out the window, but turned as she walked into the room. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. She was wearing a short, loose-fitting navy dress with a suit jacket, and her hair was tied back in a prim knot, every inch the professional. A very beautiful professional. She leaned one shoulder against the door, her arms folded as if to protect herself from harm.

`So talk' she said.

He sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. His mind suddenly a complete blank, he said `So, you're Izzy Dwyer'.

Bella rolled her eyes. `I didn't think you came here to chat about my career'.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, and gestured to the sofa. `Will you sit, please?' he asked. Bella reluctantly did so, and her heart began to thud as he sat next to her.

`Bella,' he began `I'm sorry'. The silence broken, his words came out in a rush `I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry I even thought it for a moment. I can't believe I was so stupid. I love you, Bella. Please come back to me. I can't live without you'. He'd taken her hand in his, and his touch was sending tingles through her entire body. She snatched her hand away.

`Well you're going to have to'.

His eyes filled with tears `Bella, please. How can I make it up to you?'

She wouldn't look at him, for she knew if she did, she would be lost. She shook her head.

`You can't' she choked out `You hurt me too much. I can't risk that again'.

He knelt in front of her, taking her hands again. `Please, Bella. I was blinded by jealousy. I love you so much, the thought of him touching you, making love to you' he shook his head `it drove me crazy'. Her eyes spilt tears down her face, and he tenderly brushed them away. `Please' he whispered `give me another chance'.

He brushed her lips with his, and when she didn't protest, he kissed her again. This time he felt the slightest of responses from her, and encouraged, kissed her firmly.

She moaned into his mouth, her walls, already weak, completely crumbled and she wound her arms around his neck, his kiss awakening the feelings that had been buried deep within for the past four months. He groaned and kissed her fully, his tongue sliding into her mouth. They had been apart too long, and the passion between them burned brighter than the sun.

`Oh, Bella' he sighed, kissing her neck `Oh, baby, I've missed you so much'. He coaxed her back so he was lying on top of her on the sofa. Her hands went to his chest as if to push him away, but as soon as she touched his firm muscles, she sighed and caressed him instead.

Their kiss was getting desperate. She hazily thought that this wasn't going to solve anything, but he felt good, so good, and when his hand closed over her breast, any kind of thought flew from her mind. Her hands frantically pulled his tee-shirt from his jeans, so she could touch bare skin. She caressed his bare chest, back and stomach, while he kissed her lips and neck. His fingers pinched her nipple through her dress and she cried out,

`Oh! Edward!' Her hands moved to his jeans and undid them. She slipped her fingers inside and when her fingers closed around him, he shuddered and moaned,

`God, Bella!' His hand slid down her body and found her stomach.

He stopped moving. He broke the kiss and looked at his hand on her stomach. He blinked, confused for a minute in the haze of passion. Her stomach, once completely flat, was now gently rounded. He looked at her, realisation dawning.

`You're pregnant?!'

She nodded in confirmation, biting her lip. Would he be angry that she'd planned to keep it from him? He was gazing at her stomach in shock.

`It's mine?' he asked in wonder, and looked at her. He immediately realised he'd said the wrong thing.

Bella struggled out from beneath him, absolutely furious. `Who's the hell do you think it is?' she yelled, pain crushing her chest `Jacob's?'

Edward was still trying to shake off the last cobwebs of desire `No, Bella, I...'

`Well it doesn't belong to anyone but me!' Tears streaked her face, and she swiped at them angrily. She had opened her heart a crack, and he'd gone in and stabbed it. `I can't believe you! Just get out!'

He stood and tried to pull her into his arms, `Bella, please. I didn't mean...'

She pushed him away `Don't touch me! Leave me alone!'

`Bella, come on, listen to me'.

`No, just get out of my life. All we ever had was good sex. I never loved you, now leave me alone'

`Bella! I don't believe that! I know you love me'

`Never!' she screamed.

`Bella, please! What about the baby?'

She had to hurt him, she was frantic, he had to go, `You're right' she hissed `It's not yours'.

His face was like thunder, and she stepped back, afraid that she'd pushed him too far.

`Get out' she said calmly, although calm was the last thing she felt. How could he still not trust her? She wanted, needed to hurt him, as he'd hurt her.

`What the hell's going on here?' exclaimed Alice, arriving home.

Edward gave Bella one last withering glare, pushed past Alice and left.

Bella collapsed on the sofa, sobbing for all she was worth. Alice comforted her, and when she was calmer, said, `Can you tell me what happened?'

`He was waiting for me when I got home. He was really apologetic, and I thought he finally believed that nothing happened with Jacob, but when he found out that I'm pregnant, he asked who's it was'. Bella started crying again `I couldn't believe it' she sobbed `after all this time, everything we've been through, he still doesn't trust me. So, so I said I never loved him, and all we ever had was sex'.

`What else?' prompted Alice, sensing that wasn't everything.

`I told him the baby wasn't his'.

`Oh, Bella!'

`I know, I know! I just confirmed his worst fears' she groaned, rubbing her temples. `God, I'm so stupid'.

`Why don't you go find him and tell him you lied?'

`No. He still doesn't trust me. He'd never believe me. He seems to like thinking the worst of me'.

`But, Bella, the baby is his!'

`I know that! Look, I don't need him, especially if he can't trust me. I move into my house next week, I earn plenty of money, I can look after the baby'.

`But what about the baby? Doesn't it deserve a father?'

`Edward gave up that right when he though it was Jacob's. Besides, plenty of single parent families live very well'.

`Only because they have to'.

`Alice, please! I can't do it. I was willing to try, and he hurt me all over again! How can we be together if he doesn't trust me? Or worse, what if he just stays with me because of the baby? I couldn't stand it!'

`You still love him don't you?'

Bella sniffed miserably, `More than life itself, but without trust, we can't have a relationship'.

Alice sighed `Okay. I think you're a fool, but I won't push you'.

`Thanks'.

`Hey, don't look so miserable. That baby's going to have the best Aunt in the world!' said Alice, grinning.

Bella smiled back, sadly, and hugged her sister.

At first when her period had been late, she'd thought it was just due to the stress of her break up with Edward, but as a couple of weeks went by and there was still no sign, she'd gathered her courage and taken a pregnancy test. She'd stared at the little pink line in complete shock for a good hour.

_Why now?_ She'd thought miserably. _Why couldn't this have happened when we were still together and happy? How had it happened?_ She didn't remember taking any of her pills late, but maybe she'd gotten confused with the different time zones or something. _Oh, what does it matter how? The fact is, I'm pregnant, and Edward isn't ever going to be there for me or the baby._ That's when she'd begun to cry.

She'd cried and cried for hours, her conflicting emotions driving her crazy. One minute she was happy that she now had something tangible to remind her of Edward, for the rest of her life.

The next minute she didn't know how she would be able to look at her son or daughter, seeing Edward in his or her face for the rest of her life and be able to live with it. She briefly considered an abortion, but her whole mind and heart screamed `No!' No matter what, this baby was hers and Edward's. It was part of them.

It crossed her mind to find Edward and tell him. Maybe he'd realise how much he loved her and they'd get back together again. As soon as she'd thought it, she dismissed it.

She just couldn't do it; she couldn't face the hurt if he turned her away. She'd have to love this baby and bring it up on her own. Another little stab of pain resounded in her chest as her heart broke all over again.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Oh yes, I went there! LOL! Please don't be too hard on Bella, poor girl has raging hormones on top of heartbreak, so she's not exactly thinking straight right now! Okay, I know for sure I'm going to get a LOT of opinions on this chapter lol! Go for it, but be nice, I have feelings too!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Okay, some people are REALLY angry with Bella lol! Well, they're both insecure and hurt and clearly both making mistakes! Some light at the end of the tunnel in this chapter though, so enjoy!

.

.

.

**29**

Back at his house in Chicago, Edward was sitting in the living room, staring at the television, not really seeing it. The curtains were drawn, even though it was broad daylight outside. There was a stone cold lump in his stomach, and he was so miserable, he could hardly draw breath. The last confrontation with Bella kept replaying through his mind. He was so confused. In his heart he knew Bella loved him, and the baby was his. But in his mind, he thought, _she said it wasn't mine, was she cheating on me after all?_

He had been back for a week, and although he should have been working, he hadn't let anyone know he was back, needing time and space to think. He still hadn't come to a conclusion, so still he sat there, lost in thought.

Jasper pulled up outside Edward's house, and noticed the curtains drawn. He sighed and got out of the car. He let himself in the front door with his spare key, he wouldn't normally invade his brother's space like that, but this was important. Edward wouldn't answer the phone or the door, so he had to let himself in. He made his way to the living room. He saw Edward, before Edward saw him, and shook his head sadly. He looked awful, like he hadn't showered for days. He was pale and unshaven, with dark circles under his eyes.

`Edward' he said softly. Edward didn't even turn his head.

`I've lost her, Jasper' he said `She doesn't want me anymore'.

Jasper sat opposite Edward on the sofa, and asked `What happened?'

`I went to see her and we were making up'. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, the memory of his stupidity too painful. `She's pregnant'.

Jasper was shocked, `What?!'

Edward nodded, `I don't know what happened. I realised she was pregnant, and I must have said something that made her think I thought it was Jacob's. She started shouting at me to get out. She said she'd never loved me, then...'

`Then?'

`She said the baby wasn't mine'.

`Edward, let me ask you something. Do you believe she loves you?'

`I know she did, but I really hurt her, Jasper. How could she love me after what I did?'

`Skip that for a minute. So you know she loved you when you were together, right?'

`Right'

`Okay, so do you believe she would have done anything to hurt you? Like cheat on you?'

`No. I know, in the sensible part of my brain that she would never have done it'.

`So how could the baby be anyone else's? Do you really think in the last four months she could have got over you enough to get that pregnant by someone else? I mean, have you got over her?'

`No' sighed Edward `Jasper, I love her, I really do, and part of me knows the baby has to be mine. But she's so hurt, Jasper. She doesn't want me anywhere near her. Even if the baby wasn't mine, I'd love it as my own if I could have Bella, but there's no chance. I've hurt her too much, and I don't blame her'.

`So you're going to walk away from her and the baby?'

`I don't know what else I can do'.

The months passed. Edward and Bella were both miserable. Edward threw himself into his work like a man obsessed. Bella engrossed herself in decorating her little house, especially the baby's room. It was an old Victorian town house with lots of character, and she loved working on it. She was still working tirelessly for Tanya. Anything to keep her mind occupied. The weather grew colder as her belly grew bigger.

She shopped often for baby things and was in Oxford Street one day on her lunch break with Alice, when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Jasper running toward her.

`Bella!' he reached her, and hugged her, laughing `Look at the size of you! I can barely get my arms around you!' Bella laughed back, happy to see her friend.

`Well I am seven months pregnant, idiot!'

`No!' he said in feigned surprise `I thought you'd just been eating too much!'

`Funny man, aren't you?' she laughed, hitting him playfully.

Jasper grinned and hugged her again `I've missed you Bella'.

`I missed you too'.

`I'm not the only one missing you'.

`Jasper, please' she said painfully.

He held up his hands `Okay, okay. Sorry. So, isn't this the infamous Alice?'

`Oh! Sorry! Jasper, this is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is Jasper.

They shook hands, grinning. `Jasper, hmm, I've heard a lot about you!' teased Alice.

`Oh, Bella! Now I don't stand a chance!'

Bella grinned `All good, I promise' she swore, rubbing her distended stomach absently.

Jasper smiled tenderly and touched her stomach `So how's baby?'

`Good. Likes to kick Mummy a lot, but otherwise fine'. She swallowed, she had to know. `How's baby's father?' she asked quietly.

Jasper shrugged `Surviving'.

Bella nodded.

`So what are you doing in London?' asked Alice.

`We're just here to do a couple of interviews. A stop-over really. We leave this afternoon'.

They wound up the conversation. Jasper promising to write to Bella, through Alice's address, and went their separate ways.

Bella couldn't help thinking about the meeting. What had he meant? Edward was surviving. Did he mean Edward was over her and having a great time? Bella's heart jolted at the thought of Edward with another woman. Surviving? Could he mean Edward was just as miserable as herself? Her heart lifted a little at the thought.

About six weeks later, Bella was woken in the middle of the night. She laid there confused as to what had woken her, then her stomach spasmed painfully, and she knew. The baby was coming. She reached for the phone, as soon as it was over.

`Mmm? Hello?' said Alice, half asleep.

`Alice, it's me, it's time'.

`Oh shit!' exclaimed Alice `I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Are you okay?'

`I'm fine, just hurry'.

Bella got half way out of bed when another contraction hit. She doubled over, trying to do the deep breathing she'd been taught at an ante-natal group, until it passed, but all she could do was sit there saying `Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit' until it was over. Finally she managed to struggle out of bed, not an easy task when she couldn't see her feet.

She looked out the window and saw it had started to snow, big heavy flakes blanketing the ground. `Oh, just terrific' she muttered apprehensively. Would they get there in time in this weather?

She needn't have worried, for she was in labour for a further five hours once they'd got to the hospital. It was a difficult labour. She hadn't wanted any drugs, but when her waters broke and she felt the full force of the contractions, she demanded an epidural.

It was made all the worse by Edward not being there for her. She called for him near the end, begging Alice to call him, then changing her mind again. Eventually, at six in the morning, screaming and hollering, Bella pushed her 6lb 7oz, screaming and hollering daughter into the world. She cried and laughed as she held her for the first time, counting fingers and toes, and noting the bright green eyes and shock of thick bronze hair.

Bella kissed the top of her head, softly sighing `Oh I hope you get to meet your Daddy sometime. You look so much like him', and they both slept, exhausted.

Bella decided to call the baby Hope. They settled back at home with feedings, nappies and sleepless nights. Bella was as happy as she could be without Edward, but she made the best of things, and spent her time receiving well meaning visitors and bonding with Hope.

`Edward' called Jasper walking into the recording studio. `I've got something for you'.

`What?' asked Edward. He'd lost weight, and had to yank up his jeans as he stood.

`Now, don't be mad' warned Jasper.

`Why should I be?' asked Edward, puzzled.

`I've been writing to Bella, through Alice for the past couple of months. Before you say anything' he said hurriedly `she was my friend, too'.

Edward sighed, depressed that everyone felt they had to watch what they said to him, for fear of losing their head. `I know, it's okay. What's up?'

`I've got a letter for you, from Alice'. He handed it to him.

Edward ripped it open, and a photo fell out. He picked it up and sat down heavily.

The baby was beautiful. Tears filled his eyes as he opened the note from Alice.

_Edward,_ it read, _Thought you might like this picture. Who do you think she looks like? Alice._

She. His daughter. He looked at the picture again. At first glance all he saw was Bella's beautiful blue eyes. He got up and looked in the mirror, and at the picture. She had his hair and eye colour. Was that his chin? Bella's lips? Tears spilled down his face. He was such a fool. This baby was so obviously his and Bella's. How could he have ever doubted it? He took out his wallet and slipped the picture in next to the one of Bella, which he always carried. It was a picture taken at his birthday last year, before they'd all got covered in cake. She was wearing the navy blue silk night-dress that always looked so good on her and she was laughing into the camera, her face flushed. His heart contracted painfully, she was so beautiful.

`Give me her number' he said to Jasper.

`I haven't got Bella's. She wouldn't let me know it or where she lived because, well, you know. I've got Alice's number, though'.

Edward picked up the phone immediately.

`Alice?' he said as it was answered `It's Edward. Can I talk to Bella please?'

`Edward! Bella doesn't live here anymore'

`Then please give me her number'.

`I can't Edward' she sighed `I shouldn't have even sent you the picture. Bella would kill me if she knew'.

`Alice, please. I have to talk to her. To see her. To see my baby'.

`I can't okay? No, that's not quite true. I won't. You've hurt her enough, I'm not going to help you do it again'.

Edward sighed, `Can you at least tell me her name?'

`Hope'.

`Is she well? I mean, are they okay?'

`They're fine, Edward. They've got the whole family looking after them, and Bella's bought a nice little house'.

`I'm not giving up, Alice'.

`I know you won't' said Alice, and hung up quietly. Edward hung up, and smiled wistfully, looking at the pictures in his wallet. He showed the others,

`My daughter,' he said `Hope'.

That night as Edward stared at his pictures of Bella and the baby, an idea formed in his mind.

A couple of weeks later, Bella and Alice were sitting in Bella's living room, chatting in a rare moment of peace while Hope was asleep. They had the radio playing softly in the background.

All of a sudden the DJ said something that caught their attention.

`...and here's the fabulous new song from Eclipsed, released for Christmas. There's an interesting story behind this one. Apparently, it was written by Edward Cullen, the keyboardist, for the love of his life. He's even put a message on the front. I don't know what he did to lose this girl, but, boy, does he want her back! Isabella, if you're out there, take him back!'

Bella and Alice stopped chatting, shocked, and Bella jumped up to turn the volume up.

`...So here it is,' the DJ continued `sure to be the Christmas number one, Eclipsed and `Love Me Again''.

Edward's voice filled the room as though he were there.

Bella, this one's for you and Hope' and the song started. It was a slow melody.

I know I was wrong, ooh all those months ago

Believe me, yeah I know it

My stupid jealousy drove you away

I wish you could forgive me

I've been hurting all this time

I know you're hurting too

I'm here to say, I'm sorry my love

I was a blind, and jealous fool

Please come to me, my darling

Please, won't you love me again?

I just can't live without you

So, please won't you love me again?

The way that I'm loving you.

So deep was our love, we should never have parted

All my fault, yeah I know it

The passion we had could never fade

And yet I threw it all away

Through all that pain, you've given this gift

This perfection you call Hope

I will never mistrust you again, my love

If you'll just give me one more chance

Please come to me, Isabella

Please, won't you love me again?

I just can't live without you

So, please won't you love me again?

The way that I'm loving you.

I love you baby.

Tears were streaming down both their faces by the end of the song.

`Oh, Alice' Bella sobbed `I've got to go to him'.

`I know, I'll help you'

`I don't even know where he is!'

`They're at The Dorchester in town' said Alice.

`That's where they stayed when I first met them! How do you know?'

`I've sort of been keeping in touch with Jasper.

`Oh. Oh!' Bella exclaimed as she realised what she meant.

`Let me call Jazz' Alice continued, `I'll sort it'.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Busy chapter! I hope none of you mind me not using the name Renesmee? It really reminds me of the names I used to make up as a kid by mashing names together lol, I just couldn't do it! So who's excited for the next chapter? Do you think they'll actually make it through without breaking the other's heart again? Or at least putting their foot in it… lol! What do you think of the song? Cheesy? Grand gesture apology worthy of a great romantic hero? Edward being a complete sap?! LOL!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: So, many of you are really PO'd at Bella – hopefully this chapter will chill you out and cheer you up!

.

.

Previously on Backstage Bella…

_`Oh, Alice' Bella sobbed `I've got to go to him'._

_`I know, I'll help you'_

_`I don't even know where he is!'_

_`They're at The Dorchester in town' said Alice._

_`That's where they stayed when I first met them! How do you know?'_

_`I've sort of been keeping in touch with Jasper._

_`Oh. Oh!' Bella exclaimed as she realised what she meant._

_`Let me call Jazz' Alice continued, `I'll sort it'._

_._

_._

**30**

Jasper met them outside the hotel with a hug for Bella and Hope and a hug with a drawn out eye-lock for Alice. `Take as long as you need' he said `We'll look after Hope'.

`Thanks Jazz' said Bella, smiling nervously.

`No problem honey. Just try and sort things out. If you've been anything like he has, you need a little happiness again'.

Bella smiled ruefully, and hugged him `Thanks hon. I'll call down to the lobby when we're ready for Hope'. She swallowed hard. `Well here goes'.

`Good luck honey' called Jasper.

She knocked on the door of the suite, which Emmett opened. `Bella!' he exclaimed. He hugged her tightly `God, it's good to see you!'

`Good to see you too' she said sincerely. She had really missed her surrogate big brother. `How've you been?'

Emmett snorted `I'm fine, but I'll be a lot better if you're back for good. Edward knows how to make people's lives a misery!'

Bella rolled her eyes `Don't I know it?'

`Oh! Bella I didn't mean...'

`I'm just kidding Em!' She hugged him again `I really missed you'.

Emmett laughed `I missed you too. Listen, no matter what happens, please don't lose touch with me. Edward may be my best buddy, but you're my friend too'.

`Sorry Em. It was just too difficult, you know?'

`I know' Emmett nodded.

She looked around nervously and sighed `So where is he?'

`On the balcony'.

`Okay' she sighed.

`I'll get out of your hair. Good luck'.

`Thanks' she said absently, and stepped out onto the balcony; suddenly realising she had no idea what she was going to say. Edward was there, looking out over the city's lights. Her heart thumped painfully, and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. He'd lost a lot of weight and his face had a slight pinched look to it, but he still looked gorgeous to her.

`Hi' she said softly. He whirled around.

`Bella!' He stood there uncertainly, unsure of why she was there.

She gave him a watery smile `Can we try again?' she said.

His face split into a wide grin. He crossed the balcony in two steps, picked her up, and whirled her round, laughing. He set her back on her feet and kissed her all over her face, until she aligned her mouth with his and kissed him passionately. They were both shaking by the time it ended.

`Oh baby, I missed you' he said, still hugging her tightly.

`I missed you too' she sighed `We need to talk'.

`Yeah, we do. Are you going to leave me again?'

`Not if you still want me'.

`If I still want you?' he laughed `You have no idea how much I want you. I am never letting you out of my sight again!'

She laughed and he bent to kiss her again, passionately. The ageless fires rose between them, making the kiss desperate. His tongue thrust into her mouth, deeply, hotly, the way his loins were dying to do. Bella was trembling with desire, but broke off the kiss with a sigh.

`As much as I'd like to continue this, I think you need to meet someone first'.

He looked at her wide eyed `She's here?' he asked hopefully.

Bella nodded `She's downstairs with Jasper and Alice'.

`Then lets meet my daughter' he said, excited.

Bella laughed at his enthusiasm and dialled Alice's mobile phone. Alice and Jasper appeared with Hope a few minutes later. Bella grinned at Alice as she took Hope from her.

`Come on, Jasper' said Alice `Time for you to buy me that drink you've been promising me'. Alice winked at Bella before closing the door behind them.

`Hope, I've got someone for you to meet' said Bella. She placed Hope in Edward's arms. `Hope, this is your Daddy. Edward, this is Hope'.

Edward held the baby tenderly, as if she were made of glass, and softly stroked her cheek. He grinned at Bella as Hope yawned, and she smiled back.

`She's beautiful' he said.

`She's got your hair' she replied.

`And your lips' he added softly stroking Bella's lip.

They sat on the sofa for a while, for Edward to get to know the baby a little.

`She's so good! Doesn't she cry a lot?'

`Well she's quite a good baby, but I'm afraid she's got her Mummy's temper'.

Edward grinned, `You? Temper? Never!'

Bella laughed and slapped him playfully around the head. `Cheeky. Well your daughter takes after you for keeping me up most of the night, as you can probably tell from the bags under my eyes'.

`You look beautiful to me' whispered Edward seriously, looking into her eyes.

Bella leaned over and kissed him gently, then sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. `I missed you so much, Edward'.

`Love, you have no idea. If I hadn't been so stupid...'

`Don't, babe' she ran a finger down his cheek. `I know we need to talk about it, but there's no point in laying blame'

`Yeah, considering it was all my fault' he interrupted bitterly.

`Edward, stop. I didn't come here to point fingers. If I hadn't flown off the handle when you came to see me, maybe we could have sorted this out then, and I am so sorry for that, more sorry than I can ever say. I'm here because I love you. I know you feel bad, and that you're sorry too, and that's enough for me'.

Edward leaned over awkwardly with Hope in his arms and kissed her softly. `You have no idea how sorry I am'.

Bella rested her head on his shoulder again and stroked his neck softly `I know babe' she sighed `I know'.

Edward kissed her forehead, and looked down at Hope. `I can't believe I nearly lost both of you. I promise I will never be that stupid again. I'm going to be there for you all the way. Forever'.

Bella sniffled a little, and Edward pulled back to look at her. `Don't cry love. Please?' he whispered tenderly. He released one arm, so he could brush her tears away. `Please don't cry. I love you so much'.

Bella smiled through her tears, and reached up to wipe his own cheeks `I wont cry if you don't'. He smiled back, sighing.

`Deal' he said, and sealed it with another kiss. He looked down at Hope and laughed a little. `Hope doesn't think much of our reunion' he said `She's fast asleep'.

Bella laughed. `It's way past her bedtime. I got her up to come over here when I heard the song on the radio' she kissed him again `it's a beautiful song'.

Edward grimaced `It's the only thing I could think of that might change your mind'.

Bella giggled `I can't wait to see the video. Will I need tissues handy?'

Edward laughed `Probably, I felt like blubbering through the whole production'.

Bella grinned `Come on; let's get Hope to bed, so we can talk properly'. They called the concierge for a cot, and when it arrived they put Hope down for the night.

They talked for hours, sometimes crying, sometimes laughing, until the uneasiness between them had more or less abated. Eventually though, their baser instincts took over, the desire too hot to deny any longer after more than nine months of celibacy. Around 4am, Hope started crying. Bella groaned sleepily, and started to disentangle her limbs from Edward's.

`I'll get her' he offered.

Bella laughed `Unless you've started producing milk, nothing you can do about this one. You can get the next nappy change!' She flicked on the bedside light and swung her feet off the bed. Feeling a little shy, she pulled Edward's robe on to cover her nakedness, and went to pick up their screaming daughter.

`Fine set of lungs' commented Edward with a laugh.

`Yeah, takes after her Daddy'.

Bella brought Hope back to the bed, and settled on the pillows. She hesitated.

`Do you mind me watching?' asked Edward.

`Not really, it just feels a bit strange. Only the midwife, Alice and my Mum have seen me do this. It's okay though'.

She bared her breast and Hope immediately stopped squalling to suckle. Edward grinned,

`Funny, isn't it? You've shut me up like that a few times!'

Bella grinned at him, and after a few minutes, she switched sides. Edward watched in awe. It was such a beautiful picture; he wished he were an artist, so he could capture it forever on paper.

Once Hope had had enough, Bella asked, `Do you want to burp her?'

`Sure! How?'

`Just hold her against your shoulder and rub her back'. Edward took her gingerly, and Bella laughed, `She won't break you know'.

Edward grinned back `She's so tiny! I'm scared I'm going to hurt her'.

`You won't' Bella assured him `She's tougher than she looks'. So Edward gently patted and rubbed Hope's little back, until she exuded a rather unladylike burp. They both looked so comically surprised that Bella laughed.

`I haven't gotten around to teaching her etiquette yet!'

Edward handed Bella back the baby, and she settled her back in the cot. She removed the robe and quickly slid back into bed. Edward leaned over her.

`So' he said `I'm wondering what breast milk tastes like, Hope sure seems to like it!'

Bella grinned at him `Try it and find out'.

Edward bent his head, smiling wickedly, and licked at her nipple. Bella gasped.

`Boy, sure feels different when you do it'.

`Mmm, sweet' said Edward, still suckling at her, he lifted his head `Does it hurt?' he asked.

`Not right now' sighed Bella, and pushed his head back to her breast.

He enjoyed her body at his leisure, marvelling over her new curvier figure, until she was moaning and writhing in need. Only when she finally begged, `Oh, Christ Edward! Please, now! Now!', did he enter her with a deep, fulfilling thrust. They moved together in perfect harmony. He had always known when to move slowly and when she needed him faster and harder, and tonight was no exception. She buried her cries in his shoulder as the climax rocked her to her soul, and he tried to smother his in the pillow, but couldn't help himself from crying her name loudly as his mind span erratically.

`Bella! Ungh! Bella!'

Unfortunately, his exuberant cries set Hope off crying again, and he groaned, `Sorry!'

Bella grinned ruefully `Next time she gets her own room!' Edward kissed her softly and pulled himself from her, so she could get up to tend to Hope. She paced with her, singing softly, until finally, Hope slept against her shoulder. Bella yawned as she crawled back into bed, and Edward gathered her into his arms.

`Sleep honey. You look exhausted'.

`All your fault' mumbled Bella, practically asleep already `Mr Stud, keeping me awake and waking Hope up'.

`Are you complaining?' he teased.

`Nope. Just need sleep'.

She was asleep in minutes, and as tired as Edward was, he watched her sleep for as long as he could keep his eyes open, all the time thanking the forces that brought her back to him. Finally he slept, holding her close, as though he was never going to let her go.

.

.

.

.

A/N: So what do you think? And who loves Mummy Bella and Daddyward?


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thank you all for the nice reviews I got last chapter. Sorry I didn't get to reply as I normally do! It's my little girl's birthday on Monday so I've been cake baking, party prepping etc and the next thing I know, it's time for another chapter already and I haven't replied to anyone! LOL! I'm close to wrapping this story up now, just a couple more chapters and the epilogue, but keep me on author alerts, I'm working on three more Twi fics right now! Anyway, on with the fluffiness! Enjoy!

.

.

**31**

A couple of hours later, he was awakened by Hope, crying again. He got out of bed carefully, trying not to wake Bella.

He quickly pulled on his jeans and gently lifted Hope from her cot. He held her close to him, enjoying the warmth of her little body and her sweet, baby smell. He paced with her for a while, but still she cried. Seeing Bella stir, he took Hope out into the living room. He began to sing to her, softly. He didn't really know any lullabies, so he sang one of his own songs. To his surprise, she quietened immediately. He sat on a chair, still singing softly, and eventually, they fell asleep together.

Bella awoke with a start. Something was missing. She looked around confused for a minute. Then she realised that it was Edward that was missing. She frowned and got up to look in Hope's cot. Seeing she wasn't there either, Bella smiled and peeked out the bedroom door to see Edward asleep on the sofa with Hope cuddled to his bare chest. Bella grinned, obviously Edward was getting to know his daughter. She climbed back into bed and went back to sleep.

A soft kiss on her lips woke her a few hours later. She smiled and opened her eyes. Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed, grinning at her.

`Morning, sleepy head' he said.

`Mmm, morning'.

`Here's a cup of tea. I would have let you sleep longer, but I think our daughter wants her breakfast'.

Bella smiled sleepily `Where is she?'

`Emmett's playing with her, I think he likes being an uncle' he said, then added proudly `I even changed her diaper'.

Bella raised her eyebrows `Wow! That's jumping in with both feet! Sorry, Edward, she's probably had you up for hours'.

`I enjoyed it' he assured her `although we will have to teach her the meaning of a lay-in'.

Bella yawned `I haven't slept so long in ages'.

`Well I certainly think you need to spend more time in bed' he said mischievously.

Bella laughed and pulled him down to her for a kiss. `You too' she purred `we are out of practice'.

`Well, practice makes perfect' agreed Edward, and kissed her again, an infinitely more passionate kiss. Bella groaned into his mouth, then broke the kiss.

`As much as I'd like to practice now, our daughter will be screaming bloody murder if I don't feed her in a minute'.

As if on cue, Hope started to wail. Edward grinned ruefully, `I'll get her'.

After she'd fed Hope and got dressed, she went out to the living room.

`Morning, Emmett'.

`Hi honey' he said and pecked her on the cheek, `Fancy some breakfast?'

`Mmm, yeah, I'm starving'.

Emmett took Hope while Bella and Edward ate their breakfast.

Just then, Jasper came out of his room.

`Morning' called Bella, then did a double take. He was closely followed by Alice. Bella laughed, `Alice! Shame on you!'

Alice stuck her tongue out at Bella `You should talk, you old tart!' she grinned.

The others laughed as Bella made a face at her.

Bella took Edward and Hope back to her house that day, and while the baby slept, they cuddled on the sofa and talked.

`I'm going to miss you when you go back to Chicago' she sighed.

Edward was shocked. `What do you mean? Aren't you coming with me?' His mind raced with panic. Hadn't they sorted everything out?

Bella sighed `I wish I could come with you, but Hope's only just over a month old, I don't really want to take her on a long haul flight just yet'.

`Oh' said Edward in relief `I never even thought about it, I just assumed you would travel with us, like before'.

Bella snuggled up to him on the sofa `We'll be able to in a few months, and I can write for Tanya anywhere. I certainly can't leave Hope behind!'

Edward laughed `I wasn't going to suggest you should, but what are we going to do? I don't want to leave you behind, either of you'.

`I know' sighed Bella `We've been apart far too long already'.

`I'll talk to the guys. I can't just leave you here for months at a time, and what about Hope? I've missed out on so much already'.

`She's only five weeks old!'

`I mean the pregnancy too. I missed out on the ultra-sound pictures, the first time she kicked. Helping you. I missed your weird cravings. Did you get really big?'

Bella smiled `Put it this way, I was surprised to find I still had feet!'

Edward laughed. `I wish I could have seen you'.

Bella shook her head `No you don't. I looked like a balloon on legs! I had swollen ankles and feet, and I was in a constantly foul mood'.

`I still wish I was here' said Edward wistfully.

`Hang on a minute'. Bella got up and poked around a few drawers. Eventually she came back with some pictures.

`Here's the ultra sound' she said `You can just make out her arm and head. That's her foot. This is one of me at about eight months pregnant, two weeks before Hope was born' said Bella, showing him a picture of her at her father's birthday party.

She was right, he thought, she was huge! There was also something ethereal about her in the picture, like she had an inner light. She had her hands over her distended abdomen, and had obviously been caught by surprise for the picture.

`I think you looked beautiful. I'm so sorry I missed it'.

`Well, maybe in a couple of years, we can have another?'

He smiled and hugged her tightly, `I'd like that'. He was lost in thought for a minute, until Bella gently stroked his face.

`Don't worry, Edward. The most important thing is that you're here now. You'll see our little girl grow up, through nappies, terrible two's and teenage tantrums'.

Edward grinned `You make it sound so nice!'

Bella laughed `She came out screaming and hollering. I've got a feeling she's going to do it all the way'.

`Was it a hard labour?'

`Well it wasn't exactly fun!'

`I mean it, Bella. What was it like?'

`I went into labour about a quarter past midnight on 15th November. After a lot of screaming, sweating and nearly breaking Alice's hand, Hope came into the world about 6am'.

Edward looked troubled.

`You're wondering if I thought about you during labour, aren't you?' Edward nodded. She sighed `I thought about you constantly. One minute I was cursing your very existence, the next I was begging Alice to call you. I won't lie. I wish you'd been there, but you couldn't have done anything anyway. I'm sure if you'd been there, I still would have cursed you!'

Edward smiled ruefully `I'll bet!'

There were quiet for a while, just enjoying being in each other's arms and listening to Hope's breathing on the baby monitor. Then Edward suddenly said,

`Hey what are you, Scrooge? It's a week before Christmas, where's your decorations?'

Bella laughed `I haven't got any. I guess I've been so busy with Hope, I just haven't had time. I've got a few presents for my family, but that's about it!'

`But it's Hope's first Christmas!'

`She doesn't even know she has feet! She's not going to notice if there aren't any decorations!'

`Oh, come on! Where's your Christmas spirit? Let's go get some decorations! Who can baby-sit?'

`Alice's probably still with Jasper. Forget Mum, I don't want to tell her about us just yet, I couldn't face the lecture'. She paused, thinking. `I could call Rosalie, I suppose. She's fifteen now, I'm sure she could handle it'.

Edward jumped up, as excited as a little boy `Well come on, call her!'

Rosalie jumped at the chance to baby-sit, and was there in fifteen minutes flat. She stared at Edward, wide-eyed.

`Hi!' she said in a small voice.

`Hi Rosalie, I'm Edward' he said, and held out his hand. She shook it, giggling.

`I know!'

Bella laughed at her star-struck little sister and said `We'll only be a couple of hours. Hope should sleep right through. If she does wake up, there's a bottle ready to be warmed and nappies in the hamper'.

`I know, I know' sighed Rosalie, rolling her eyes `Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. Take your time'.

They returned about three hours later, laden down with packages and decorations. As they walked in the front door, Rosalie rushed up to them.

`I'm really sorry!' she said urgently `I'm so sorry'.

`What's happened?' asked Bella, alarmed, picturing all manner of horrifying things that could have happened to Hope.

`Mum's here' Rosalie replied `I didn't know you hadn't told her Edward was back, and when she phoned for you, well...'

Bella sighed `It's okay, Rose'' she said reassuringly `I wasn't intending to keep it a secret forever. Where is she?'

`Upstairs with Hope'.

Bella nodded. She looked up at Edward `I'm gonna go talk to her first, okay?'

Edward hugged her briefly, sensing she was really worried about her Mum's reaction. Bella trundled up the stairs slowly. She walked into the nursery to find her Mum tidying up after a nappy change.

`Hi, Mum' she said, feeling as if she were ten years old again, and had been naughty.

`Hello, Bella'.

Bella picked Hope up to say hello and give her a cuddle before she went back to sleep. Renee Swan didn't say a word; she just carried on tidying up.

`Aren't you going to say anything?' Bella asked.

`About what?'

`Me and Edward'.

Renee sighed `I don't know all the details about what happened between you, and unless you want to tell me, I won't ask'. She sat on the window seat and motioned for Bella to sit next to her, which she did. Renee took her daughter's hands in hers and continued. `All I know is that he hurt you very badly. He wasn't there for you when you were pregnant with Hope, or for her birth. I just want to know that you know what you're doing. You're a grown woman now; I can't make your decisions for you. I just don't want you to be hurt again'.

Tears glistened in Bella's eyes. `I love him, Mum' she said `What happened was a terrible misunderstanding, which was as much my fault as his. You know my temper. We've talked it all out, and he wants to be here for me and Hope. He loves me'.

`If you're sure this is what you want, then I won't make a fuss'.

`I'm sure'.

Renee hugged her daughter, wondering how she'd grown up so fast and said `Okay. I guess we'd better go down and rescue him from Rosalie before she talks his ear off'.

Bella laughed. She checked on Hope, then they went downstairs together.

It went better than Bella could have hoped. Her Mum wasn't exactly over-friendly with Edward, but she spoke to him politely, before she and Rosalie took their leave.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Just a little reconnecting fluff for Bella and Edward and the proper meeting of the mother! My Renee is certainly more motherly than canon Renee! LOL! I know my Rosalie doesn't have much depth as yet, nor does Alice for that matter, but I plan to write their stories at some point! Anyhoo, let me know what you think!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! RL decided to interfere the last week or so! I know, epic fail on my part! How about two chapters and a nice juicy lemon to make it up to you all?!

.

.

.

**32**

Once they'd left, Bella and Edward busied themselves with putting up the Christmas tree and decorations. Bella ordered a Chinese to be delivered while Edward lit the gas log fire in the hearth. Bella was putting the final touches to the tree, when Edward called her name.

She looked at him inquiringly. He crooked his finger at her and she went over to him smiling. As she reached him, he pulled her in close and kissed her deeply. Her legs were shaky when it was over, and she smirked up at him.

`What was that for?' she asked, her voice husky.

He grinned and pointed upwards. She looked up and laughed. There was a big bunch of mistletoe hanging in the doorway.

`Well you got your kiss' she said `Now it's my turn'.

She kissed him with a passion that surprised and inflamed him. He pulled her in tight against him so she could feel his arousal, and she groaned, deep in her throat. She slid her hands down, massaging his chest and pulled his tee-shirt up so she could touch bare skin. Her hands smoothed down his back, feeling the muscles tense and relax beneath his hot skin. She slid a hand round to his stomach and brushed him with the back of her hand. Edward sighed into her mouth and deepened the kiss. The passion blazed between them and Edward's hand, which had been tangled in her hair, slid down her neck to her chest. His thumb gently rubbed over her nipple, and Bella felt her insides melt with need.

She undid his jeans and her hand moved inside to wrap around him. Edward shuddered and moved back slightly to pull her top over her head, and followed with his. He undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. He gazed at her creamy curves for a while, his eyes glazed with passion. _God_, he thought, _she's so beautiful_. He bent his head and took her nipple in his mouth, suckling gently, while he caressed the other.

Bella gasped, and her movements on him became more frantic. Edward growled and unzipped her jeans. He broke contact with her to slide them down her legs, taking her knickers with them. He kissed his way up her body, ending with a hot kiss on her mouth. He took her by the hand and led her to the rug in front of the fire and laid her down. He shucked his jeans and boxer shorts off, then lay beside her.

He kissed her gently, then sighed, `You're so beautiful' as he ran a finger from her mouth, down her neck, over her full breast, across her satiny stomach, to tangle in the curls between her legs, enjoying the sight of her nakedness in the firelight. She lifted her leg to give him access, her breathing halted in anticipation of his touch. When it came, she gasped and then groaned. Her hips rose and fell against his masterful fingers, her breathing becoming steadily harsher. Edward covered her mouth with his own, and kissed her deeply. Bella's arms went round his neck, her fingers threaded through his hair and held on to him tightly, as the clamouring of her body became desperate.

She suddenly pushed him so that he rolled over onto his back. She kissed him savagely, then worked her way down his body, kissing, licking, biting. She loved him with her hands and lips, while he squirmed beneath her. When her mouth closed around his rigid erection, he moaned loudly. His fingers threaded through her hair, tugging gently, writhing under her loving touch. He was about ready to explode when she finally lifted her head. She looked up at him devilishly and slowly rose up his body, letting her breasts rub against him as she inched her way up.

She kissed him briefly as she lowered herself onto him, and they cried out together as they joined. He gripped her hips as she moved faster on him, thrusting up from beneath her. She leaned back on her hands, her head thrown back, as her mind spun, feeling his hardness moving inside her, his urgency, his passion, and the desperate need of her own body. Edward rolled her nipples again and again until she moaned harshly, her body teetering on the edge of bliss.

He sat up suddenly, wanting to prolong their love making, and her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her as they slowly rocked together, and she held him tightly to her, her hands anchored in his hair. The ever tightening feel of her fingers tugging the strands made him feel like he was losing control too soon and he pushed her backward so he was above her and in control. He moved until he was almost out of her, then thrust deeply, then he did it again, and again, and again.

`Edward please!' urged Bella, desperate for release. Edward's control cracked, and he began to thrust deeper and faster, and deeper and faster. Bella cried out as her climax began to tear through her, and Edward joined her, shouting her name, unable to contain his desire any longer as she bucked and contracted around him.

They lay together, holding each other tightly, whispering words of love as the trembling left their bodies.

Edward lifted himself up on his elbows and kissed her softly.

`Oh, Bella' he sighed.

`I love you' she whispered, as a tear slid down her cheek. He kissed it away gently, smiling, understanding.

`I love you too, baby'.

The doorbell rang shrilly.

Bella groaned `That's dinner' she said.

`Shit' groaned Edward. He pulled himself from her, stood up and yanked on his jeans. While Edward answered the door, Bella pulled on his tee-shirt and went upstairs to check on Hope.

She found her wide awake in her cot and gurgling to herself, but as soon as she neared the cot, Hope started to wail. Bella grinned. `You little fake! C'mere'. She picked her up, loving her baby-smell and took her into her own bedroom, where she donned her robe and took her downstairs.

`Dinner's ready, babe' called Edward from the living room, hearing her descent.

`Unfortunately, her highness wants her dinner first!' Bella laughed, coming into the room.

She fed Hope as they talked quietly, then laid her in a moses basket, while Bella ate her own dinner. It had escaped neither of them that they were behaving just like a family, but the newness of their relationship was too fragile, too delicate to mention it just then, in case the peace was shattered.

Life carried on similarly for the next week. The band had a couple of weeks off for Christmas, so while the others went home to America for the holidays, Edward stayed with Bella and Hope.

Edward had managed to persuade the others to stay in England to record their next album, so while he would need to fly back to the states once in a while, he would be able to go home to his girls almost every night. By the time they were due to go on tour again in May, Hope would be able to fly, and travel with them.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Phew! Might need a quick cold shower before reading the next chapter! LOL!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: If you haven't read Chapter 32, go back! I uploaded two chapters today! :) Time for a fluffy Christmas!

.

.

.

**33**

Christmas morning rolled around, and Bella, Edward and Hope were to spend the day at the Swan' house. Edward was rather nervous at the thought, but as Bella hadn't been home for Christmas for two years, there was no way he'd ask her to miss another one.

Edward had phoned his family the day before to wish them Merry Christmas. They packed up the car with all their presents, settled Hope in the car seat, and were on their way.

Bella chatted all through the ten minute journey, in an effort to soothe Edward's nerves, but it didn't seem to help very much.

When they arrived, they were both greeted warmly. Hope was whisked away into many relatives' arms, and of course she behaved like an angel as she was cooed over. Seth shook Edward's hand, and said quietly,

`Glad you're back, Edward. I hope you're looking after my little sister?'

Edward grinned `Definitely, I'm not losing her or Hope again. Don't worry Seth; I'm here for as long as she wants me, which is for a long time, I hope!'

Seth patted him on the back `Well it's good to see you again'.

Bella's Dad offered them a drink, then they all settled in the living room to open the presents, the family having waited for them to arrive before the unwrapping began.

The next half hour was a flurry of torn wrapping paper and gasps of delight as everyone opened their presents. Just as everyone had finished oohing over their last presents, Edward cleared his throat.

`Erm, Bella' he said `I've got one more gift for you'.

She looked at him smiling, until he got down in front of her on one knee, producing a jewellers box from his pocket. All the laughing and chatter stopped as everyone turned to watch. Edward placed the opened box in Bella's hand, and Bella gasped. Nestled in the velvet case was a ring of absolutely exquisite design. It was a platinum oval with diamonds encrusted on top.

`Oh, Edward, it's beautiful' Bella exclaimed.

`Bella, I promise to love you every day and forever, will you marry me?'

Bella shrieked and threw her arms around him `Yes! Oh yes!' she cried.

There was much clapping and cheering as Edward kissed her, then placed the ring on her finger. Everyone congratulated the couple, even Bella's Mum, delighted that her daughter was settling down, and Edward was finally acting responsibly. Even though she had some doubts, she could see how in love they were, and as long as Edward made Bella happy, that was all she cared about.

The day carried on with much jubilation, and celebrations, and in the afternoon once he knew they'd be awake, Edward phoned his parents to give them the news. They were ecstatic, and Bella could hear Jasper whooping from across the room.

Bella and Edward decided to set the date for Valentines Day, which didn't give them much time to arrange it, but they didn't want to wait too long. The family all wanted to get involved. Bella's Mum offered to make the wedding cake. Alice and Rosalie were, of course, to be Bella's maid of honour and bridesmaid, and Jasper was to be the best man.

Plans were set into motion after the New Year. Between Bella's writing for Tanya, Edward's recording and tour rehearsal, and their joint caring for Hope, they made wedding and reception arrangements. They decided on a small church wedding near to where they lived.

One night in late January, Bella and Edward were cuddled up under the quilt discussing the invitation list, and whether they'd forgotten anyone, when Edward began to look troubled.

`What's up?' asked Bella.

Edward sighed. `Bella, I know this is a sensitive subject, but do you ever think about Jacob? I mean do you wonder if he's okay, or what he's doing now?'

`How could I not?' asked Bella gently `He was one of our best friends, and no matter what he did, his life has been ruined, and I feel responsible. No wait!' she said as Edward began to interrupt. `I know I could hardly help how he felt about me, but we should have realised something was wrong with him. I mean, what sort of friends are we not to notice he was an alcoholic? It was down to his feelings for me, that he became one, and it ruined his life. He lost his friends, the career he loved, everything'.

`I don't think it was solely down to you, love. He had a rough time as a kid. Didn't you ever notice he never spoke about his family?'

Bella shook her head `Not really. I know there was only his Mum, but he was always clowning too much to have a serious conversation with him'.

`Well he got into a lot of trouble as a kid. His Dad was around but he was abusive to both him and his Mom, and Jacob kind of went off the rails for a while. Do you remember Sam and his friends? The ones that helped us get you out of that warehouse?' Bella nodded `Well he used to run with them. Petty stuff mainly, like burglary and vandalism. It was only when he was discovered as a talent, that it all stopped'. Edward shook his head in the darkness. `I guess that's why I feel guilty. I knew he had some problems, and I've known him since we were kids. I'm the one who should've noticed something was wrong'.

Bella stroked his chest soothingly. `We're all to blame, babe. We all let him down. I long ago forgave him for what he did. I'm sure if you hadn't come in to that hotel room when you did, we could have straightened him out then. He would still be with the band'.

`How would you feel if he came to the wedding?'

Bella sighed `I'd love us all to be friends again and forget the past. I know he signed to go solo with Tanya's company, but I'm guessing it's not going well since we haven't heard anything. I think we should invite him'.

Edward kissed her gently. `You're amazing, you know that?'

Bella laughed `No, you're the amazing one. Rehearsing and recording all day, and making arrangements for the wedding too, and you still manage to come home and make love to me for hours'.

Edward laughed `Baby, I could have gone without sleep for a week and have done back to back concerts everyday, and I'd still have to make love to you when I got home, I reckon I could be in a coma and I'd still be making love to you'.

`Oh yeah?' said Bella, seductively playing with one flat male nipple, `Prove it' she teased.

Edward grinned, and pulled her over so she lay on top of him, every inch her soft curves touched, set him on fire. `With pleasure' he said, and did.

The next day, Edward wrote out an invitation for Jacob, and slipped a letter in with it.

_Dear Jacob_, it read.

_A lot has happened over the past year, and as you can gather from the invitation, Bella and I are back together again, and very happy. We have a beautiful baby girl called Hope. She's absolutely adorable._

_Neither of us holds it against you for what happened last year. In fact we think we treated you very badly. We should have realised you were in trouble, and for that, I'm sorry. Because of my blindness, you've lost so much. We want to make it up to you. Please come to our wedding, or get in touch with us. We have so much to make up to you, and Hope would like to meet her Uncle Jacob. All the guys miss you, so I hope you can forgive us for not being the friends you needed. I'm sorry, Jacob._

_Your friend, _

_Edward._

He posted it care of the record company, since he had no idea where he was living, with his fingers crossed in hope.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I just know I'm going to get loads of comments about the Jacob situation LOL! Don't be too harsh please! I thought it was time they all acted like grown ups and remembered what friendship is about. Yes Jacob was the catalyst for their argument, but the man was sick and his friends didn't even notice or intervene? Not great! Besides, it's easy for Edward and Bella to be magnanimous when they're living the dream!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Wedding anyone?! :)

.

.

.

**34**

The wedding day rolled around quickly. It was a sunny day for mid-February, and it seemed to Bella, as she gazed serenely out of the white Roll Royce's window, that it was a sign of good luck. She wasn't nervous in the slightest, in fact she was so excited, she couldn't keep still. Today she was marrying the man she loved.

She gave no thought to their past troubles. That's exactly what they were, past. Although sometimes she wondered if his jealousy would rear its head again, she didn't worry too much, she knew they now had the communication and commitment to sort through any problems. Besides, he had to live with her temper, so she could put up with his jealousy. _No-one's perfect,_ she thought, grinning.

Her Dad was sitting next to her, resplendent in his top hat and tails, and she could see Alice and Rosalie chatting animatedly in the car behind.

Both were dressed in pale blue satin dresses, which fell straight to the floor. Each wore tiny blue flowers in their hair, which suited both Alice's chestnut locks, and Rosalie's blond. Bella thought they both looked absolutely gorgeous, even though there had been plenty of arguments about the colour. Renee Swan had firmly backed Bella's wish for blue, saying it matched the colour of all the Swan girls complexions.

They climbed out of the car at the church to be greeted by Renee and Seth who'd already arrived.

``Bout time you got here' joked Seth, although they were only ten minutes late. `Poor old Edward's practically jumping out of his skin in there'.

Bella kicked him playfully, being unable to hit him while holding her bouquet `You better not have been winding him up, Seth' she warned.

`Would I do that?' he replied innocently.

`Don't start, you two' warned their father `you're not too big to be put over my knee you know'.

`Oh, hush Charlie' laughed Renee `they're just joking'. She went over to Bella and fiddled a little with her veil and train. `You look beautiful' she sighed.

`Just like your mother at our wedding' agreed Charlie.

`Yeah, you look good, sis'' said Seth, giving her a peck on the cheek. `Don't forget, even though you're about to become an old married woman, I'm still your big brother, and I'm always here if you need me'.

Bella smiled up at him and gave him a quick hug, `Thanks Seth'.

`Okay' sighed Renee `You ready?'

Bella nodded, still smiling widely `Yep! Let's go!'

The beautiful strains of Mozart, which Edward and Bella had selected, began inside the church as Renee gave the signal, and the whole congregation stood to watch the wedding party come down the aisle.

Edward's heart hammered in his chest as he watched first Renee Swan, accompanied by Seth walk slowly toward him, then Alice, on the arm of Jasper. It seemed to take forever for them to reach him and take their places.

The music stopped, and the Wedding March began, and there she was. His breath caught in his throat. She was stunning.

She wore an ivory satin dress that reached to the floor, and trailed behind in an arc. The back was sheer fine ivory lace and the satin sleeves ended in a delicate point at her hands. Her bouquet was a mass of miniature blue and cream roses, with baby's breath mixed in. There were identical flowers threaded through her hair, which was swept up into a sophisticated up do, and her veil hung from the bun of her hair and trailed down her back. Rosalie followed close behind, but Edward could only see Bella.

All the men were dressed in top hat and tails, but to Bella, Edward was by far the most handsome. She had never seen him in a full suit before, and she had to bite the insides of her cheeks to stop from giggling at the wicked thoughts that entered her mind.

Finally she reached the altar, where her Dad passed her over to Edward. He took her hand, and walked up the steps to where the priest was waiting. Bella passed her bouquet to Alice, and Edward slowly lifted her veil, briefly stoking her cheek, smiling softly, before taking her hand again and turning to the priest.

They repeated the words clearly and solemnly, that bound them together for eternity, and exchanged rings. Finally the priest said,

`I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride'.

Edward grinned and pulled her toward him, kissing her a little too passionately than was considered proper in a church. He released her as the rest of the wedding party hugged and congratulated them, before they went to sign the register.

They eventually made their way outside for pictures, and for the rest of the guests to congratulate them. Neither of them could stop grinning, they were so happy. Even Hope, whom Edward's Mum had been looking after through the ceremony, was gurgling happily, looking adorable in her little white crocheted dress.

`Congratulations, guys' said a familiar voice behind them. They both spun round.

`Jacob!' they chorused delightedly. After just a moment's hesitation, Edward laughed, and grabbed him in a strong bear-hug. They hugged for a long time.

`I'm glad you're here, man' said Edward.

`Me too' agreed Jacob.

`Hey!' said Bella `Don't I get a look in here?'

Edward released Jacob, so he could hug and congratulate Bella.

`You look great, Bella' he said, when he'd released her. `I'd like to introduce you both to my wife' he said, bringing forward a beautiful auburn haired girl, who had been hanging back. `Guy's, this is Renesmee. Nessie, this is Edward and Bella'.

Nessie smiled shyly at them and hugged them both. `I've heard so much about you. Congratulations' she said.

The four of them congratulated each other. Bella was delighted. It was so obvious that Jacob and Nessie were very much in love. She was so happy for them. The excited reunion of the rest of the band with Jacob was soon called to a halt when Renee Swan intervened.

`Sorry to break this up, Bells, but it's time to get to the reception'.

Bella and Edward got into the Rolls Royce, and were chauffer driven to the reception, where most of the guests were already waiting for them.

They ate, and danced, and drank the night away. Bella and Edward barely saw each other through talking to all the guests, and Bella constantly being whisked away to dance by yet another male friend or relative.

Bella flushed when Edward had to remove her pale blue garter to throw to the bachelors in the crowd, and laughed when Seth caught it, then hurriedly threw it to the other men.

They cut the cake, and laughed and groaned through the speeches. As an usher, Emmett of course decided he had to give one too.

`Ladies and gentlemen' he began `I'd like to say a few words. As best man, it's my duty to tell you all the embarrassing things Edward's ever done in his life, such as his senior prom where he accidentally made two dates and tried to keep both girls happy for the night, unsuccessfully I might add. He eventually decided which one he liked best and told the other he had a nine p.m. curfew to get rid of her, only to return to the prom to find his other date in the arms of another man. Or about the time when the band had just started up and he booked us into a gay club for a gig. We all just about managed to escape with our innocence intact on that night, I can tell you!' He paused while the guests laughed.

`However, there's plenty of time to tell all his embarrassing stories at a later date. I really would just like to say today that I have known Bella now for over two years. She is an incredibly talented and special girl, and I personally thank her not only for all the help she's given us with the band over the last couple of years with her song writing and choreography skills, but I would also like to thank her for being such a good friend, with her unfailing support to myself and just about anyone else who happens along, including, of course, Edward. As for Edward, well my best buddy has finally grown up, and in many ways Bella has put the finishing touches on him! I just can't tell you how proud I am of him for choosing so well in Bella, and how proud I am of the man he has turned into. Not forgetting Hope of course, I'm sure she's going to grow into a beautiful and talented woman, just like her mother'.

`I'd like to thank a few people. First of all, Alice and Rosalie for being the most beautiful bridesmaids I have ever seen and I'd like to thank Jasper for managing to keep his hands off one of the afore mentioned beautiful bridesmaids at least through the ceremony' more snickers of laughter sounded as Alice and Jasper both flushed beetroot red. `I'd like to thank Renee and Charlie for allowing Edward near enough to Bella for him to propose, and for producing such a wonderful daughter who'd take him in the first place! Lastly, I'd like to say thank you to Jacob for coming along today and making the day complete and even happier than we could have hoped. Jacob, congratulations to you and Nessie, and I hope we all see a lot more of you from now on'.

`Finally, I'd just like to say how much I love both Edward and Bella, I know how perfect you are for each other, and I hope you are very happy together. Ladies and gentlemen, if you would raise your glasses? To Isabella and Edward!'

`Isabella and Edward!' toasted the guests.

Eventually it was time for Bella and Edward to get changed, ready to leave for their honeymoon.

Bella removed the flowers from her hair, and slipped into dark blue boot-flare trousers, a silk camisole top and a matching blue fitted jacket. Edward changed into his black moleskin trousers, boots and a navy shirt.

They went to say goodbye to Hope, who was staying with Bella's Mum while they were away. Bella hugged her close, closing her eyes, and rocking her gently. Edward put his arms around the both of them.

Bella swallowed hard. `I wish we didn't have to leave her' she said.

`I know' Edward sighed `Do you think we should put the honeymoon off for a while?'

`I won't hear of it' interrupted Renee sternly `If you kids don't take your honeymoon now, Lord knows when you'll find the time again, with all your gallivanting round the world. Besides, you will not deprive me of this time with my grand-daughter, before she disappears for months at a time'.

Bella sighed, smiling at her Mum. `I know' she said. `You'll take brilliant care of her, but I'm going to miss her'.

`Well of course you will. You never get over that! I'm going to miss you, you know!'

Bella put Hope in Edward's arms to hug her Mum tightly. `I love you, Mum' she said.

`I love you too, Bells. Now come on' said Renee, releasing Bella to take Hope. `You're going to miss your flight'. She bustled them out the door, to where the chauffeur was waiting to take them to the airport.

Edward kissed Renee's cheek. `Thanks for everything' he said.

`Just look after my little girl' she replied.

Edward nodded `I promise'.

All the goodbyes were said, and Bella tossed her bouquet over her shoulder. Alice caught it, then blushed furiously as she looked up at Jasper's grinning face.

Before they knew it, they were on their way to the airport, to the flight that would take them to two weeks of newly-wedded bliss in Jamaica.

`I'm so glad Jacob came' said Bella, as they relaxed in the plush first class seats. `He looks so much better than the last time I saw him, and Nessie is lovely'.

Edward nodded, `That was a shock for sure. Apparently they met in re-hab'. She's a volunteer there'.

Bella smiled `I'm really happy for them. Are we going to stay in touch?'

`Definitely. I told him I'd get in touch as soon as we get back. Maybe we can talk him into coming back to the band'.

`Hopefully' agreed Bella. She linked her left hand through his, their matching wedding rings sparkled even in the dim light, and looked up at him. `Happy, husband of mine?' she asked.

Edward grinned and kissed her gently `Most definitely, wife of mine'.

Bella's eyes twinkled mischievously. `Now we're married, does that mean we have to behave ourselves?'

`Oh, I hope not' grinned Edward, wickedly `because I would very much like to join this little club I heard of''.

`Oh? What's that?' asked Bella, an innocent expression on her face.

`The mile-high club'.

`Lead on, husband'.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

A/N: So what did you think? Did you like the Jacob reunion? Emmett's speech? I know I personally wouldn't be able to leave my kids for long, even for a honeymoon, so in my head, it's no three week island love fest… just a week or so lol! I'm sad to come to the end of this, but hopefully I'll have time to get one of the million stories I'm working on in more of a condition to post! There's still an Epilogue for BB to come and I may have a short companion story or two to come… but only part written so far! Reviews might make me write them faster! LOL!


	35. Epilogue

A/N: Little future take for you all!

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

`Shh!' said Bella, putting a hand on Edward's arm, `I think she's asleep at last'.

Six year old Hope, lay looking angelic in her Barbie pyjamas and bedspread, her long bronze hair, so much like her Daddy's, spread out over the pillow. Three year old Josh had fallen asleep over an hour before in his room across the hallway. While Hope's room was a Barbie fan's heaven, all pink and frilly, Josh's room was floor to ceiling dinosaurs. Dinosaur wallpaper, dinosaur toys, dinosaur quilt cover...

It had taken Edward and Bella a year to decorate their new house in the wilds of Surrey, but it had been worth it.

They crept out of Hope's room, careful not to wake her, leaving the little night-light on.

Edward grinned at Bella as he took her by the hand and led her down the stairs, treading quietly.

`I didn't think she'd ever fall asleep' whispered Edward.

`She absolutely refused to fall asleep until her Daddy came home to read her a story'.

`Well of course, she's Daddy's little princess'.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him. `I seem to remember a time when I was your only princess'.

Edward hugged her tightly `Baby, you know you're the only one for me'.

Bella hugged him back and kissed him lightly. `Come on, I'll warm up your dinner for you'. They walked into the kitchen `You were home late, babe. Problems with Jellybean again?' she asked, referring to the new group that had signed with his record label, CCB Records, standing for Cullen, Cullen and Black Records.

Jacob had rejoined Eclipsed shortly after Bella and Edward had returned from their honeymoon. The band had been a huge success for another four years. It had broken millions of hearts when they announced their retirement.

Edward, Jasper and Jacob had started their own record company, and it was already the third largest in England. Alice, now married to Jasper, ran the accounts side of things, while Bella continued her song-writing, although she wrote solely for those signed with CCB now. She still wrote privately, and her freelance magazine pieces were always a hit. Her first novel, entitled `Amethyst' had just been published and was due to hit the stands any day.

Emmett had decided to go into music management, and he was doing incredibly well with all his clients, one of them actually being Bella's own little sister, Rosalie. Then twenty, Rosalie demonstrated that she not only shared Bella's amazing vocal talent, as well as her writing and choreography skills, but that her personality was one that absolutely blossomed in the limelight. Now twenty-one, she'd already had nine top ten hits, five of those at number one.

Bella was so proud of her; she thought some day's that she would just burst. Being in the limelight would never have suited Bella, but with Rosalie's outrageous personality, she devoured the attention.

After Edward had eaten, they curled up in front of the television. A smile touched Bella's face as the Letterman show began.

`What's up?' asked Edward.

`I was just remembering that day in Spain, when I told you I would do anything to watch what I wanted on telly'.

Edward laughed `I remember. You flirted, flaunted and chased me that day, until I caught you!'

Bella grinned `Do you mind?'

Edward squeezed her. `Baby, I couldn't be happier. A beautiful sexy wife, two adorable kids. What more could I want?'

`How about one more adorable kid?' asked Bella, rubbing her stomach, a knowing look in her eye.

`You mean...?'

Bella nodded, grinning `Do you remember the night we celebrated the publishers accepting my book?'

`Do I ever!' laughed Edward, his face flushing with desire at the memory.

`Well, let's just say you gave me more than just a good time!'

Edward laughed delightedly, and pulled her over so she lay on top of him on the sofa. `When?' he asked.

`Oh, about seven and a half months time'.

Edward grinned mischievously. `Think if we keep trying we can make it twins?'

Bella laughed `Let's try it and find out'.

Edward kissed her deeply, and she groaned, the flames of desire licking at her. The inferno had never diminished over the years, in fact each day as they grew closer; the lovemaking became even more special.

Bella lifted her head and ran a finger down his cheek. `I love you' she whispered.

Edward smiled softly, his eyes glazed with passion. `I love you too, baby, always and forever'.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: So that's it! I hope you all enjoyed my little tale. I've been re-writing it for so many years but really enjoyed doing a re-vamp (groan!) of it Twilight style! :-)

I want to say thank you to my most faithful reviewers who've been with the story since I started posting it: Pricana, Mountainlion718, alc1002, jbrjaw27, cullengirl08, alicelover520, dazzleglo, crazy-chick-4life and Holidai in particular! Your continual support really means so much to me and I can't thank you enough!

I also want to say thanks to Kels (a.k.a. galaxy69uk!) for encouraging me to do this, love you twinny, for this and everything else! You know what! ;-)

Thanks also to Kristy, Liz, Char and Vanessa – the OHB's, the Six-Pack, the JKUK Perv Club LOL, whatever the name, you girls own my heart and I miss you every day. Thank you for your support, always! You, along with Kels, keep me writing, whether it's love and encouragement or whips and threats LOL! Hopefully see you sooner rather than later! ;-)

Okay, this is sounding like an Oscar's speech and I'm about to be cut off by a presenter and some really loud music or something ha ha! Thanks once again for reading, I hope you enjoyed this and feel moved enough to leave me a review and hopefully recommend this to your friends / fiction lists etc! Fingers crossed, I'll see you all soon with more stories! ;)

3


End file.
